One Night Leads To Others
by Sugar Baby Strawberry Love
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka wakes up one morning in an unfamiliar place with a slight memory of the night before. She soon discovers that she's spent the night with a man. She begins to question whether this was a one-night thing or if it will blossom into something more? Haruhi/OC and Hosts/OCs
1. The First Night

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone and welcome to One Night Leads to Others. This is an Alternate Universe Ouran High School Hosts Club story that takes place when everyone's adults. It features the hosts and the Original characters that are featured in my series "Girls Of The Host Club". This story is focused primarily on Haruhi who is with her lover from my series. This is an alternate take on how they met and how their love progresses throughout the story. This story has mature themes and language so if you're under 18 please please leave now and go read some of my other fluffy non-18+ work. The story idea was also thought up by my younger sister JBaby1121 and I co-wrote it with her, She also owns the Sakurai family that appears in the story. So without further ado grab a cup of commoner's coffee and relax as we dive into One Night Leads to Others.

 **Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. We do not own any of the characters or settings. The Girls of The Hosts Club is the property and copyright of myself, J-Baby1121, Roselite, THWT, BunnyChu, and MiracleRaverDJMelody. Do not use our girls without our permissions.

 **Chapter 1: After the First Night**

Haruhi groaned out her awakening. Somewhere in the distance of her room, she could hear her phone ringing with the alarm for her to get up and start packing. She groaned again when her unadjusted eyes caught a glimpse of the sunlight filtering through the curtains, burying her face into the pillow again as she shifted in the covers. Her head was reeling still from her going away party. Damn those guys, she never realized how much liquor law students could chug.

As she shifted again, she found herself being drawn into the comfort of the soft mattress and sheets. That was odd, her bed in her dorm was far from comfortable even with the help of a foam top for the mattress. And her sheets didn't feel as...luxurious for lack of a better word...as these did. They had to have been a thousand thread count or more. Though, the selling point that made Haruhi realize it wasn't her bed was that the pillow and the sheets smelled of vanilla and coconut with a hint of an exotic-smelling scent.

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand as she looked around the room. She was right. The spacious elegantly decorated bedroom was not hers nor any of her classmates. Gray marbled floors that were covered by black area rugs bounced off the white walls that were decorated with oddly familiar art. Shelves on those walls contained the platinum, gold, and diamond records that were awarded to Miss Mitski for some of her earlier albums and two of her newer ones. How did this person get those? With Mitski's persona being a close friend of hers she had to wonder when and how those ended up in this person's house. Her eyes explored the shelves more, noting football trophies and awards and the person's college degree was in the center of two of those trophies.

Too bad she couldn't see them. Damn it, that's what she got for falling asleep with her contacts in. She groaned as she started to shift to get herself together, patting her body to make sure no harm was done. Her hands stopped when she felt her lack of clothes. Her eyes immediately darted around the room before gazing at the floors. Those same floors were decorated with the young law student's clothes from the night before.

Her face paled at the sight, eyes trained on the discarded garments as she tried to get out of the bed. Her feet touched the floor and her legs buckled under her. She let out a sharp curse, propping herself up with the aid of the mahogany bedside table. She scrambled and grabbed her shirt first, pulling it over her torso as she gathered the rest of her things. Okay...she had sex with a random. Everybody does that at one point in their lives. She just needed to get out of...wherever she was so she can pack. Haruhi sighed though she froze when she heard the shower turn on and deep singing coming from behind the door located next to the flat-screen TV. Her curiosity called to her to at least get a glimpse of who she spent the night with. She pushed the door open slowly, steam from the shower billowing out and clearing.

When it did, Haruhi could see the outline of them in the glass of the shower door. They were tall and muscular, that much she could tell without any details. She watched quietly, clutching her clothes to her chest ignoring her common sense tanuki screaming at her to go home so not to miss her flight. For some reason she was drawn to the person in the shower, their voice calling out to her somehow. Her eyes watched, trailing down the outline of what she believed to be their torso when they turned to their side and stared at what most definitely made them a man. Haruhi felt her head tilt to the side, her eyes trailing down trying to see more. She let out a small, high-pitched yelp when she heard him stop singing and the water turn off.

"That you baby girl?" he called, his voice laced with a thick southern drawl.

Haruhi had begun to scramble to leave but froze when she heard him. She shivered, a chill running up her spine. "A-Ah yes…. I was just about…" she stopped when the door slid open and he stepped out of the shower.

He stood in front of her and her eyes took in every detail of his body. From his dark brown braided hair sticking to his face and shoulders to the details of the dragon tattoo on mocha skin that started on the left side of his broad and muscular chest and ran to the second row of his six-pack. She dared her eyes to not travel under the deep "V" of his abdomen but they defied her and stared at his not so little friend. She gasped quietly, hearing him laugh but choosing to ignore him as her eyes stared at it. No, she wasn't ignoring him, her mind was preoccupied with how his third arm even managed to fit.

"Baby girl." He said once more, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Uh...ah...yes daddy?" Haruhi squeaked again. Damn it...it was senpai's fault for her developing that fetish. She peeked up at him, having to crane her neck a little to do so. He was as tall as Mori-senpai...maybe a little taller. "I-I mean yes?"

She saw his hazel eyes flicker in amusement as his full lips twitched into a smile. "Did you get enough sleep?" he asked as he moved to the medicine cabinet over the sink.

"I uh...yeah." Her eyes followed him, still documenting every detail to memory. She did think it kind of odd for him to ask that but what question after a one-night stand wouldn't be weird. She peeked over his shoulder, trying to make out the name on a medicine bottle. She squinted, making out a first name and a portion of his last name.

"I'm Marcus baby girl," he said with a laugh.

Haruhi let out another squeak. How the hell did he do that?! She laughed nervously and played with her clothes. "I uh...right. Um, Marcus-san, I should be going. I need to get home." she said quickly.

"Okay, if you give me a few minutes I can drop you off." Marcus offered.

Haruhi blinked, staring slack-jawed until her brain began working again. "What? You should be going to work...uh...you do work right?"

Marcus chuckled, having grabbed his shaving supplies from the cabinet. "Yes, I do work." Haruhi watched him close the cabinet and rub shaving cream on the sides of his face and upper lip.

"Ah okay." Watching him shave was mesmerizing for some reason; she had seen her dad shave a couple of times, but he always made ridiculous faces when he did so, unlike Marcus. She bit her bottom lip, gaze trailing from his face in the mirror to his broad back. "So uh did we…?"

"Have sex? Yes." He looked at Haruhi in the mirror and smiled. "Don't worry, I used protection every time."

"Oh ok...wait, every time?!" she cried, her eyes wide in shock meeting his gaze while her face blazed. "Oh...that was a joke, right? Funny." She laughed nervously while playing with her clothes.

"If you think it is," he splashed water on his face and turned to face her while wiping his face. "Do you want to shower?"

"Ah, no," Haruhi said softly, looking at his freshened up, close-trimmed beard. "Um, so I'm gonna get dressed now."

Marcus nodded with a small smile and grabbed a few things before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Once he left, Haruhi sighed heavily and began getting dressed. Great, I slept with a rich bastard, a rich jock bastard...if I had thought I would do that I would've stayed in Bunkyo to go to school. She sighed as she began smoothing her hair down, running her fingers through it and stopping when she realized her hair smelled different. Raising some of the locks to her nose she realized it smelled like his bed. Curious she did the same to her shirt and realized her clothes smelled like his cologne. The scents surprisingly complimented each other and succeeded in calming her nerves.

It was odd to feel calm, but she did. She looked at herself in his mirror, her blush fading but her cheeks were still tinted a bright rose though it flared up when the thought of the two of them together crossed her mind. Gods, this was going to be a long car ride back to her dorm. Just being around him made her drop her guard.

A few knocks followed by his voice jolted her from her thoughts. "Baby girl, you almost ready?"

"Ah, yes!" Haruhi opened the door to see him pulling down a black, form-fitting V-neck on. She gave a tiny squeak at the sight. "Ah...um…"

He smiled at her and patted her head while grabbing his wallet and keys. When he moved away from her his cologne filled the air; it was a different scent than the one from the night before but still had the same calming effect. Brown eyes followed his movements, watching him grab a gray jacket and put it on while grabbing a pair of designer black shades.

"Ready?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Yeah," Haruhi said softly with a small gulp. Her gaze went to the records once more considering asking him about them before shaking her head free of the thought and grabbing her messenger bag and shoes.

The ride to her dorm was relatively normal. They talked about a plethora of subjects, his relaxed nature made it easier for Haruhi to let herself open up, and realized that they had a lot in common. She learned that he had two younger sisters and an older brother who had two children of his own. She also learned that he was, in fact, half-Japanese and could speak a few different languages, including the language of his father. According to him, that was the reason he could understand her drunken advances.

If it wasn't for the fact that she had just met him in a bar she could have sworn they'd known each other for years. They cracked jokes on pedestrians when they were caught by lights, talked about music. Haruhi found herself rambling on and on about Miss Mitski but never found herself asking him about the records. Maybe she'd ask the idol herself when she returned home.

"Thanks for the ride Marcus-san," Haruhi said with a small smile when he pulled to curb outside of her dorm building.

"It's no problem baby girl," he flashed her a smile, his cheeks dimpling in the process

She could feel her stomach flip, but she shrugged it off and gave a small smile. "Um...if you're ever in Japan," she rummaged through her bag while speaking, "we should hang out sometime." She held out a minimalistic designed card and handed it to him.

He took the card, his fingers stroking the back of her hand and causing Haruhi's stomach to flip again. He looked at it and smiled, winking at her from behind his shades.

"That sounds like a date baby girl."

He leaned forward, grabbing her chin in his large hand much to her surprise. Haruhi watched him; he seemed to be moving in slow motion as her heart pounding loudly against her chest as his lips brushed against hers. They were as soft as the kiss, warm and a little sweet too? Ah, fuck it. She leaned into the kiss, her hands resting on his chest as he deepened the kiss. His tongue ran along her bottom lip before entering her mouth. She hummed softly, a familiar warmth pooling in the bottom of her stomach the longer they held the kiss.

She needed to go inside. She had a flight to catch and the longer she stayed in the car with this man the more likely last night was to be repeated. Haruhi pulled away, a small whine leaving her as she did so. She touched her fingertips to her lips and gave a smaller whine when she watched him lick his lips slowly.

"I uh...better go. Bye Marcus-san." She hurried out of the car and into her dorm with a loud sigh. She touched her face, feeling it heat even more at the kiss before throwing her bag down and rushing to take a shower.

The longer she thought about the kiss the more her memory of last night began to return. His lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth brought back the feeling of his lips everywhere on her body. Everywhere his lips began to heat at the memory. Everywhere. Haruhi gave a curse, slapping her cheeks to bring herself out of her thoughts and back to the task at hand. She needed to pack the rest of her things once she grabbed a shower, suddenly thankful that she let Kyouya-senpai talk her into packing the majority of her belongings and sending them ahead weeks ago.

After her shower, Haruhi went to work despite her mind drifting off in order to piece together last night and the correlations to her group of friends. She gave a mirthful laugh at the thought of the girls' reaction to her story. They'd want to know every detail especially China-chan, the raver and the loli-someone you'd never expect to be a pervert. Haruhi gave a small laugh, all but imagining their overblown reactions at the news of their tanuki friend having a one-night stand with a tall...dark…handsome...sexy...larger than most men that made her tremble with almost every move he made. Haruhi shook her head. Damn that man. She sighed and went back to packing. If she told them, as good meaning as they were, they'd probably let it slip to the hosts and then she'd have to listen to Tamaki going on and on about how his "darling daughter" would do such an unsavory thing.

She shuddered, mad at herself for thinking that in Tamaki's voice. She looked around, smiling softly at her final bags she had packed, surprised it didn't take as long as she had thought. She stood and stretched, walking over to her discarded bag and grabbing her phone. She blinked when she saw that she had nearly ten missed calls from the girls and the hosts combined. Of course! Haruhi gave a groan of realization and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. She told the guys that she would call them after getting home from her goodbye party. She sighed, grabbing her laptop and opening it to Skype. As soon as the home screen for the app turned on she was being called by the group chat the others insisted on making.

"Geez, you guys must have a tracker on me." Haruhi told the group with a blank stare once she accepted the video call offer.

"HARRUUUUHIIIII!" Tamaki's plaintive wail sounded over her speakers as his tear stricken face was the first to pop on her screen. "How dare you not answer daddy's calls! Don't you know how worried he is about his darling daughter being alone in America without him by her side?!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, laughing to herself at his idiocy. "Senpai please, I am alright. I just crashed at a…" she blushed slightly at the thought of what to call Marcus. "At a friend's place."

"You didn't call us Haru-chan! We thought you had gotten hurt or something!" Honey said with a small pout. "Tama-chan almost forced Kyo-chan to have his family's police force go to Boston to get you."

"And we told the boss that would be kidnapping." The twins said from their respective windows.

"So, are you all packed Haruhi-dear?" Romey Myers asked as she popped into Kaoru's window.

"Yeah. Did my other things get to my apartment okay?"

"Uh...er...not quite."

"What do you mean not quite?"

"Uh well…"

"B totally made your landlord think you moved out and had him forward all of your shit to his place." Chinatsu Sakurai, better known as China, said from her place next to Hikaru.

"SENPAI YOU DID WHAT?!" Haruhi shouted in fury.

"He was going to kick you out anyway!" Tamaki cried in protest. "A father was only doing what was best for his child."

"Even though I told Rene that you would be pissed." Sally Moore said with an annoyed roll of her eyes. "Sorry Haruki, it looks like you're staying with us until you get yourself a new place."

Haruhi groaned, rubbing her temples in frustration. Well, maybe she could stay in the guest house. No, she'd still have to deal with senpai's forcing himself inside to visit. She sighed but hid an amused smile when she kept hearing Tamaki say "daddy" and "daughter" in his continuing rant. Those words had nowhere near the fraction of sex appeal and domination that they did when Marcus said them. She cleared her throat when she felt her face heating up at the memory.

"Haruchi, are you okay?" Jennifer Anne Moreau, known personally as Jenny and any form of a rabbit and professionally as Miss Mitski, asked with a tilt of her head. She touched her finger to her chin in curious thought as she looked at Haruhi's flushed composure. "You look warm, you're not sick are you?"

"Ah! No, I'm fine!" Haruhi waved a hand dismissively. "Anyways, I uh...um…"

Sally blinked and started laughing loudly, speaking in rapid Spanish before she trained her devilish and nosy attention on Haruhi. "Oooh. Did our Haruki have a one night stand last night?"

"What?! No! Why would you say such a thing?!" Haruhi cried. Damn that Dominican raver.

"Honestly Sally-dear! Why would you accuse Haruhi-dear of such a thing?!"

"I mean just look at her! She's got that 'I-got-my-back-blown-out glow!" Sally cackled. "Baby Mama just look at her closely!"

China blinked and leaned closer to the screen before she snorted and started laughing. "Oh my God she does!"

"WHAT?!" Tamaki cried louder. "NO! MY DARLING DAUGHTER WAS DEFILED!"

"Tamaki shut up." Kyouya sighed in annoyance. "If Haruhi wanted to partake in carnal relations her last night in Boston then it was her choice."

"Kyo-pon, you're not helping." Jenny pouted cutely.

"Who was it? Was it one of your classmates?" Ren asked with a small smile.

Haruhi felt her face flare up red. "No…"

"Oh? So, you had sex with a stranger? You at least used protection, right?" Romey asked, blushing softly as well.

"Of course I did!"

"Hey, wasn't Haruhi a virgin?" Hikaru asked with a devilish smirk.

"You're right!" Kaoru laughed.

"Boss how does it feel knowing Haruhi gave it up to a stranger?" the twins asked Tamaki with a laugh only to be hit by their respective girlfriends. They laughed harder though when they saw Tamaki's face blanched and heard him scream loudly before retreating to corner to grow mushrooms.

"Goddamnit, Rene! I still haven't gotten rid of the last batch of mushrooms!" Sally cried in anger before shaking her head and groaning. She turned to Haruhi. "You know we're calling a ten-fourteen as soon as you land. I want every damn detail!"

So, did Haruhi. Haruhi simply sighed and nodded despite giving them all a blank stare as she pulled her legs under her and leaned back against her wall as she watched them bicker amongst themselves. She was grateful they weren't paying attention to her and that they didn't dare ask more about him. She watched the way China laughed, her nose crinkling much like Marcus's did. Her eyes were the same shade of hazel as his.

Oh no. Shit. Fuck. Damn. No way in hell. Haruhi stared in shock at the realization that she slept with China's older brother and the brother-like figure to Jenny. She cursed mentally, feeling her face burn more in embarrassment at just the thought of the ridicule that she would succumb to once they found out. She slept with an older man, but she also slept with a Sakurai sibling. Seeing how protective China was over Jenny with her only being a "play" sibling made her imagine just how protective she was of her blood siblings.

"Eh? Sweetcheeks you okay?"

"Yeah, you look scared Haru-chan." Muireann McGinnis said with ask tilt of her head. "Are you okay?"

"I...uh...I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Haruhi waved her hands quickly. "I uh...gotta go now! The shuttle to the airport is coming soon!" She ended the call quickly and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

That sealed the deal. She wasn't going to tell the girls about him. They forced her to spill her innermost secrets for many years, but this was one secret she was going to keep to herself. She'd be able to keep her composure around him if they ever met again. The others wouldn't know, and she was somewhat certain that he wouldn't tell the others if they ever met. It was kind of exciting in a way that she'd finally have a secret that no one would try to pry from her. She smiled softly, touching her lips once more before sitting up and repacking her laptop into her messenger bag and gathering her suitcases to wait for the shuttle.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. The First Night Home

**Night 2: The First Night Home**

The flight home was interesting to say the least. Haruhi spent most of it in and out of sleep. When she would drift off the events of last night would come to her in flashes. Throughout the ten hour plus flight Haruhi would wake up sweaty and feverish, her underwear soaked from the dreams. She cursed softly, settling back in her seat and looking out the window. She was glad that she was the only one in the group of seats, she didn't have to worry about the person next to her hearing her dreams. One dream she felt herself let out small noises but couldn't stop herself until turbulence jolted her from her reverie.

Damn him...damn that Sakurai… She couldn't even sleep even though she needed it. Haruhi grumbled and pulled out her laptop, deciding to spend the time finding herself a new place to live. She made a promise to herself to find a place so that she wouldn't have to live with Tamaki's overbearing idiocy for so long. Maybe she would be able to stay with one of the other hosts.

Haruhi pulled out her sub from one of the airport's restaurants and ate it as she weighed her options. If she lived with Kyouya-senpai and Usada she would be forced to listen to him crash trains in the basement. However, living with Mori-senpai and Mimi would have her around who knows what animal and eating vegan meals every day. Then there was Honey-senpai and Ren...it seemed okay...then she thought about having nothing cake and sweets.

Haruhi shook her head. It was a wonder how Honey-senpai wasn't diabetic by now.

That left her to choose between the twins and China and Romey. Living with Kaoru and Romey would mean she'd have good food, privacy, and a clean house. That wasn't bad, actually, that sounded good. Though if she lived with Hikaru and China she'd be woken up by their antics, but she would have China's cooking as well. And she ran the chance to see Marcus-san again. Haruhi's face reddened at the thought of seeing him again.

Okay yeah, she was staying with Kaoru and Romey. Haruhi sighed and pulled out her phone, texting the couple to ask their permission to stay with them until she got her own place once more. She gave a sigh of relief and smiled when she got the text. She knew she could always count on those two to help her in her time of need.

Even though she wouldn't mind seeing him again. Staying with China and the other devil twin would be the most likely way for her to meet him since he would be more likely to stay with his sister. If he did she would be able to sneak another peek or two...or maybe even sneak into his room at night…

Okay, who you are not Sally. Haruhi shook her head and took a large bite of her sub as a form of punishment for thinking like that.

* * *

The landing had no issue. Going to baggage claim and finding her suitcases was a breeze, granted she was probably the only one on the flight with little tanukis all over her luggage. No, what she dreaded most was walking out to find the others because she knew that they would be waiting for her.

"HAAARRRUUUUUUUHHHHIIIIIIIII!"

Haruhi blinked and gasped as she was knocked over by a long blur of blond hair. She choked out as she tried to get out of her assailant's vice-like grip.

"Senpai...can't…. breathe…." She gasped as she felt her soul leave her body.

"Rene let her go," Sally ordered as she pried Tamaki away from the small girl. "She just got off a flight and she's probably tired from her one-night stand too."

"My darling little girl's been defiled!" Tamaki cried rushing over and grabbing Haruhi again. "Oh, my darling little girl! Show daddy where he touched you?"

"Idiot," Haruhi mumbled. "Can we just go? I'd like to get to my...new home...temporary home before it gets too late."

"Yeah! Lil' Bit spent most of the day setting up your room!" China laughed.

"And we've also prepared dinner with some of your favorites," Kaoru added. "Everyone's invited over for dinner but it's to be a short event so that way Haruhi can get reacquainted to Japan."

"And we need to have a ten-fourteen!" Sally said as she pried Tamaki from Haruhi once more.

"Sally-dear!"

"What? I wanna know who the mystery man is!"

"Ne ne, Haru-chan!" the lolis called as they hugged her legs. "Was Mr. One Night Stand nice?"

Haruhi groaned. "Can we not talk about him?" she asked in annoyance. "I really want to just go and rest. We don't need to talk about him all the time…"

"We just wanna know who banged out all your cobwebs." China snickered as she pulled Haruhi to her chest. "Was he cute at least?"

Haruhi shook her head and pulled away from China and looked away from her. She could barely look at her in the eye let alone actually tell her the truth about the guy. She quickly ran and hid behind Jenny. "Usada make them stop!"

"You guys don't be so mean to Haruchi," Jenny said simply. "If she doesn't want to tell us then she doesn't have to. How would you feel if she pestered all of you about what you do with the guys? You all should be nicer."

"Don't act like you won't curious too." China snickered.

"Anyways, let's go." Hikaru shook his head as he picked China up with a small squeak from his girlfriend. "I'm hungry."

"Of course, the roaming fat ass is," Ren whispered to Mimi with a giggle.

"We'll talk more when we go to Kao-chan's place," Honey said brightly. "Haru-chan's special friend might call her during dinner."

"That is true!" China laughed.

Haruhi blinked and started saying a quiet prayer that he didn't decide to call her while the others were around.

"So, Haruhi-dear, where are you going to look for work now?" Romey asked with a smile as she pushed Kaoru over to grab Haruhi's luggage for her.

"I'm going to find a job with some place in my old neighborhood," Haruhi said. "I really want to hel-"

She went silent when she heard a cheerful melody playing from the bunned idol's purse. She looked at Jenny and saw her answer before hearing her squeal.

"MARKY!"

"No way! Crawdad's calling?! Put him on speaker!" China squealed as she jumped from Hikaru's arms and ran over to Jenny.

Jenny rolled her eyes and pressed the speaker button. "Marky hi! I miss you so much! How was Boston? Did you get me something? Oh, I gotta ask you to help me with a new song!"

The hosts heard a deep amused laugh sound from the idol's phone. They were so taken aback none of them noticed Haruhi's face flare up red.

"Boston was fine Bunny," he said laughing. "Yes, I got the both of you somethin' and yes I'll help when I get there in a few months."

"A few months?" China pouted. "Crawdad you're supposed to be here for the twins' birthday!"

"Chupacabra why are you whinin'? My friend still needs help with the training program."

"Ugh...finneeee." China pouted. "You better bring me beignets."

"Ouais, oui, mon petit Chupacabra préféré."

"Oh Marky, guess what! Our friend was in Bosto-eeek!" Jenny let out a yelp when her phone was taken and Haruhi had thrown it into the nearby fountain.

"What was that for Haru-chan?" Mimi asked.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Hikaru noted.

"Weird. Suouette, who was that? He sounded hot." Sally said with a small growl.

"My big brother," Jenny said simply. "He's really nice!"

"Big brother?"

"Technically." China laughed. "He's actually my big brother. Karu's met him, he sold paintings to him."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"And Marky wrote me some songs too," Jenny said simply with a small smile as she giggled. "His songs helped me win a lot of awards and things."

Haruhi squeaked softly and grabbed her suitcases from Kaoru. "Let's just go! We're gonna get stuck in traffic!" So, she slept with a hot, rich bastard that was a jock and knew music. What was he-a renaissance man? She glared over her shoulder at the others when she heard them protesting her sudden change in moods.

"Okay, we're going." They all said quickly and quietly as they followed after Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi groaned once she was in the room Romey and Kaoru had prepared for her. The whole ride to the couple's mansion the group asked China and Jenny a myriad of questions about their elusive big brother. By the time they were in the driveway Haruhi knew more about him than she knew about the law.

She flopped on the bed and sighed, burying her face into the pillows as she wanted to get a least a few minutes of quiet before joining the others for dinner. As she nuzzled it she realized that the covers didn't feel as luxurious or his or that she had somehow grown used to the latent smell of his hair care products in those very brief hours together.

She shuffled and looked at her phone. When she saw no new messages, she felt a little disappointed that he hadn't contacted her. Haruhi groaned and hit the pillow with her face repeatedly. Stop acting like a love-sick teenager! She reprimanded herself. Giving another loud and frustrated groan Haruhi rolled on her side and scrambled to grab the stuffed tanuki Romey and Kaoru made sure was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"He's just a silly guy, right Tanu?" Haruhi asked the stuffed animal softly as she shuffled under the covers and pulled them over her head.

She made it nod its head at her.

"Yeah, even if he's really...really...hot. He's just a guy! Just a guy I slept with...who happened to be related to two of my best friends…" Haruhi sighed and hugged the stuffed animal as she burrowed further into the sheets.

Downstairs the group waited for Haruhi to join them in the parlor. They were all seated around the large 4K TV as China and Jenny fought over what they would watch as they waited. Despite that, the group couldn't help but be colored curious at Haruhi's sudden temper tantrum and at the fact that the two "siblings" had a brother that had gone unmentioned for some odd years.

"Maybe Haruchi's tired," Jenny said softly. "And upset that all of you asked her so many questions about her own time. There is a reason why she left for Boston without us...and then stayed too because everyone wanted to know all about her personal business."

"We just wanna know what she's up to." Hikaru said.

"What if Haru-chan got into trouble somehow? How would we help her?" Honey asked.

"My darling daughter's in trouble?!" Tamaki cried loudly as he hugged one of the couch pillows and curled into a ball.

"Haruchi's a big girl and she can handle herself, she's not like any of us," Jenny said simply. "I mean we're all pretty reliant on one another...not to mention that if she wanted to keep a secret then she's allowed to keep it, we should all drop it and let her enjoy her welcome home dinner. Which means...you idiot King and perverted Raver, don't you dare question her...and Chi-Chi if you so much as ask her about it I won't make you my famous triple fudge cookies with chocolate chips and marshmallows...and I won't let you borrow my new dress I got from a top designer."

"But I was gonna wear that to the twins' party next month!" China pouted.

"If you bug Haruchi you won't," Jenny said simply. "Be a nice Chi-Chi...and you two idiot twins don't you dare cause trouble! I'll be sure to spit in your food if you do."

"Don't look at me." Kaoru said while discreetly pointing to Hikaru.

"Traitor!"

"What? You like to pry."

"And you don't?"

"No, I don't." Kaoru turned his nose up and his back on Hikaru causing his twin to growl in annoyance.

"Can it twins," Jenny ordered. "You guys need to be more like Kyo-pon, he's not wanting to pry into Haruchi's business."

"He's secretly looking up Crawdad's records though." China snorted.

"Miss Sakurai, I know not what you mean." Kyouya said looking up from his iPad.

"Kyo-pon," Jenny glared and said something to him in French before grabbing his ear and taking his iPad. "Bad, no checking up on people...and Mori don't you dare call the Boston police department to find out about what happened."

"Yeah, Crawdad's not a perv or a rapist or anythin'. I'm sure that if they did run into each other somehow that he was a perfect gentleman. If he wasn't I'm sure Granmere is haunting his ass right now."

"Maybe I'll um...call him." Jenny walked out of the room with Kyouya's phone and dialed Marcus's number. "Marky, pick up."

"Welcome to the house of not signing up for another credit card, leave a message after the fuck off." Marcus's voice said once the phone was picked up.

"Marcus Ray! You need to change that message," Jenny snapped in annoyance. "I really need to talk to you."

The other end was silent before Marcus was heard laughing.

"Bunny? What you doin' callin' from another number?" Marcus asked as he cleared his throat.

"My friend threw my phone into the fountain so I'm using my boyfriend's phone," Jenny said simply. "Listen Marky, I have something to ask you."

"What is it? It has to be quick, the team is takin' a break before we go back to training."

"Oh! The team?!" Jenny squealed. "Can I say hi? Please! Please! Please! They love me!"

She heard Marcus sigh before putting the phone on speaker.

"Fellas! Say hey!"

Jenny heard a chorus of "Hellos" and "I love yous" ring out from the field.

Jenny giggled. "Hey, boys! I do hope you're training hard and if you are I might just perform for you guys...alone."

She heard the players jeer and laugh, though they stopped when they saw Marcus glare at them and take the phone off speaker.

"Don't make me end your break early!" he threatened with an annoyed laugh before he started to speak to Jenny again. "Woman, what was that?"

"What? I wanted to give them a little motivation," she said simply. "Anyway, did you run into anyone in Boston? Anyone Japanese?"

"Do you know how many Japanese people there are in Boston for whatever reason?" Marcus asked with a snort. "You're askin' me that specific question for a specific reason. What's goin' on Pyo?"

"Well you didn't run into a Japanese woman with brown hair and brown eyes, did you?" Jenny asked. "She wears a tanuki hoodie a lot."

"Hmm…" She heard him hum loudly in thought for a prolonged amount of time. Jenny scrunched her face up in annoyance. He only did that when he felt she didn't need to know the answer to the question posed before.

"Marky, did you?" Jenny asked. "She has big eyes and is tiny...she's my friend and well...if you did meet her did you see anyone take advantage of her? She's been acting weird since she came back to Japan."

"Huh? Your friend?"

She listened to him snort and laugh once more.

"Yes, my friend...what's so funny?"

"I did not know you were friends with Baby Girl." He sighed, laughing quietly.

"Baby Girl?" Jenny blinked. "Marky, you didn't...Marky you didn't go into daddy mode, did you?"

"It was hard not to around her. Your friend was almost sucking my dick under the bar."

"Seriously?!" Jenny said loudly before quieting down. "Ugh...Marky, you did use protection, right?"

"Every time."

"Every time?! How many times?!"

"Like four? Maybe five?"

"Marcus Ray Sakurai!"

"What? Me and your friend are grown ass adults that can make our own decisions."

"I know, I know...just...ugh, when you come don't tell the others?"

"What? They puttin' a hit on me?"

"Err...well…"

Jenny heard Marcus sigh and chuckle.

"Don't worry Bunny, I'm not the kind of guy that kisses and tells. Your other overbearin' friends won't know a detail." Marcus promised before clearing his throat. "Anyways, I need to get back to practice. I'll see you soon Bunny."

"Fine...see you Marky." Jenny shook her head as she hung up and walked back into the room. Darn it...he just made it harder for himself whenever he would come to meet the group.

"So, what did you run off for Suouette?" Sally asked. "Who did you call? Was it your elusive big brother?"

Jenny squeaked out. "Um...well...I…" she shook her head and silent erased Marcus's number from Kyouya's phone. "Goddamn, it Marky…"

* * *

Haruhi groaned in annoyance and sat her phone down as she cuddled her stuffed tanuki while silently cursing her luck. Why didn't she not go to the party? Why did she not just spend the last night in Boston making sure she had everything? Wait...if she didn't go then she wouldn't have met such an amazing man. There was no way she would be able to get him out of her mind now nor would she be able to live it down if anyone else found out. She began cursing again loudly.

"What's wrong Baby Girl?"

Haruhi froze when that familiar shiver ran up her spine. That wasn't him, it couldn't be. She dared to turn to look at the doorway. Nope...it was him and for some reason, he was in his boxers.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Haruhi cried. "Did you follow me?! Wait did anyone see you?! Why the hell didn't you tell me your sisters were China-chan and Usada?!"

"You never asked Baby Girl." He walked over and sat on the bed. "I'm here because you asked me to be here."

"No, I didn't!" Haruhi cried. "Go away! Just go away! I don't want to see you! Ugh, why can't you just go away? I don't want anything to do with you…"

"Then why give me your number?"

"I don't know...I just...ugh...I…" Haruhi groaned in Japanese before putting the pillow over her head. "Go away…"

She felt the bed shift and combined with his silence she thought he had finally disappeared. She was wrong though when she felt something run down her spine and stop at the small of her back.

"Go away!" Haruhi wailed. "Just go away! I don't want to see you! Go away! Just stop bugging me!"

"Haruhi-dear! Wake up you're having a nightmare!"

Haruhi opened her eyes and groaned. "Romey-chan... did you see...ugh nevermind...what's wrong?"

"We were wondering if you were going to join us for dinner anytime soon. The food is getting cold."

Haruhi's face flared red. "Oh...right...um...I'll be down in a minute."

She watched Romey leave and sat up with a sigh and groan. She had a bad feeling she was never going to get him out of her mind.

 **To be Continued**


	3. Birthday Night (Part Une)

**Chapter 3: Birthday Night (Part Une)**

"Marcus-san…."

"Yes Baby Girl?"

"Don't stop…" Haruhi begged with a small whine. She moaned out softly and grabbed at the sheets as the man above her thrusted into her slowly.

It was a dream and she knew it. After almost two months of having him appear to her in her dreams she eventually gave up fighting it. The only downside was that it was a dream. Ever since she returned home the lawyer felt herself longing to feel his touch in the downtime that she had. Forced to make do with just her dreams and the memory of their night together she made due with just that.

She moaned in her hand in an attempt to stifle them, not wanting to wake up Romey and Kaoru again. Damn, just another reason she needed her own place. No thanks to that blond idiot most landlords were wary of renting to her.

In the background, Haruhi could hear a faint ringing. She ignored it, not wanting for her dream to end before she did. A small annoyed cry came from her when the phone didn't stop ringing.

"You should answer it Baby Girl," his deep voice said with a chuckle.

Haruhi shook her head. "No...don't stop…"

"Trust me it'll be worth it."

Haruhi pouted though shivered at feeling his lips on her neck. Rolling over on her side, she fumbled to grab her phone from its charger before answering it.

"Hello?" she demanded in frustration.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Haruhi froze at hearing that familiar chuckle. Damn her luck. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"Baby Girl?"

"Ah! Right...M-Marcus-san...um...hello." She said in a coarse whisper.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

Yes. "No...well kinda. Marcus-san why are you calling me? I thought you were in Boston still." Haruhi asked softly.

"You did ask me to call whenever I came to Japan. I'll be there in a few hours and was wondering if you'd like to get lunch."

"L-Lunch huh?"

She could have agreed but she also remembered that the twins' birthday party was that night and that she and the others would be spending most of the day setting up. If she accepted she'd have a damn hard time getting away from the lot of them.

"Today's a bad day for me," she said softly. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds fair. I have some settling I need to do today anyways."

"Settling?"

"Oh I'm thinking of moving here permanently."

"Y-You are?!"

Haruhi's excitement was made known to herself when she heard Marcus laugh in amusement over the phone. She blushed brightly and covered her mouth.

"I-I mean...you are? Why?" she asked softly.

"Well I have family here and they want to see more of me."

Oh, right. China and Jenny were his siblings. Haruhi chewed on her bottom lip gently in thought, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Oh well...um...maybe I can sneak out of my meeting for a quick lunch? You are coming to Bunkyo right?"

"Yeah I am."

Just hearing the smile in his voice made her heart flip.

"O-Okay. Um, we could meet at the McDonald's on the other side of Aogiri Park."

"Aogiri Park? That sounds like a date...how does one sound?"

"It sounds good. Um...I'll see you then Marcus-san."

"See you Baby Girl. Sweet dreams."

He hung up and Haruhi buried her head into the pillows while thrashing and screaming. She actually made a date with someone! She was proud of herself and the place was perfect...just two blocks down from where the party was going to be held so she could sneak out and back before they missed her too terribly.

"Haruhi-dear! It's time for breakfast!"

Oh. Haruhi sat up and stretched before she joined Romey in the kitchen. She yawned and said a brief good morning to her but then blinked when she saw it was only the two of them.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"I told him to go somewhere with Hikaru-dear while the others came over to discuss the party."

"Oh."

"Hm? Is everything okay Haruhi-dear?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! I just didn't get much sleep!" Haruhi waved her hands in quick dismissing motions. "So, uh, is everyone going to be coming over here?"

"That's what I just said yes."

"Oooh...okay." Haruhi popped her lips and grabbed a piece of toast. She ate it dry while trying to find a way to avoid contact with China a little while longer.

Romey shook her head as she continued setting out the separate plates of food for each of the guests. She knew Haruhi had always a little well...strange...but lately, the tiny tanuki lawyer has been so in excess. Her attention went back to Haruhi when her friend made a small yelp upon hearing the doorbell ring.

"You sit and eat Haruhi-dear." Romey said softly as she left the dining room to answer the door. "Come in everyone!"

Haruhi could hear her beckoning for their friends to join them. At hearing the group clamoring Haruhi shoved more toast in her mouth before starting on the plate set before her.

"Chi-Chi why can't we invite Marky over today?" Jenny pouted. "I really wanted him to meet all of you and plus I bet he'd really like to meet Haruchi."

"You're just excited because your older brother wants you to have fun with the girls." Sally said. "Even if he's hot damn with a slice of good god papi chulo!"

"I told you not to show Baby Mama his senior pictures." China cackled as she sat next to Haruhi. "Anyways, Crawdad wants to settle in before he gets dragged out by you later."

"Eh-Eh? Me?" Haruhi asked through a mouth full of food.

"Oh not you, Bun-Buns."

"I wanna show Marky around town," Jenny pouted. "And Haruchi you should go with us, you'd have a lot of fun and I know Marky would adore having you tag along. He likes small girls."

"As exhibited by his ex." China snorted.

"EX?!"

"Uh yeah...I dated Marky once."

"WHAT?!" Haruhi cried.

"How did you go from HERO to ZERO?!" Sally demanded as she pointed to Kyouya.

"Miss Moore, do remember that I am driving all of us to the venue later." Kyouya said calmly as he picked up a piece of low sodium turkey bacon.

"Well Marky and I realized we just didn't click," Jenny waved a hand. "Besides Kyo-pon's my prince charming, he's just my type."

"You just have a thing for dark hair and glasses." Honey yelped out and hid behind China. "Wah! Squishy-chan, she glared at me and threw an orange at me!"

"Bun-Buns be nice." China chided as she pulled Honey into her lap. "Either way, Crawdad wore glasses at one point. I don't think he still does though."

"How could you date your own brother?" Tamaki asked putting his hands on Jenny's shoulders. "How?! That's incest!"

"Tama, Marky isn't my real brother." Jenny waved a hand. "We're play siblings kind of like how Chi-Chi is my play sister, even if she's a pain in the butt like a real one...I mean borrowing my clothes, chopping the heads off my dolls when we were little and reading my diary."

"I still do. I didn't know you were into butt stuff Shitstain."

"Miss Sakurai!"

"Chi-Chi leave him alone," Jenny laughed. "Oh Haruchi what's wrong?"

Haruhi glared at the two before sighing. "Excuse me." She walked up the stairs and sent a text to Marcus.

 _I can make it after all, want to meet up for lunch daddy?_

 _Sure Baby Girl. You still want to meet at McDonald's or do you have somethin' tastier in mind?_

 _Meet me at the Sakura Lounge._

 _Is that by Aogiri Park too?_

 _Yes. Make sure you wear something nice because you won't be let in without a jacket and a tie._

 _Trust me Baby Girl, I'll be dressed to kill._

 _Great, see you then daddy._

"Sweetcheeks! Come down and eat so we can head to the venue!"

Haruhi took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. She'd have to fake sick to get out of going to the venue. After all, she'd need to see him again. She wanted to know that she was now the only person on his mind.

After a few moments with no word from Haruhi, the group voted for Tamaki to go check on her despite his protests. Usually walking into any of Haruhi's rooms uninvited resulted in her attacking him with the nearest projectile. The blond king cleared his throat and knocked on the door nervously.

"Haruhi? It's your dearest daddy coming in to check on you." The shaking of his voice could be heard through the door.

Haruhi sighed and quickly did the only thing she could think of. She pretended to throw up, and quickly scrambled into bed after flushing the toilet.

Tamaki ran over and hugged Haruhi. "Haruuhii! What's wrong? Did that devil twin poison you?!"

"First of all senpai, Kaoru's not here and second of all let me go." Haruhi mumbled. "I'm not feeling well...so go on with the others...tell them I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay...Mommy! Tell our children that I'm not coming! I have to take care of our daughter!"

"Senpai, first of all you're NOT my dad," Haruhi said. "And second of all you are dating Sally-chan, and you're not going to use me as a means of escaping from your duties of decorating for the twins birthday party."

Tamaki's face blanched as he backed away from her and resigned to sit in a corner, growing mushrooms as he mumbled about the foul things Haruhi dared to say to him.

Haruhi sighed. "Senpai, leave now…" She grumbled. "Or I'll tell everyone about what you do with those mushrooms."

Tamaki gasped and sulked out of the room akin to a caterpillar. Haruhi watched him leave, sighing heavily to herself as she curled up under the covers more. She made sure to listen to the group as they began gathering their things and supplies to leave. Listening longer she heard the cars pull out if the long driveway and speed down the street.

She counted in her head. Usually they would return somewhere within fifteen minutes of their departure if they had left something behind.

At thirty minutes, Haruhi got out of bed and went to shower. She had to have a game plan and she needed to mentally prepare herself for whatever answers he'd give her. After all, he wasn't like the hosts from what she could gather. He was different and that difference was more terrifying than eating Hikaru's cooking.

She looked in her temporary closet and scanned over the items hanging with a critical eye. She wanted something that would keep his attention on her and only her. All of her outfits had the combined attention hold as a wet mop. Then she saw it: a dress she had fought tooth and nail, and eventually lost that battle, with China and Jenny to keep away from her. She laughed softly at the irony as she picked up the dress and laid it out on her bed. She scanned the closet for the accessories the dynamic duo had picked out for her also.

She wrapped the short scarf around her neck and slipped the short red pumps on before grabbing her things and rushing out of the house. Haruhi checked her phone, it was ten-thirty. Her commute to the other side of Aogiri Park would take roughly an hour and a half, leaving her time to prepare herself more.

* * *

Damn, she was late. Haruhi grumbled as she hurried as fast as she could to the Sakura Lounge. She sighed when she made it to the restaurant, noting with a small frown at how busy it already was. Sighing deeply she smoothed out her dress, making sure it lay flat over the curves which it accentuated.

She clicked her tongue quietly in a mix of annoyance and nervousness as she slowly approached the hostess station.

"Excuse me, I'd like a table for two."

She watched the waitress nod without looking up, searching furiously through the book for an open seat.

"I'm sorry ma-oh!" the hostess gasped softly, looking at Haruhi as if she had seen a celebrity of some sort. "Ah, I'm sorry ma'am, that was so rude of me! Your table is already ready."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at her but gave the young woman a smile as she followed her through the crowded restaurant. She didn't know she felt about being called ma'am but at least it was different from being called a commoner.

The two progressed to the back, in a small rather romantic area of the lounge next to the stage where a pianist played a soft melody and across the way from the bar.

"Sakurai-san, here is your guest." The hostess announced as she stepped back slightly.

Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Marcus slide from his side of the booth and stand. He was dressed smartly in an ivory suit with a brown vest and gold shirt. Matching sunglasses hid his eyes but she could tell he was analyzing her appearance as he smiled and motioned for her to sit.

"It's good to see you again Baby Girl." He said with a deep chuckle.

His voice caused a warm feeling in Haruhi's stomach. She smiled, fighting back the blush rising on her cheeks as she sat down slowly. Once in her seat she watched him sit as well before asking the waitress to bring them two teas.

They watched her leave, Haruhi frowning slightly at seeing the waitress blush from his being charming. He must have caught the glare she had given the poor girl because Haruhi heard him laugh softly and watched him as he took his sunglasses off and put them inside of his jacket.

"I'm surprised you asked me to meet you here Baby Girl." He admitted with a smile.

"You are? Why?" Haruhi watched his lips twitch into a smile as he adjusted in the seat, leaning in an almost predatory way. He looked like a big cat that had just spotted it's prey.

"Because whenever I'm asked to meet a woman in a place like this it's always to be drilled." He looked at her as he gave a slight lick of his lips. "Am I wrong, Baby Girl?"

Haruhi turned bright red. '"I just wanted to meet you here…" she mumbled. "I mean it's th only place that my friends go to alot...I mean aside from the Raintree restaurant but I didn't think it was a good idea since I'm not sure that Anna and Elsa planned to have our friends' party there today."

"That's right, the twins are havin' their birthday party today." He gave a slightly amused chuckle as he looked at Haruhi. "Is that the only reason why we're here?"

"No...I just wanted to know...uh more about you." Haruhi said softly. "I've only heard stories about you…"

"Uh-huh," he leaned back, nodding to the waitress with a small smile when she brought back their teas. She left and he added more sugar to his, stirring it with the straw. "Let me guess...you've heard about me and Bunny datin'?" he asked, looking Haruhi in her eyes while looking up from his tea.

"Yeah not that I am jealous or anything but why her?" Haruhi asked softly. "I mean why'd you choose to date her? I know it couldn't have been her wits or you're the type to like women who can tie their hair into a bow and wear it like that all day."

"You sound jealous, it's cute." He took a sip of his tea and leaned back in his seat. "It was a childhood thing. From when I was fourteen or so to when Bunny turned sixteen and moved here. It was a first love type deal, we grew up together so we just found things in each other that made us wanna date."

"So it was the hair." Haruhi mumbled.

"No, it was that big heart under all of that breast fat." He said so smoothly Haruhi almost missed the joking aspect of it.

"Oh...um...so you two dated...but she calls you her brother." Haruhi said softly. "I mean it was weird at first until she and China-chan explained it."

"We grew up together and for a while I took care of them...but I like to think that while we were together I showed her what to expect and want from anyone else she might date."

Haruhi took a sip of her tea before coughing at his words. Boy was he going to be in for a surprise. "I see, well you don't have to worry!" she then glanced away from him. "So why'd you pick me up while I was drunk?"

He laughed. "Baby Girl you made your way over to my table and sat on my lap."

"I did?!" Haruhi cried. "I...oh god...I'm so sorry if I forced you into bed."

Marcus held his hand up and offered her a smile. "It's okay, definitely no harm done."

"Are you sure I didn't mean to…" Haruhi paled when her phone rang. "Damn it...excuse me." she anwered it before letting out a yelp when the sound of a loud voice came from it.

"HARUHI! MY DARLING LITTLE GIRL WHERE ARE YOU?! WE CAN'T FIND YOU! DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED BY THE PLEBEIAN EXCHANGE?!"

Marcus snorted softly. "Is this the source of your daddy fetish Baby Girl?"

Haruhi blushed before she shook her head. "Senpai, you're not my dad and I'm fine...I recovered and went out for a walk."

"You did? Well join us for lunch." Tamaki said. "Daddy would love for you to come eat with us at The Sakura Lounge."

"What?!" Haruhi cried. "What?! Why!?"

"We want you to join us." Tamaki said. "We'll be getting a private table right now. Just let them know who you are."

Haruhi looked over at the hostess station and saw the others were there. "Oh fuck me…" She ended the call and slid under the table.

"Baby Girl, we're not repeating the other night are we?" Marcus teased as he leaned down to look under the table.

"Shh," Haruhi said. "Tell me when they're gone so I can sneak out...it was great to see you but I should be going."

Marcus shook his head with a small smile. He reached a hand under the table and patted her on her head as he watched the hostess station. He looked down at her when he saw the hostess walk them towards the private rooms.

"You're good to go Baby Girl."

Haruhi nodded about to dart out from the table when she saw a familiar pair of high heeled shoes. "Damn it…"

"MARKY!"

She saw Marcus move and stand, hearing him chuckle as he pulled her into a hug.

"Bunny, what are you doin' here?"

"I'm here with my friends and boyfriend." Jenny said brightly. "We're having lunch together before we get ready for the party tonight. I am so excited because it's going to be an amaze party."

"I see, I'll make sure to stop by for an hour or two. Where is it at again?"

"It's at my friend's restaurant." Jenny said simply. "We decided to have it there instead of at the park because it would've ended up being a street party...say Marky, why are you here alone? Why not join us?"

"I had a date set up but she stood me up," Marcus smiled slightly. "And I would join you but I need to get back to my place to meet the movers coming with the rest of my stuff."

"Are you sure?" Jenny pouted and puffed out her cheeks. "Pyo...ok…"

Haruhi heard Marcus laugh, a sound opposite to the laugh that she had heard. She peeked out from under the table to see him poke the air out of her cheeks.

"I'll see you tonight Bunny, just text me the address." He promised.

"Ok, i'll be sure to do that." Jenny said and smiled. "I should go before everyone orders without me." she kissed Marcus on the cheek and walked away.

Haruhi crawled from under the table and sighed heavily. "Damn that was close."

"Yeah it was."

Marcus turned to Haruhi and smiled, leaning down and placing a small kiss on her lips before he placed money for the drinks on the table.

"I'll see you tonight, Baby Girl. We can finish this interview then."

"Wait…" Haruhi said softly. "I can go with you...uh...if you want company that is...I know my friends are probably not expecting me to show up."

"They'll just call you until you do join them." He leaned close to Haruhi, close enough for her to smell his complementing cologne, after shave and deodorant. "Plus," his voice was deep as he whispered in her ear, "I want your attention to be all mine Baby Girl."

Haruhi shuddered and pulled her phone out of her purse. She quickly walked to the lobster tank and dropped it in before walking back to him. "I want to give you all of my attention daddy."

Marcus laughed quietly and offered her his arm. "Well, let's go then sugah."

Haruhi took his arm and smiled brightly. "Ok daddy."

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Birthday Night (Part Deux)

**WARNING: CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **Chapter 4: Birthday Night (Part Deux)**

Haruhi stared in quiet awe at the spaciousness of his house. It was a mansion tucked away on the quieter side of town, about two train exchanges away from the stop near the neighborhood where the hosts lived. The house itself was painted with calming dark blue walls, silver trim, and grey marbled floors and countertops. The only parts of the house that were fully furnished were the bathrooms, kitchen and his bedroom which was decorated similarly to his bedroom back in Boston.

"Enjoying yourself Baby Girl?" Marcus asked with an amused laugh as he walked to the foot of the stairs. "It'll look better once all of the furniture is here."

Haruhi nodded quietly. "It's calming in here and different than...uh well what little I could remember from your place back in Boston." she blushed a soft hue of red at the memory.

She saw him smile and hold his hand out to her. "No, it's kinda similar, just different colors."

"Oh," Haruhi took his hand in hers and stared up at him. "It's nice...sort of...I'm sure once you move in all of your things it'll feel more homely."

"It should, home is where you make it." Marcus turned to Haruhi and smiled softly before he scooped her up bridal style.

"Daddy…" Haruhi whispered. "We just found eachother again…"

"Then I'll make sure you remember this night," he promised as he carried her into his room.

Haruhi blushed more and leaned her head against his chest as her fingers ran up and down his chest gently. "I'll remember it...as long as I am with you."

"Good girl." He chuckled, pushing the door to his room open with his shoulder.

Haruhi looked up and saw that the one difference between this and his old room was that the bed was bigger than the previous. She then looked to him and squeaked softly when he laid her on the mattress, feeling herself sink into the comfortably soft pillow-top.

He crawled over her, leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft and passionate kiss. His lips tasted sweet, like the tea from the restaurant, as they lingered on hers. Every second that passed the hotter she felt herself growing, her arms snaking up and around his neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She felt his hands roam her body, groping and squeezing different places until they rested on her hips.

She moaned out against his lips, her whole body heating up from the kisses he was giving her. The way his body felt against hers, the way he seemed to be putting all of his weight on her and the way his hands were on her hips. Everything about this felt right and even better than the first time. All Haruhi wanted to do was lose herself in every touch he gave her.

Marcus pulled away from her, smiling down at her briefly as he stroked her cheek. He kissed her again before moving his lips to her neck, peppering the exposed skin with soft kisses as he held her hips to his. Every kiss he leaned into her, his body grinding against hers gently.

"Daddy…" Haruhi whimpered softly.

"Tell me what you want Baby Girl," he whispered into her neck before biting it gently.

"I want you…"

"You want me to what?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice as one of the hands on her hips crept under the skirt of her dress. His hand was cold against her flushed skin, the large and slightly calloused thing stroking the inside of her thigh making sure to inch up closer to her underwear with every kiss he placed on her neck.

"I want you to make love to me…" Haruhi whimpered out as she kissed him again.

He hummed slightly at her kiss, propping himself up with his free hand as the digits on the other slowly stroked her folds over the silken fabric of her underwear.

Haruhi gave a soft yet almost unheard gasp as she ran her hands down into his pants and grabbed his member. She slowly began rubbing up and down the length with a small smile against his lips. Her fingers circled the head gently.

He gave a soft groan that turned into a growl. He grabbed her wrists and smirked down at her.

"You didn't ask to touch me Baby Girl," he said with a little growl as he pressed her pearl with his fingers.

"Sorry, daddy…" Haruhi whispered softly. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes, you may." He let her wrists go and kissed her temple as his fingers played with her folds.

"Thank you, daddy…" Haruhi whined and began stroking him again. She smiled softly as she started rubbing him slowly.

He groaned softly, kissing her shoulder as his fingers slipped under her underwear and slowly stroked up her folds. He chuckled and leaned down, breathing heavily in her ear as he kissed the top of it.

"Wet already Baby Girl?" She could hear a small chuckle come from him.

Haruhi ignored him as she concentrated on her strokes. She wanted nothing more to take him into her mouth. She wanted to taste him, even if it was just for a second. She slowed down her strokes and rubbed the head more.

He groaned out a small chuckle as he pulled away from Haruhi. He sat up, stripping out of his jacket and vest before undoing his belt and pulling his pants down at a torturously slow pace.

Haruhi groaned out watching him. "Don't tease…" She whined. "I want you now daddy."

"You'll get me soon." He leaned forward and kissed her before pulling his pants and underwear off. His hardened member bobbed free of its confines, the long, twitching shaft sitting at attention for her. He leaned back against the headboard and pulled Haruhi towards him by her arms.

Haruhi smiled softly and kissed him before she moved down and began kissing his chest gently. He watched her with a small smile, running his hand through her hair as she did so. She stopped just above his member and kissed it gently before taking him into her mouth.

She heard him groan softly with a small chuckle. He adjusted slightly, pulling pillow upon pillow behind his back.

"Take your time, you don't wanna choke sugah."

Haruhi responded to him by grunting softly as she took more of his member into her mouth. She gave a small whine of frustration when she couldn't fit any more of him in her mouth. Her hands came up and began working faster and faster up and down his member.

Marcus groaned out softly with a small smile as his hand ran through her hair, pushing it to the side so that he could see her face as she worked his member.

"Relax your jaw and throat, sugah."

Haruhi moaned her response and did as he said as she moaned more from his taste and the way he felt in her mouth. Haruhi felt him take her hair into his hand and push her head lower down on his shaft.

"Don't panic and breath through your nose…" his voice was deep and lulling despite being laced with lust as he coached her through it.

Haruhi moaned out and gave a small whine of surprise when she felt her mouth begin filling up with more of his member. She started sucking and stroking it faster before letting out a soft gagging sound.

He moaned out of softly, whispering reaffirming words to her. She could hear his southern accent become thicker the more she worked him and the more he talked her through it.

She withdrew some of his member from her mouth and placed her lips all over the slit, she didn't want to let a single drop escape from her mouth. Her heart raced as she anticipated what he'd taste like. Haruhi moaned out again as she became bolder with the strokes.

"Baby Girl…"

His only words of warning was her name as in the following seconds his cum spilled into her mouth with low groans coming from him.

Haruhi drank his cum as she pulled her mouth from his member as a little got onto her face. She looked up at him and gave a soft moan of his name. He smiled, moving his braid from his face with one hand as he motioned for her to come closer with the other.

Haruhi crawled up to him and kissed him gently. She ran her hands into his hair, gently tugging on his braids as she held the kiss. He held her face in his hands, his thumb stroking her cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

Haruhi broke the kiss long enough to whisper. "I think...I am in love with you."

She saw Marcus smile slightly, a warmer smile as he gently flipped her onto her back. He leaned down and kissed her as his hands reached up and pulled her dress straps off her shoulders and gently pushed the fabric down over her body.

Haruhi helped him to take her dress off and she glanced up at him again kissing him again. "Daddy…"

"Yes Baby Girl?" He asked with a small purr as he slipped her underwear off.

"I want you so much," Haruhi whispered. "I've dreamt about you since we met...I've wanted you to make love to me over and over again since we last saw each other. I want to feel you...I want you to fill me up...I want to be everything you want me to be to you."

Marcus smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her with enough passion to make her melt. He leaned between her legs, his member grinding against her folds as he reached over and pulled a condom out of his bedside table. He pulled away, kissing down her body slowly.

Haruhi felt his hands stroke up and down her thighs, pushing them out and placing them on his shoulders as his tongue licked over the top of clit in small circles.

Haruhi moaned out in pure pleasure at his tongue on her clit and the way it worked circles around it. She shuddered at the feelings he was giving her. She desperately wanted him. Her whole body responded to his touch, licks, and kisses. Her whole body seemed to respond to everything he did to her. Her voice seemed to raise in volume as she cried out three words.

"I'm your woman!"

"Good girl," he said, his voice muffled by her folds as his tongue slipped into her core.

Haruhi cried out loudly and shuddered. "Daddy! Please stop teasing!" she pouted. "I want to feel you now!"

He ignored her, licking inside of her leisurely. He wanted to taste her again himself, missing the sweet and salty juices that coated his tongue the deeper he licked. He looked up at her, hazel eyes taking in her writhing form as his hands held her thighs in place.

"Daddy please….Give it to me now!"

He chuckled softly. He pulled away and hovered over her, slowly rolling the condom on his member and fingering her once it was on.

"Daddy…" Haruhi whined out. "Give it to me NOW!"

She saw his eyebrow twitch and a calm, disarming smile appeared on his face. He rolled Haruhi on her side, rubbing her hip and ass gently before swatting it, leaving a red mark on the pale flesh.

Haruhi yelped out. "What was that for daddy?"

"Discuss don't yell Baby Girl," he said simply as he laid her back on her back and spread her legs. "Yelling only makes me tease you longer." He said as he rubbed his member against her folds, letting the tip slide in before popping it out.

Haruhi whined. "Please...don't tease…" she whimpered. "I need you so much…"

"Hold on to somethin' tight Baby Girl," he said with a small smirk.

Haruhi nodded as she grasped the bed tightly. "Is this good enough daddy?"

"Good girl."

He pumped his member slowly before thrusting his full length into Haruhi quickly. She cried out loudly as her whole body shuddered. She could feel him deep inside of her and whimpered out more and more. He rubbed her hips and lower stomach as he started to move inside of her hard and slow, taking deliberately rough strokes as he lifted one of her legs up.

"Oh god, daddy…" Haruhi gasped feeling his strokes touch every nerve within her. She couldn't describe the feeling going through her body but knew it was much better than the first time with him.

He leaned down and kissed under her ear as he thrust deeper into her. She could hear him groan softly with each thrust, his member throbbing each time her walls tightened around him. His hands held a tight grip on her thighs as he pushed deep enough for his member to be completely inside of her.

"Daddy! Oh god yes!" Haruhi cried out loudly, she quickened up the pace of her hips against his. Her whole body shuddering and her walls tightening more around his member. She gave a louder whine of his name.

"Atta girl…" he gave a little growl, coaxing her into crying out louder as he started to thrust into her harder. He would grind his hips into her with each inward thrust, moving his hips in small circles.

"DADDY!" Haruhi cried out loudly. "Yes! Daddy! More! More! Oh god, more!

He leaned down, kissing her neck as he pulled out and nearly fell out before thrusting into her quickly. He smirked softly against her skin when he felt himself brush against a small bundle of nerves.

Haruhi cried out loudly and screamed his name in pleasure. "Damn it daddy!" she whimpered.

"Hm? What?" he feigned innocence and gave a small purr, holding her body flush to his as he began hitting it repeatedly.

Haruhi cried out louder. "DAMN IT, DADDY!"

"Such a foul mouth," he teased as he bit her neck. Marcus ground his hips into her, hitting her spot with rough precision as their sweat soaked bodies stayed flush to each other.

Haruhi let out a louder scream. "I'm close...daddy…."

"Go ahead," he whispered in her ear. "You have Daddy's permission Baby Girl."

Haruhi moaned out kissing him passionately and whimpered out as she tightened around his member as she began releasing over it as she shuddered and whined out crying his name out loud and biting his shoulder.

She felt Marcus lean back and pull her with him. She sat on his lap, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he started to thrust into her harder and faster. She could hear him groan out soft growls in her ear, his member throbbing harder as his release was near again.

Haruhi tightened her walls around his member again and cried out his name louder and moved her hips with his. "Daddy...please.."

He turned his head and crashed his lips against hers, holding the kiss and groaning out his release into her mouth. She felt warm and could feel the tip of the condom expand slightly as his body jerked under hers.

Haruhi kissed him gently and gazed into his eyes. "I love you…" She whispered.

She saw Marcus blink a few times but he otherwise smiled and kissed her gently as he laid her back on his bed. He pulled out of her slowly and kissed her again as he settled next to her with his arms around her waist.

Haruhi smiled softly laying her head on his chest with a small smile. She kissed him gently again before whispering. "I think you're the love of my life."

"Why do you think that?" he asked with a small laugh as his hand stroked over her lower back.

"You make me feel things that I never felt before," Haruhi said softly. "I feel so great that you're with me...I don't know why...but maybe everything happened for a reason…"

Marcus smiled softly. "Maybe it did," he kissed her gently before reaching for his phone with a quiet groan when he heard it ring. "What rabbit?"

"Marky! We need your hel-why do you sound tired?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked as he rubbed Haruhi's back. "What do you need? I got company here."

"Err well...we need your help to find our friend. She's not answering her phone."

"Oh, she's right here." Marcus handed his phone over to Haruhi, smirking quietly at the glare the young woman gave him when he handed the phone over.

"Hello?"

"Haruchi, why are you with Marky?!"

"I just...uh...we ran into each other and I wanted to talk to him," Haruhi said with a nervous laugh. "I'm fine."

"Ok...but um...don't be late to the party."

"I won't be." Haruhi swatted Marcus's hand away from her. "I'll see you then Usada."

"Ok…bye."

Haruhi ended the call and glared at Marcus. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because if she didn't get a hold of you she'd send out Navy Seal Team Six to find you," Marcus said simply as he rolled the condom off and stood with a stretch. "The first place they'd go is back to the Sakura Lounge and they'd talk to the hostess that saw you leave with a tall foreigner."

"You're right…" Haruhi went silent and watched him. "I should get up...I need to put on something else since they'd make a big deal out of me wearing a dress."

"You look good in 'em, compliments your legs."

"Thank you…" Haruhi blushed more. "Umn...daddy? Are you going to be at the party tonight too? I'd love to see you again."

"If I missed it the Chupacabra would track me down and attack me." Marcus laughed softly.

Haruhi nodded. "I'll see you then…" she said softly. "Um...I meant what I said too."

Marcus smiled and kissed her forehead before helping her up. "Be sure to wear something pretty for me Baby Girl."

Haruhi nodded. "I will daddy," she promised. "Or else you'll punish me right?"

"And then some."

* * *

Haruhi staggered into Romey's and Kaoru's shared home once Marcus dropped her off. Though, they stayed outside in the car for a few more moments to say goodbye one more time. She sighed softly and dreamily as she made it into her room without either friend figuring out where she was or what she was doing...or better yet _who_ she was doing.

She bit her bottom lip with a soft smile, twirling the ends of her hair in a daydream-like state as she thought about earlier with Marcus. She found herself blushing and growing hotter at the thought of how much power his thrusts had.

She slapped her cheeks a few times. Snap out it...even if he was a walking aphrodisiac. Haruhi sighed dreamily once more before walking into the bathroom to run water in the tub. The digital clock on the tiled wall of the bathroom told her that it was three going on four. She had a few hours until the party was to start and she'd see Marcus again.

As she eased into the tub, Haruhi sighed at the hot water soaking in her skin. She rubbed her arms bare of the leftover soap from her pre-scrub before leaning back in the tub. She noticed the slight reflecting material of the shower wall held her reflection and began checking herself. Her thighs were bruised with his finger marks on them but she needed to see where he left any and all bruises or markings on her. She counted four, most being in easily hid place of her body.

She sighed heavily and smiled again at the memory. Another sigh and smile were dedicated to thinking of what they would do for their own private after party. But before that, she needed to decide what to wear for him.

Haruhi lifted her leg and looked at it. Maybe that red and white dress with the really slutty slit up the leg would work. She gave a giddy laugh and bit her bottom lip in the thought of her new daddy's reaction to her in that dress.

Hopefully, he'd punish her...Haruhi gave another giddy giggle as she thought of what he could possibly do to her and what she wanted him to do. Aside from that, that dress had to make him focus his overly charming self on her even if they were dating.

She slid under the water and sighed softly, knowing that no matter what happened that night she'd wear something that would make him sure to be by her side the entirety of the party.

All she had to worry about was Sally's antics.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Birthday Night (Part Trois)

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **Chapter 5: Birthday Night (Part Trois)**

Haruhi gave a small annoyed sigh as she sat in the parlor with Romey and Kaoru while they waited for China and Hikaru to come over. The two "birthday boys" thought that it would be fun to for them to arrive in style with their girls. She was stuck waiting on the two because Kyouya and Jenny were late to pick her up...like usual. She wasn't going to ride with Tamaki to save herself a half-hour of hearing him squeal over her dress before they even made it to the party.

It wasn't as if it was a bad dress, it was a strapless red chiffon dress with a high slit up the right side. The biggest part of the dress was that there was nothing keeping it from slipping down and exposing what little cleavage she had. Sighing softly and laughing at the idea of Marcus ripping it off of her was enough to make her want to call him over right now and just let him take her as his over and over again until he was satisfied. Blushing more she began to wonder if she should continue on with their game of pretending to just meet each other for the sake of appearances but at the same time she wanted to prove that she was the right woman to be his "little girl."

She felt as if the conversation between the two lovers was being directed to her and she turned to look at them after trying to fan the blush from her cheeks.

"Hm? Did you say something?" She asked Romey curiously.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted me to get you something from the kitchen," Romey said brightly. "You might need to wait a little longer because Jenny-dear and Kyouya-san are both running late because they're in traffic."

"Oh...um...just a glass of water would be fine," Haruhi said while cursing those two mentally. She was eager to get to the party but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder what Marcus would do to her if she kept him waiting for too long. He'd probably drag her into the coat room and punish her.

"Maybe you'd be better off riding with us," Kaoru blinked and tapped Haruhi on the shoulder. "Oi Earth to Haruhi, can you hear me on Planet Tanuki?"

Haruhi blinked and stared at Kaoru blankly in annoyance from rousing her from her reverie. "What was that Kaoru? I wasn't paying attention…" she said flatly.

"I said you'd be better off riding with us," Kaoru said. "You know you're going to be late if you let those two drive you there...why in the world didn't you ask the boss to take you to the party?"

"Why?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You know why…I'm going outside to wait…"

"Geez, I was just asking!"

Haruhi shut the door behind her and sighed leaning against the door and blushed more at the idea of Marcus and her being alone...that he'd probably snap into daddy mode the moment he saw her. That he'd probably tell her to ask him permission to do anything...it was something she anticipated. Hopefully he'd punish her first before settling into his role as her "daddy".

"Sweetcheeks! Damn you look fly!"

"Ah...uh, China-chan, what are you…" Haruhi began before looking up and seeing the familiar black car pull up. "Ah! My ride's here! See ya!" she ran to the car and opened the door as she got in and shut the door. "Drive!"

"Haruchi, hi?" Jenny blinked but shook her head as she giggled. "Your dress is cute, and you look really impatient."

"I'm just ready to get this night over with." Haruhi deadpanned. "Usada, you're wearing a nice dress…"

"Thank you." Jenny giggled. "Kyo-pon bought it for me."

"I see…" Haruhi frowned and sighed in annoyance. Was that rabbit dressed like that on purpose? Was she going to steal her daddy away? No no...Usada always dressed this way for parties. Maybe she could convince her to wear something else.

"You know Usada, I heard that Taylor Swift has the same dress," Haruhi said quietly.

"She does?" Jenny blinked. "What?! I can't be seen in the same dress then...Kyo-pon take me back home, I wanna change."

"But Jennifer Anne…"

"NOW!" Jenny shouted.

"Fine…" Kyouya glared at Haruhi in the rearview mirror cursing quietly.

Haruhi gave Kyouya an innocent smile all the while suppressing her victorious smile and chuckle.

"Haruchi, you think I should wear my other dress? The white one with the short skirt?" Jenny asked. "I mean it's new."

Haruhi blinked and looked at Jenny. "Ah...maybe?"

"It has been seen once," Jenny said. "I mean I wore it to Lady GaGa's party a few months ago and it was a really big hit."

"Jennifer Anne, please don't ask Haruhi for dress advice," Kyouya said flatly as he turned the corner. "She'll probably suggest a dress fit for one of those Mormons."

Haruhi glared daggers at the back of Kyouya's head.

"She won't do that," Jenny said. "Haruchi's my friend and she'd never steer me wrong. I mean it's a party, I am gonna look cute no matter what happens."

"Remember when she picked out your graduation dress?"

"Hey! That was a cute dress!"

"It was a tablecloth."

"Don't worry! Haruchi's taste has gotten better."

* * *

"I hate Haruchi," Jenny hissed once they got to the party, she sighed in annoyance and pouted. "Kyo-pon, I look like an old lady!"

"I tried to warn you," Kyouya said as he got off the phone with Lottie. "Lottie-san should be here with a replacement dress soon."

Jenny nodded. "Ok...I just hope that no one makes a big deal out of this."

"Daaaaamn Suouette did you get dressed in the dark?" Sally asked. "Wow, you look like a Mormon bride."

Jenny teared up and ran to hide behind a potted plant. "Haruchi I hate you!"

"Love you too Usada!" Haruhi called with a small smile and began looking around for Marcus.

"Oh...mein...gott."

"Ne, ne, is he a model? He's as tall as Takashi."

"Oh hell, someone grab Baby Mama!"

Sally ran over to the person only to have Romey grab her and drag her back to where they were all standing.

"Lemme go!" Sally wailed. "I wanna jump him!"

"Honestly be ladylike!" Romey lectured.

The man in question was dressed in a dark charcoal suit with a red vest. His white shirt was faintly decorated silk and the tie tucked neatly into the vest was red and black striped. His hair was out of its braids, smoothed back with the exception of a few hairs to frame his face and falling over his shoulders.

"Marky!" Jenny ran over to him and hugged him sniffling. "Marky!"

Marcus smiled as he hugged Jenny around her shoulders. "Bunny what's wrong...and what the hell are you wearin'?" he asked as he looked down at her and looked over her dress. "Did Aunt Bee dress you?"

Jenny began wailing. "Haruchi helped me pick a dress!" she said. "She said that Taylor Swift has worn all of the dresses I own!"

"What about that one I sent you?" Marcus tilted his head though his gaze settled on Haruhi and he gave her a disapproving smirk. "That was specifically designed for you."

"She said that one too!" Jenny said sniffling as she buried her face in his chest. "Marky, I have to wear a dress after Taylor Swift has worn it!"

"No no, that wasn't a Taylor Swift dress Bunny now stop cryin'," Marcus said soothingly as he rubbed the top of her head.

Jenny nodded. "Ok…" she let him go. "I'll go wait for Lottie outside…maybe no one else will notice me outside."

"Alright," Marcus smiled at Jenny. "I'm gonna be at the bar if you need me." He patted her on her shoulder before walking through the crowd to get to the bar, passing by Haruhi to give her a passing whiff of his cologne.

Haruhi blushed and followed him as she looked at him. "So um...hi…"

He placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her towards him as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're bein' bad already Baby Girl…" he said softly, his deep voice laced with a small smirk and a laugh.

"I'm not…" Haruhi whispered. "I've been an angel."

"Oh? Then why sabotage the rabbit?" As he spoke his hand slowly moved up her spine. "You knew that was a hideous dress."

Haruhi shuddered. "I didn't sabotage her…that dress and the others she had was worn by Taylor Swift..."

"Not the one I sent her." Marcus pulled away from Haruhi and smirked at her, grabbing her ass through the dress gently before accepting his drink from the bartender with a small smile.

Haruhi whined. "Daddy…" She moaned. "I didn't sabotage her...I wanted to help her dress nicely."

"Mm-hmm." He sounded unimpressed and looked at her as he sipped his drink slowly. His unwavering eye contact was a challenge to Haruhi to keep her lies up under his gaze.

"I did...it wasn't like I was jealous of her figure," Haruhi mumbled. "She's not so small after all."

"You have a nice figure too," he said with a small chuckle. "Don't be jealous…" he leaned close and kissed under her ear gently, "because you have me to appreciate your figure all night Baby Girl."

Haruhi gasped and shuddered. "I just...I did sabotage her."

"I'll have to punish you later," he whispered in her ear. "But for now, let's enjoy the party Baby Girl."

"Oh ok…" Haruhi said with a pout. She was wrong maybe he wasn't the type to fall into the role of a daddy dom.

She saw him smile as he pulled away from her. "Oh by the way…" he licked his lips slowly. "Who told you not to wear underwear under that dress Baby Girl?" he asked in English.

"I thought it'd be easier for you to...um...take me," Haruhi whispered blushing.

"You should've asked first," he said softly as he slid his hand up her thigh slowly.

"Ah. I just….wanted to surprise you, Marcus."

"Did I say you could say my name?"

"No…"

"Then…" he slid his hand on the inside of her thigh and gave it a squeeze. "Call me daddy Baby Girl or ask for permission to say my name."

"Yes, daddy…" Haruhi whispered.

"Good girl," he smiled and kissed her temple. "When Bunny comes back I want you to apologize...if you do then you can call me by my name."

Haruhi nodded. "Ok daddy I'll apologize to…" she gasped in surprise. "THAT EVIL RABBIT!"

"Hm?" Marcus turned to look at where Haruhi was, his hand slipping from between her thighs in the process.

"She's wearing a...a...ugh!" Haruhi narrowed her eyes and stood up. "I'm not going to let her stay here in that…daddy are you staring at her?!"

"It's a nice dress," Marcus said simply with a shrug. He then quirked an eyebrow at Haruhi. "Are you trying to tell me what not to look at Baby Girl?"

"Yes," Haruhi said simply. "You shouldn't be staring at Usada, she's not interested in you…"

"I'm not saying I'm interested in her." Marcus sat his drink down and leaned against the bar. "I appreciate nice dresses on women when I see 'em on women. Appreciation does not alway equate lust Baby Girl."

"I guess…" Haruhi mumbled. She was going to be sure that she was the center of his attention all night. Even if it meant being evil. "I guess you're right daddy." she smiled brightly.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm sorry you had to see that," Haruhi said looking up at Marcus once they were inside the coat room. "I don't know how I spilled all of that wine on Usada's dress."

"Uh-huh sure, you don't." Marcus shook his head as he looked down at Haruhi with a small smirk. "Bend over."

Haruhi blinked. "What?" She asked blushing as she bent over. "Why?"

Marcus took his belt off and struck Haruhi across the ass with it.

Haruhi let out a loud scream. "What the hell? Why'd you do that?!" she asked blushing.

"Because you need to be punished for being a bad girl, Baby Girl," Marcus said simply as he struck her again.

Haruhi whined out more. "Daddy…I don't need to be punished it was an accident," she mumbled softly as she gave a small smile at the feeling of him punishing her.

"Just like tripping her was an accident?" he asked as he continued to strike her with the belt.

"She tripped on her own." Haruhi whimpered. "I didn't do anything to hurt Usada...she's a clumsy bunny."

"Uh-huh," Marcus smirked softly as he slapped her ass roughly with his hand.

"Daddy…" Haruhi whined. "I didn't mean to make you angry…"

"Why don't I believe you Baby Girl?"

"Because you love the rabbit more than me." Haruhi pouted cutely. "You believe her than me."

"I saw you do all of that Baby Girl." Marcus shook his head and sat Haruhi on the desk. He stood between her legs and looked at her while cupping her face. "Does Daddy have to prove his love to you again?"

"Yes…" Haruhi said quietly.

"One last time and you're gonna remember that you don't have to worry about other girls," he said as he leaned down and kissed Haruhi.

Haruhi whined in the kiss and moaned softly before she got an evil look on her face and bit his lip. He looked down at her and pinched her ass as he hiked the skirt of her dress up.

"Biting Baby Girl?" he asked as he rubbed his fingers over her folds slowly.

Haruhi smirked at him. "Yeah," she said with a smile. "I punished you for staring at the rabbit."

Marcus chuckled softly and pushed Haruhi's back further against the wall while pushing her legs open. He leaned close, close enough for her to hear his breathing, as he pushed two fingers into her core.

"You don't punish me Baby Girl," he whispered with a small growl as he added a third finger. "I punish you."

Haruhi whined out softly and resisted the urge to cry out. She looked up at him and shook her head. "You were bad Marcus…"

She could feel his fingers push deeper inside of her, wiggling and thrusting roughly. She shivered at the feeling of his tongue licking up her neck slowly.

"Daddy…" she whined out more as her hands came up and wrapped themselves around his neck. She tilted her head up to look up at the ceiling and moaned more.

"Good girl…"

He bit her neck, sucking on the exposed flesh as he thrust his fingers into her faster.

Haruhi whined out louder and tensed up around his fingers as she whimpered and released over his thrusting fingers crying out his name. She shivered as his fingers pulled out of her.

"Look at me Baby Girl," he whispered in her ear.

Haruhi moaned and looked at him. "Yes, daddy?"

Marcus smiled as he licked her release from his fingers, making a show of his tongue slowly lapping up her juices. When he was done, he licked his lips slowly and leaned closer to her.

"You taste really good sugah…" he whispered against her lips before kissing her.

Haruhi moaned through the kiss. "Thank you, daddy," she said against his lips and while grabbing his hair.

"Hold on to somethin' tight," he chuckled against her lips as he pulled his member out of his pants.

Haruhi nodded and grabbed onto the desk as she kissed him again and again. Her hands moving down to wrap around his neck again. He chuckled into the kiss, propping one of her legs up by the back of the knee as he thrust into her quickly.

"DADDY!" Haruhi whined out. "You're so big...you won't fit again…"

"Mm, I think I can work my magic baby girl," he chuckled as he thrust into her harder, his member slipping deeper into her core.

Haruhi cried out loudly and whined more and more. "Daddy you're going to break me…" She whined out grabbing his hair and pulling it.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her with a small smirk as he licked up her breast bone to her clavicle as he pushed deeper.

"No…" Haruhi whimpered out as she relaxed and slid down onto his member to the hilt. She gasped out more feeling him inside of her fully. "Daddy...you're in me...now…"

"Good girl," he kissed her gently as he started to thrust into her quick and hard, pushing her leg out and up farther.

Haruhi cried out louder and grabbed his hair into her hands as she tried to keep up with his thrusts. She felt him adjust inside of her, thrusting up into her spot roughly. She gasped and let out a loud scream, her nails digging into his scalp as her walls squeezed him tightly.

"MAARR-MMPHH!" Haruhi looked up at Marcus when he covered her mouth with his free hand all the while moaning out against it.

"Someone's comin'," he whispered to her, never relenting in his movements.

Quiet footsteps fell outside the door, stopping as the handle jiggled open. As the door creaked open Marcus made sure to block Haruhi from being seen.

"I'm sure this is where Lottie-san said Jenni...fer...Anne's…" Kyouya stopped in the middle of his sentence, staring in quiet shock at the scene unfolding in front of him. He backed out of the room quietly at hearing the muffled moans coming from the woman under the man. He closed the door quickly and walked away just as quick, near sprinting to distance himself from the scene. _The indecency of some people!_ He thought as he tried to control the burning of his face.

"Kyo-pon? Are you okay?" Jenny asked curiously when she saw Kyouya make a beeline through their group towards the bar.

"He must've seen a ghost," Sally noted. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine...come on let's go enjoy the party and worry about your dress later."

"Ok…" Jenny pouted.

"Yo Shitstain, what's got you all flustered?" China called as she walked over dragging Hikaru by the tie.

"Miss Sakurai go bug someone else," Kyouya said quietly as he took a drink of the gin he had gotten. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Dude, did you see a dead body or something?" Hikaru asked. "You never drink at these parties."

China blinked and looked around to see his face. She blinked again when Kyouya turned away. The more she tried to look, the further he turned away from her which resulted in the two going in a full circle around the bar stool.

"Dude," China snorted when she finally got a peek at his face. "Your face is _reeeeedddd_."

"Miss Sakurai…" Kyouya began. "Go eat a goat."

"I'll eat him later," China said casually patting Hikaru's chest. "Dude, why yo' face so red? Did you see a guy gettin' head in one of the corners of the halls?"

Kyouya's face flared up red and he grabbed the bottle of gin and began drinking it down. He needed to wipe his memory of the image he had witnessed.

"Ooh, a different response so I'm gettin' hotter." China snorted. "Did you...did you…" she gasped when she finally figured out. "You caught two people gettin' busy!" she shouted over the music with a laugh.

The sound of a record scratching was heard as the music stopped. The sound of Romey hitting the floor was heard as everyone else ran to the bar.

"Who?" Sally asked. "Who was getting busy!?"

"Oh man, who isn't here?" Hikaru laughed loudly. "Whoever it is must've been ready to spend the night having their own party."

"Maybe Kyo-chan's making up the story so he can be cleared of suspicion," Honey suggested. "Cause he and Bun-chan have been trying to have a baby."

"They what?!" China cried. "Never mind, I'll talk to you about this later Bun-Buns. Shitstain who's gettin' their back blown out?!" China cried as she shook Kyouya.

"Chi-Chi, don't kill him," Jenny said. "Maybe we can figure it out if we see who's here still let's see...everyone's here….I think?"

"OH GOD YESSS! HARDER!"

The group blinked when they heard a woman's pleasurable screams filter into the room.

"Ok, who's that?" Sally asked blushing brightly. "Damn they're loud...let's see..maybe it's Boo boo Kitty."

"She left with that one guy an hour ago," Hikaru said waving a hand.

"Maybe it's Ayame? The studious ones are the freakiest." China pointed out.

"Aya-chan's passed out on the table over there," Mimi said pointing to a drunk Ayame and Nekozawa. "Maybe it's Reiko-chan?"

"Um, she's in the closet trying to summon earplugs," Kaoru said.

The group stopped talking again when they heard another loud shuddering scream. The girls blushed brightly, China fanning herself with her fan she had stuck between her breasts.

"Good God she just had the biggest nut," China said as she fanned her burning face.

"Maybe it's Haru-chan?"

"She left early," Jenny said with a pout. "After she ruined all of my dresses."

"At least they stopped."

"Damn it, now my draws are sticky," Sally grumbled.

"Tell it to your French lover." Hikaru snorted. "Oi boss pleasure the raver before she stinks up the room!"

"Double Judo chop!" Sally chopped Hikaru in the back of the head. "Asshole."

China snorted. "Bun-Buns you should give your coat to Ootori's lap."

"What but…" Jenny blushed. "Oh, um…I'll go help him."

"So...I guess the party's over," Kaoru said as he fanned Romey. "My girlfriend's dead."

"Nah, just because two people got their rocks off don't mean we can't party still! It's only eleven!" China pouted.

"Chinabi, come on let's go." Hikaru kissed her forehead. "I'll give you a special massage and then we'll also…" he whispered into her ear and ended it with a growl.

China blushed brightly. "But I wanted everyone to meet Crawdad! He was supposed to be here! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" China cried as she stomped her feet and puffed out her cheeks.

"We can meet him tomorrow," Hikaru said. "Isn't tomorrow the day that Rabunzel's filming that music video? We'll see him on set."

China crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks out more while grumbling under her breath.

"Don't be such a baby." Hikaru picked her up and carried her out of the room. "I'll make it up to you tonight I promise."

* * *

"I think the party's over," Haruhi said hearing everyone leaving. "We should wait here, daddy."

"Mm, fine," Marcus laughed softly as he wiped his member off with his handkerchief and then wiped her thighs off. "You were really loud Haruhi, my ears hurt." He teased.

"I couldn't help it…" Haruhi whispered blushing. "Wait you're calling me Haruhi now!?"

"Mm? Do you want me to keep calling you Baby Girl only?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Yes…" Haruhi said softly. "You are my daddy after all...um...if you want to be."

She saw Marcus wrap his arms around her waist. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Haruhi blushed. "What? Me? Your girlfriend?! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "Unless you just wanna be a booty call without all of the benefits of dating me?"

"I'll accept being your girlfriend…" Haruhi said blushing. "As long as you continue to be my daddy too."

He smiled and kissed her slowly, holding her face in her hands. He pulled her close, pressing his chest against hers as he deepened the kiss.

Haruhi smiled softly as she returned the kiss and held him close. "I love you."

"You do?" he looked down at her, genuinely caught off guard and surprised.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes…" she said softly staring up at him. "I love you...you're the first person to ever make me feel like I belong with someone."

"That's a first…" he smiled down at Haruhi as he rubbed her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked softly. "Haven't you ever felt that way about someone?"

"Not in nearly ten years. I haven't heard it in that long either."

"Then you'll hear it every day," Haruhi promised kissing him gently. "I love you, Marcus Sakurai."

Marcus smiled and returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.


	6. The Night Before Brunch and Shenanigans

**Chapter 6: The Night Before Brunch and Shenanigans**

"Do you wanna come in?" Haruhi asked Marcus as they sat in his imported car outside of the Hitachiin and Meyers abode. "It's kinda late and you did drink a bit."

Marcus smiled at Haruhi and laughed softly when he saw the face she was giving him. "You're not gonna let me drive off otherwise, are you?"

"No."

Marcus laughed and kissed Haruhi. "Fine. As long as I don't get shot walkin' in there."

Haruhi smiled as he backed the car up and pulled into the long winding driveway. Once they were out of the car, Haruhi pulled him up by the hand to the porch. She fumbled around for the spare key Kaoru and Romey had given her before she unlocked the door. Walking in, the two of them noticed that the house was still, save for snores coming from the second floor.

"Ah, they're asleep already," Haruhi said with a small laugh as she slipped her shoes off.

Marcus did the same before Haruhi took his hand in hers again and led him down the hallway leading to the winding staircase. He laughed softly as he squeezed her hand.

"You're eager to get me to bed Haruhi." He teased in whisper.

"No, you need to sleep," Haruhi said rolling her eyes and leading him up the staircase. "You can't just stay up half the night."

"Why not? I usually do it anyways." He admitted with a small shrug.

"No, you sleep here." Haruhi said simply and laughed quietly.

Marcus shook his head and kissed the top of hers when they stopped in front of her room. "This the home away from home?"

"Yeah, it's only temporary." Haruhi laughed quietly. "They were the only logical ones to stay with because they're not idiots and don't stay up all night doing random things."

"So they don't mind you having random niggas in your room?" Marcus asked as he entered the room once Haruhi opened the door.

"They won't mind if I have a guest if you stay quiet." Haruhi put a finger to her lips. "Shh ok?"

"Fine fine," he laughed softly as he began to strip. He took his suit off, folding it neatly and setting the discarded clothes on Haruhi's desk chair. Walking over to her bed he sat on the edge as he took his socks off.

With his back to her, Haruhi took notice of some healed scars along the rippling musculature of his back.

"So, how'd you get those scars?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Hm? What scars?" he asked absentmindedly as he stretched.

"The ones on your back." Haruhi said softly again and walked over to him as she sat behind him on the bed and hugged him from behind.

She felt his back tense under her cheek before he relaxed and sighed. He patted her hands gently.

"I'll tell you in the mornin'." He promised.

Haruhi nodded. "Ok…" she said softly. "Um...you can sleep here, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No need to do that," Marcus said. He turned around and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back onto the bed with him. "We can share and besides it's your bed anyways."

Haruhi blushed but nodded as she leaned against his chest. "Ok…" she kissed him gently. "Good night daddy."

"Goodnight Baby Girl." He said with a small laugh as he pulled the covers over them.

* * *

"Haruhi-dear came in late last night," Romey said pouring tea for China and Jenny. "I really hope she didn't stay out too late last night...but she could've went out for a walk."

"Better for a walk than getting hit in the butt with a stuffed goat," Jenny grumbled. "Chi-Chi stop giving me that stank face...you know I want to be a mom."

"You two ain't ready yet and you know you're not ready to give up touring yet." China pointed out as she leaned back in her seat with her legs tucked under her. She accepted the tea handed to her and sipped it after loading it with sugar and honey. As she did so she quietly examined the mansion with her gaze, raising her eyebrows when she saw an extra pair of shoes down the entryway by the door.

"Chi-Chi, you're not on a timetable," Jenny mumbled. "I need to produce an heir to the Ootori fortune...and ah...what's wrong what are you staring at?"

"There's six pairs of shoes by the door...instead of five."

"So? Maybe Kaoru left an extra pair out," Jenny said shrugging as she took a sip of her tea. "Kaoru does wear more than one pair of shoes on different days. I mean he does go out more than we do."

"But not black Mezlan Ghents."

"Maybe he got a new pair?"

Romey blinked. "Wait what?" she walked to the entry hallway and stared down at the shoes. "Those aren't Kaoru-dear's shoes."

"Maybe it's a…" Jenny gasped and pulled out her phone as she dialed the other hosts. "Boys, get here now! I don't care if you're all at work, we need you here because someone's in Romey and Kaoru's home and I think Haruchi's being held hostage." She ended the call and looked at China and Romey. "We'll wait outside for the others."

"I think you're overreacting. Maybe Sweetcheeks got her back broken last night."

"Chi-Chi not everyone relies on having sex to have fun," Jenny said simply. "Haruchi is probably in danger and cannot tell us. So woman up and stop thinking with your gutter mind."

"I like thinking with my pussy. It makes life fun." China said simply as she sipped her tea.

"You need to think with your mind," Jenny said simply. "You don't see Romey thinking that wa-where did she go?"

"I don't know."

"Ich habe dich pervers! Laß Haruhi-lieber gehen!"

Jenny and China looked at one another when they heard Romey's yells and the sound of what sounded like her rolling pin hitting a person in the head. They then heard Romey gasp in surprise and the sound of the rolling pin snapping in half.

"What the hell!?" Haruhi was heard yelling. "Romey-chan get out of here!"

Romey ran down the stairs and past the girls. "Call the police! There's a strange man in Haruhi's bedroom and he snapped my rolling pin in half!"

"Maybe because you hit him with it," China said simply though she spit her tea out when she heard frustrated Creole coming from upstairs. Her and Jenny shared another long look with each other.

"Marky couldn't be…" Jenny said wiping her face of the tea that China had spat out. "No he wouldn't sleep with Haruchi, they barely know each other."

"Do you wanna go up and ask that pissed off Black bastard?" China asked pointing upwards.

"Nope," Jenny said before she gasped hearing the door being thrown open and saw the hosts charge up the stairs with various items to attack the intruder or in Mori's case had his gun drawn.

"Ah hell, someone's gonna die." China sat her teacup down and stood.

"Maybe they're not?" Jenny gasped hearing a crash and the sound of the hosts cheering Mori on for handcuffing the person.

"What tha fuck is wrong wit' you?!"

"Yep. That's Crawdad." China sighed and intercepted Mori when he escorted Marcus down the stairs. "Takashi uncuff him."

"Are you insane Princess China?!" Tamaki cried. "He was in Haruhi's room holding her hostage!"

"She invited me in shit for brains!" Marcus snapped.

"Yes I'm sure, let him go."

"No." The hosts protested.

"I'm tellin' y'a-" China was cut off by the sound of Mori grunting. She turned around and saw that Marcus had rolled away from them after head butting Mori in the face. "Crawdad!"

"Chupacabra you got weird ass friends." Marcus stood, dislocating his shoulders to bring his arms in front of him and snapping the cuffs apart.

"Marky, calm down," Jenny said. "The boys didn't know you were up there...I called them because we didn't know you were here."

"Did you think to ask?" Marcus asked as he glared at the others.

"No…" Jenny pouted but quickly straightened up when she saw Haruhi walk down the stairs. "Haruchi, why didn't you tell us?"

"It was none of your business," Haruhi groaned in annoyance. "Anyway, all of you can go now...I'm not being held hostage and I'm fine."

"And I'm shootin' all of you next time I see you," Marcus grumbled as he pushed through the hosts while putting his shoulders back in place.

"Marcus, they didn't mean it," Haruhi said. "They're idiots...and so are the girls for not asking first...don't be so mad at them please daddy?"

Marcus sighed and kissed Haruhi's forehead. "Fine Baby Girl."

"DADDY?!"

"BABY GIRL?!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Why are all of you staring?" Haruhi asked rolling her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal to give each other pet names."

"BUT-"

"AAIEEEEEEE PAPI CHULO!"

"Someone grab Sal-chan!"

"Sally-dear!" Romey grabbed Sally and held her back. "Anyway, maybe we should discuss this over some brunch?"

"Haruhi how could you call someone else daddy!?" Tamaki cried pulling Haruhi into his arms. "Don't you love me?! I'm your daddy."

"Hell no senpai."

Marcus walked over and pulled Haruhi into his arms, holding her to his chest protectively while glaring at Tamaki. "Don't." He warned.

"Haruhi's my darling little girl." Tamaki argued. "And you can't just take her away from me!"

"Looks like I just did." Marcus narrowed his eyes at Tamaki and smirked. "Wanna do somethin' about it?"

Tamaki stared at Marcus before he retreated to the corner and began to sulk. "My darling little girl betrayed me for another daddy...mommy we raised a rebellious child!"

"Idiot." Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Ahem, Sakurai-san, I do hope you're happy with Haruhi, she did need someone to help her learn to rely on others and-damn it Miss Sakurai stop trying to pour ice down my back!"

"You can't fuck a rabbit with cold buns!" China cackled.

"Chupacabra."

The hosts listened to Marcus speak to China quickly in another language. They then watched as China sat the bucket of ice on the table and sit down like a child.

"Chi-Chi got in trouble!" Jenny laughed loudly. "Serves you right for trying to keep us from having a baby!"

"Jennifer Anne." Marcus turned to Jenny and did the same.

"Hmph." Jenny sat next to China and hit her in the arm before crossing her arms over her chest.

"What did you say?" Mimi asked curiously looking at Marcus.

"You don't need to worry about that lil' kitten." Marcus told Mimi with a small smile. "They know I mean what I said."

"They look mad," Sally noted snorting quietly at the two glaring at one another. "Poor Anna and Elsa."

"I'mma go put my pants on." Marcus said as he let Haruhi go and headed upstairs, showing off his scars once again.

"Wait I'll go with yo-." Haruhi was grabbed and pulled away by the others as they began asking her questions...or in the case of China and Jenny both running away as China held a trash bin.

"Chupa Hop!" China cried as she jumped in the air and brought the trashcan down over Jenny's head.

"I'm telling!" Jenny wailed. "MARKY!"

"CHINATSU ANNE SAKURAI!"

"I'M GETTING HER OUT!" China cried pouting as she pulled Jenny out. She glared and pinched her. "Snitch."

"I am not!" Jenny pushed China. "You're the one who put me in there! Mean mean mean!"

"I BETTER NOT HAVE TO BREAK YOU TWO UP!" Marcus's voice boomed from upstairs.

The two didn't hear him as they both attacked one another or rather their shoving match became a hair pulling contest. The hosts watched as Marcus came downstairs, dressed in his pants with his shirt unbuttoned. He walked over to the two and picked the both of them up, throwing them opposite ways over his shoulders.

"Marky she stared it!" Jenny said. "Flat chested Chi-Chi with the big planet killer butt!"

"At least I don't need to buy _little boys_ pants!" China snapped.

Both girls yelped when they were thrown in opposite directions.

"Marky you didn't need to throw usssssss!" Jenny began wailing loudly.

"Jennifer Anne cryin' ain't gonna work so hush that noise and apologize. Chinatsu Anne you too."

"She started it!" Jenny wailed more. "Chi-Chi always starts it!"

"You got til three or it's up you go," Marcus said. "One...two…"

Jenny sniffled and ran to hide behind Kyouya and China hid behind Hikaru.

"Good girls. Now stop that foolishness." Marcus shook his head. He turned to Romey. "Fraulein, you got any gin in here?"

"In the kitchen," Romey said. "I don't know why you'd need it...it's too early to drink."

"I can't believe those two have the same middle name." Hikaru mumbled.

"Our moms were best friends of course it happened," Marcus said as he headed to the kitchen. "And it's never too early for Irish coffee."

"If you're always drunk," Jenny whispered to China as she laughed. "Marky's gonna be drunker than Uncle Ichi."

"At least I'm not genetically predisposed to having my inventions fail on me." Marcus called back.

"Hey, that's mean!" Jenny glared at him. "You know that was mean Marky! I'm telling on you! Chi-Chi punish him and you can have three of my new dresses."

China started to move from behind Hikaru but shrunk and turned into a small chupacabra cub after sensing her brother's angered aura come from the kitchen.

"I'm good." She said as she scrambled on Hikaru's shoulders.

"He's not scary," Jenny walked into the kitchen and then came back out three minutes later wearing a pink dress with her hair in pigtails and she ran and jumped into Kyouya's arms. "Marky's scary Kyoyo!"

"Kyoyo?"

"She's turned into a child." Kyouya groaned as he held Jenny and gently comforted her. "Sakurai, you can't scare your sisters!"

They heard shuffling and saw a looking dark shadow with a deep red aura standing in the doorway.

"You think you're scary?" Kyouya handed Jenny to a happy Tamaki who cuddled her. A dark aura appeared around him as he pushed up his glasses that obscured his eyes. "I am not afraid of you Sakurai. I'm not the Shadow King for nothing."

China blinked from Kaoru's shoulders when she saw a flash of light. "Pero Pero duck!" she called to Kyouya.

"Why should I?" Kyouya asked before he blinked and ducked. "What the hell?!"

He saw more flashes and dodged more flying projectiles that embedded into the wall behind him.

"He just…" Hikaru said in surprise. "Oi Chinabi, why aren't you hiding on my shoulder?!"

"Pyo! Kyoyo just give up!" Jenny cried from her place in Tamaki's arms. "He's going to hurt you."

"I am not afraid of him," Kyouya picked up the coffee table and threw it back at Marcus.

Marcus swatted the coffee table out of the air, the item splintering in half before flying in two directions.

"That was an antiiiiiii-nevermind," Kaoru said when Marcus's glare was directed to him for a brief second.

"Ah, duck!" Romey pulled Kaoru and China down as she saw the mess of flying items above them. "Ah...they're going to ruin my home!"

"Wah!" Honey cried as he saw his beloved pink bunny go flying before he was thrown too. "Huh?"

"Psst, Sweetcheeks," China called to Haruhi. "You didn't happen to feel anything steel in the back of his pants last night, did you? Pero pero."

"I don't think so," Haruhi said blinking. "Ah, how the hell did they throw Mori-senpai?!"

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" China cried in Creole as she hit the deck when she heard a gun cock.

"The hell?!" The hosts all dove to the floor or in Jenny's case stood in front of Kyouya to protect him.

"Marcus Ray Sakurai don't you dare!" Jenny said glaring at him. "Calm down and put your gun away...and Kyouya Ootori stop being a jerk and apologize to Marky. You two should be friends not fighting."

"Move." He ordered Jenny with his gaze stuck on Kyouya. "I told y'all not to try me."

"I will not move!" Jenny snapped. "Marky, calm down, you're just mad because you haven't had your morning irish coffee thingy and you want to take out your anger on the first person you see. But if you kill my boyfriend I'll be angry forever!"

"You'll get over it."

"No I will not," Jenny said simply. "And if you kill someone you'll make baby Jesus cry and then when he cries Granmere will come back from the dead and slap you so hard that your special area will fall off and you'll become Caitlyn Jenner's black clone."

Marcus glared and fired a warning shot into the wall by Kyouya's head, missing Jenny's head completely thanks to her short stature.

"Fuck wit me again an it'll be in your ass." He glared at Kyouya before walking back into the kitchen.

"Marky…" Jenny growled and followed him. "I can't believe you Marky, honestly a gun? You always cheat in fights...ugh I swear if it weren't for me you probably would've killed the person I loved and then felt bad afterward cause you hate seeing me cry."

"Rabbit, go. I ain't in the mood for this."

"You're not in the mood to hear me lecture you?" Jenny asked. "What else is new? Marcus Ray, I know my idiot friends made you mad but that's no reason to use a weapon. I swear if it were me I would've used my words and-pyo!" she stared at him as she was held by her pigtails.

"I ain't you." He glared at her darkly as he tugged on the pigtail. "Don't tell me when and when not to feel pissed off cause mother fuckers I don't know bust in a room I was sleepin' in with my girlfriend draw a fuckin' gun on me and handcuff me in my motherfuckin' draws before eleven in the goddamn mornin' because a lil' rabbit called herself bein' a good fuckin' Samaritan!" Marcus shouted loud enough for everyone to hear before letting Jenny go.

"Well...um…" Jenny teared up. "I thought my friend was in danger...and...and...I'm sorry Marky!"

"Stop the damn waterworks!"

"But you're mad!" Jenny began wailing as she slid to the floor. "And now you're gonna hate everyone and...and we'll never get to hang out and,,,and...you won't be happy ever agaaaaaaaaaain!"

"SHUT UP!" Marcus snapped in annoyance.

"That's not going to help." Haruhi said from the doorway. "You need to use gentle words remember? Usada thinks you hate her."

"Whateva…" Marcus scoffed as he put the bottle of gin down and walked out of the room.

Haruhi groaned and followed him. "Marcus…" she took his hand and hugged him. "We can sneak out."

"You need to deal with your friends and I need to calm down."

Haruhi sighed but nodded as he kissed him. "Ok daddy, I'll be sure that all of them are dealt with and if you want you can punish me later for their antics."

He smiled against her lips. "I'll call you after I get home and shower."

"Ok…"

He kissed her again before heading to get his things and then walking out without speaking to China or Jenny. When he left Haruhi could feel the group's eyes on her.

"What?" Haruhi grumbled glaring at the others. "You're all angry at me for what reason?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating Marky?!" Jenny demanded. "And now he's mad at us cause we thought he was a stranger."

"Who's fault is that?" Haruhi asked. "You guys all shouldn't pry into my life."

"To be fair I told y'all that y'all were overreacting," China said as she sat on Hikaru's lap.

"We're sorry Haru-chan!" Honey ran and hugged her. "Don't be mad at us too! We'll be nicer to Mr. One Night Stand."

"If he comes around us anymore," Ren pointed out.

"He might if we make it up to him," Romey said. "If Marcus-san's going to be dating our Haruhi then we all need to get along with him."

"We'll see but for now I'm going to get ready," Haruhi said walking to the staircase. "I have something important to do."

"Chase after her man." Hikaru snickered.

"I am not!" Haruhi shouted in anger from up the stairs. "I do have a life besides chasing my boyfriend!"

"We know, we know. You're gonna be late to meet with Ryoko!" China called.

"Who's that?" Tamaki asked blinking. "Does my little girl have someone else who wants to steal my spot as her daddy?!"

"That's what I call Ranka idiot."

Tamaki retreated to the corner and began sulking again.

"Ok, besides us worrying about Haruhi," Kaoru began. "Who is going to help me and Romey clean up in here?!"

China kicked Kyouya over to Kaoru. "Have at it oh fearless Shadow King that almost got popped in the ass."

"What the hell?! You should help too." Kyouya glared at China. "After all your brother was also involved, Miss Sakurai."

"But you let your ego go to your head and challenged him. He would've been fine if you just let him be mad."

"Don't you guys fight too," Jenny said. "We'll all help out, after all, we did sort of make Marky really mad."

"Ugh, come on Chinabi." Hikaru rolled his eyes as he stood and picked her up. China let out a small squeak and clung to his chest.

"Aww how cute!" Sally laughed.

"Shush!"


	7. Daddy-Daughter Night

**Chapter 7: Daddy-Daughter Night**

Haruhi gave a small annoyed groan as she watched Ranka flip through the menu of their favorite spot to eat. She wasn't annoyed at her father, to an extent. She was moreso annoyed at the others and the fact that Marcus hadn't called her like he said he would once he got out of the shower. It had been an hour...no one takes a shower for a full hour, except Usada. She was also annoyed at the fact that he didn't tell her about those scars on his back like he had promised the night before. Haruhi sighed, frowning as she hid her face behind the menu.

"Haruhi, is everything ok?" Ranka asked curiously looking at his daughter. "You're not making up your mind on what you want to eat."

"Huh? Everything's fine dad…" Haruhi said softly.

"Are you sure?" Ranka asked curiously. "You seem like you don't want to be here….did you have other plans I interrupted? Are you having troubles with men?"

Haruhi stared at Ranka slack-jawed and her face flushed. "What?!" she cried. "Where did you get an idea like that from? Seriously Dad…!"

Ranka laughed. "You are having troubles with men," he noted. "My darling little Haruhi's growing up! But please talk to me."

"Dad, I'm not having any problems with men." Haruhi grumbled in annoyance. "All I'm thinking about is what I want to eat tonight...it's not like I'm waiting for a call or anything."

"Are you sure?" Ranka asked staring at her. "You're not one to space out."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she grumbled in annoyance before looking out of the window and groaning. Why in the world does everyone seem to want to pry into her life? She was old enough to maintain it after all.

"Ah, Miss Fujioka?" A waitress nervously approached the table with a drink on her platter that had a chocolate covered strawberry as a garnish. "Um...someone sent this drink over to you."

Haruhi blinked. "What?" she stared at the drink and looked around. "Um, who sent it?"

"Ah, a-a really handsome man with braids...but he told me to wait for you to get here?" the waitress blushed at the memory of the handsome stranger.

"Eh!?" Haruhi cried before groaning. "Is he still around here? Ugh, what the hell?"

"Ooh a drink," Ranka laughed. "You have a secret admirer Haruhi, wonder where he is...he must've liked you a lot to wait until you got here."

Haruhi groaned. "Ugh excuse me." she stood up and walked over to the restrooms silently cursing Marcus for being the type to surprise her with something so cheesy as a drink. When she returned she saw a large slice of strawberry shortcake at her place.

"What the hell?!" Haruhi cried before blinking as she saw a note and groaned grabbing it and looking at it.

 _Eat enough sweets for me Baby Girl. I want you happy before tonight._

 _-Daddy._

"Seriously…" Haruhi blushed before looking around again to find Marcus. She really didn't want him to think he was going to win.

She blinked when she noticed that Ranka wasn't at the table. She scanned the room, spotting her father's dark red hair at the bar, leaning close and flirting with another man. Damn his big head for blocking the man's face.

"So you're from America?" Ranka asked. "That's really interesting, I speak a little English myself since my daughter lived there for a few years."

"You have a daughter?" the man asked with a laugh as he took his second glass of whiskey that the bartender handed him. "You look about as old as my older brother."

Ranka blushed. "Really? Thank you!" he smiled and waved. "Oh, Haruhi! Come over and meet my new friend!"

Haruhi blinked. "Marcus?!"

"Did you enjoy the cake and drink?" Marcus asked Haruhi with a smile while slowly licking his drink from his lips.

Haruhi blushed. "That was you?" she said softly turning a bright crimson red. "Ahem...so you were talking to my dad?"

"You know each other?" Ranka asked. "Haruhi, why didn't you tell me?"

"I..um...well…" Haruhi blushed more. "I'll explain another time. Come on dad go order."

"I didn't know he was your dad." Marcus chuckled. "And you two could join me at my table, it's through those doors over there."

"Well, I don't know it's supposed to be our-."

"We'd love to!" Ranka said. "I'd like to talk to you about how you know my Haruhi. I do need to know all of her friends."

Marcus laughed softly. "We can talk later if you two wanna have your night alone."

"Haruhi doesn't mind!" Ranka said brightly. "Come on let's have a chat."

Marcus turned to Haruhi. "Well?"

"Fine…" Haruhi said quietly. "Well eat dinner together...just once…."

"Great!" Ranka said with a smile. "Now, Marcus tell me where did you meet Haruhi?"

"We met in Boston actually," Marcus said simply. "I was brought on by the college to be their assistant athletic coordinator and physical trainer for the athletes. I ran into Haruhi when she was out with her friends."

"You did?" Ranka asked with a smile. "And why'd you come to Japan if you had a great job?"

"It was only for the semester and I had got a better offer from this place called Ouran University. I'm supposed to do a walk through tour next week after I settle in."

Haruhi stared at him. "Wha?" she cried. "Wait you can't be working there...I mean...oh god are you serious!?"

"What's wrong with me working there? It's a good job."

"No reason…" Haruhi let out a silent curse at seeing him around on campus. She was still working to get her bachelor's in law...so that meant they'd run into each other.

"They also asked me to coach the football team."

"You play football?" Ranka asked curiously.

"Led my team to nationals every year in high school and college."

"And you've finished college already?" Ranka asked. "You look so young."

Marcus laughed. "I'm not that young compared to Haruhi. I'm almost twenty-five."

"You're kidding," Ranka said in surprise. "I assumed you were the same age as my Haruhi."

Marcus laughed. "Once upon a time." He pulled his phone out and showed Ranka a picture of him at his twenty-first birthday party and then one of him at his eighteenth. "See?"

"Oh my, you are a handsome one even back then." Ranka laughed. "You're a perfect fit for my Haruhi."

"Dad!" Haruhi cried.

Marcus chuckled gently. "I think so too. That's why I asked her to be my girlfriend when we met up here in Japan last night."

"You did?" Ranka's eyes widened. "Haruhi how could you not tell me?!"

"Because it wasn't your business," Haruhi mumbled in annoyance. "Anyway, dad now that you met him we can go."

"I thought we were going to enjoy a meal together."

"Um...not now...we should...uh…" Haruhi merely grabbed Ranka and dragged him with her and out of the restaurant blushing bright red. Damn that Sakurai...damn him and his charm.

"Haruhi what about?" Ranka began.

"We'll order in," Haruhi said blushing. "Come on."

Marcus shook his head with a laugh and waved a waitress over to wrap up the cake so he could bring it to her later.

* * *

"Damn that Sakurai…" Haruhi hissed once she walked up the long driveway back to Romey and Kaoru's mansion. She had gotten her dad to finally let her leave when she promised to make it up to him another day. Looking up the pathway she let out a loud curse when she saw Marcus on the doorstep.

Marcus turned around and smiled at Haruhi, showing her the box of cake that was held up as a peace offering.

"You brought me cake…" Haruhi whispered. "What are you doing here? Did you want to...tell me how dumb my friends are?"

"I was just gonna give you this cake as an apology for interruptin' you and your old man," he said with a small smile.

Haruhi blinked. "Oh um thanks…" she said softly taking the box. "So um...do you want to...maybe join me? I can make some tea."

"I'm pretty sure your friends don't want me back in their house."

"No no they do," Haruhi said. "If they don't then they're jerks for keeping you out because of what happened."

"Haruhi, I was a little at fault too." He admitted softly.

"What? No no you weren't." Haruhi said. "They barged in and attacked you."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have torn their shit up…" Marcus shook his head and then lowered his voice. "To be honest, I had a flashback when they did that."

"What?" Haruhi asked staring at him. "What kind of flashback?"

"I got jumped back in high school towards the end of my senior year," he said with a shrug. "Bunch of dudes I thought were my friends set me up and then jumped me. That's how I got all those scars on my back and chest."

"I...I'm so sorry…" Haruhi whispered softly. "I'm so sorry that happened to you...my friends made you relive the horror."

"It's fine, they ain't know…" Marcus looked at the ground quietly for a moment. "I should get goin', I'll call you later babe."

Haruhi shook her head. "No...No...don't go," she said taking his hand. "Stay with me."

"You sure?"

"Yes…" Haruhi said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.

Marcus sighed softly and patted her arms gently. "Let's go inside, it looks like it wants to rain."

"Rain?" Haruhi said softly. "Yeah, great idea."

Marcus patted her arms again and waited for her to unlock the door. Little did either of them know that Romey and Kaoru had been eavesdropping before scrambling away at the sound of the locks clicking open.

"So, um...you want to stay down in the living room or um...go to my room?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Whatever you feel like Baby Girl."

Haruhi nodded. "Let's go upstairs," she said leading him up to her room. "Good night Kaoru and Romey! I know you two were spying."

"We don't know what you're talking about Haruhi-dear!"

"Yeah, we were walking past!"

"Whatever." Haruhi shook her head and sighed. "Sorry about them Marcus."

"It's fine." Marcus kissed her forehead before sitting on her bed with a small sigh.

"So, what else about your past do you want to tell me?" Haruhi asked sitting on the bed with a small smile. "I'd like to know a bit more about you...I mean we're dating after what? Three weeks?"

"I thought it was almost two months." Marcus laughed softly. "What do you want to know? I told you a bit back in Boston."

Haruhi smiled. "Well, I want to know more about your life as a non-rich bastard."

He snorted. "What you talkin' about babe?"

"Well, your sisters said you guys lived...uh sort of like I did?" Haruhi said quietly. "You know...like a commoner?"

"Oh yeah, that was before they came here. We lived with our grandmother for the longest until she passed. Kenji helped me take care of them until he had to leave to go to college so it was just me takin' care of them." He laughed softly as he laid back with his head in Haruhi's lap. "It was hard, sometimes I didn't eat so they could."

"What? You didn't?" Haruhi asked. "So you went without a meal? Why didn't you guys go live with your parents?"

"Ego. Pride. I thought I could take care of 'em on my own."

"And yet you went without eating," Haruhi shook her head. "You know...if you lived as normal people for so long...how'd you guys pay for things? I mean it's hard for teenagers to live and take care of themselves without money."

"I worked two to three jobs and hustled on the side." Marcus shrugged. "Would get up early, go to work down at some of the fresh markets helping farmers unload their goods. Then after school and after football practice I'd go and bus tables at two restaurants until they closed."

Haruhi went silent and looked at him. "But wait...when I met your sisters in high school...Usada had a career and China-chan was with your parents...did you guys finally relent and get their help?"

"Yeah. It was after I broke my leg and couldn't work for a few months. But before all of that and them steppin' in me and the Chupacabra had dragged Bunny to a talent scout and made her audition. We figured they'd take a small cute girl singin' over me and the Chupacabra any day."

"Seriously? You probably would've made it." Haruhi said with a small smile. "I mean Usada's cute but she's not small."

"Height-wise she is." Marcus shook his head. "And I knew she'd make it. When Granmere was alive she had all of us singin' in church and then I kept helpin' her with her scales and singin'."

Haruhi shook her head. "I still think you probably should've gone on to be the one," she said. "Usada deserved to be a normal high school girl. She needed her brother to care for her."

"If I did I wouldn't have been able to take care of either of 'em." Marcus pointed out. "She wasn't alone on the road, Lotte and Kenji went with her as assistant and bodyguard. I visited her when I could and I made sure she had enough breaks to completely rest and relax. It's not easy tryin' to choose the lesser of two evils."

"That explains so many scandals being avoided," Haruhi said with a small smile. "Even dategate."

Marcus laughed and looked up at Haruhi. "What about you?"

"Well let's see I grew up with a dad who used to work at a store to support me," Haruhi said. "After my mom died of illness...it was hard for him to raise someone like me...I was independent...I didn't want help. I even did all of the shopping for us."

"Is that all?"

"I mean I applied to attend Ouran Academy on my own." Haruhi shrugged. "And I even aced the exams to get in...I did all of it to be a lawyer like my mom."

"Did you want to be a lawyer though? When I was that young I just wanted to eat all of granmere's chitlins."

"Yeah, I've wanted to be a lawyer for as far back as I could remember," Haruhi said quietly. "I wanted to be like my mom."

"It's good to have a goal," Marcus noted before sitting up and reaching for the cake Haruhi had set on the nightstand. He turned to face Haruhi as he opened up the box, dipping a finger in and scooping the icing off.

Haruhi watched him and smiled softly. "I mean as a kid I did want to be a firefighter, a pilot, and a mortician."

"A mortician?" His words were muffled as he licked the icing off his finger and looked at her mid-lick.

"Yeah, I thought it was kind of cool." Haruhi shrugged. "I mean it wasn't creepy or scary...and I always thought I'd be good at it."

Marcus shook his head with a small laugh, licking icing from the corner of his mouth. Haruhi watched him a moment before blushing.

"So, um...did you ever be...um...did you ever be the daddy in the relationship with Usada?" Haruhi turned bright red. "Ah...I didn't...umn...ignore that."

"To answer your question, yes." He said unabashedly as he picked off one of the strawberries and ate it slowly.

Haruhi blushed. "Oh...you like girls to be your...little girls?" she snorted. "That's kind of kinky."

Marcus snorted. "I've had big little girls too, it just takes a little finesse and Southern charm." As he spoke, he let his Southern accent become prominent.

"Oh...um…" Haruhi blushed more and shuddered. "You're so...um…." she froze up and squeaked when she heard thunder outside.

Marcus blinked and wrapped his arms around Haruhi when he saw her jump at more thunder. He pulled her into his lap and leaned back against the headboard.

"I'm sorry…" Haruhi whispered. "It's just…" she froze up and held his shirt tightly burying her head into his chest.

"Don't be," he said softly as he rubbed her back. "Just focus on my breathin' okay?"

Haruhi nodded quietly. "Marcus…" she whispered. "I hate storms."

"I figured…" He smiled and kept rubbing her back. "But you're safe right here in my arms Baby Girl."

Haruhi nodded and curled up to him before she yelped out at the sound of thunder again. Marcus wrapped his arms around her tighter, moving her head to lay on his chest. She felt him move to lay back more as a soft and soothing sound started to filter down to her ears.

Haruhi stayed silent listening to him singing as she curled up to his chest as she looked up at him. He looked down at Haruhi and smiled as he kept singing to her, his deep melodic voice filling her ears and forcing the ongoing storm to the back of her mind.

Haruhi looked up at him and kissed him gently. His hand moved to the back of her head, cradling it as he returned the kiss with interest.

Haruhi looked at him and whispered. "Marcus...make love to me…"

He looked down at her and smiled as he rolled Haruhi on her back and kissed her once more. This kiss was different from the others; soft and tender like his lips, the kiss was also warm and loving. He held her close as he shifted to lay between her legs, pushing their upper bodies close as his tongue played with hers.

Haruhi kissed Marcus back, her hands came to rest on his cheeks as she held his head closer to hers. She pulled away from him and stared deeply into his eyes. He looked down at her and smiled softly, kissing her softly as his hand stroked over her lower back.

Through the kiss, Haruhi gave a soft squeak at the sound of the thunder outside. She buried her head into Marcus's chest and held back a whimper.

"Shh, just focus on me," he whispered as he tilted her head up and kissed her again.

She whimpered through the kiss but focused all of her attention on Marcus's lips, the way his hands tenderly touched her and the heat that spoke of his breath on hers. Every bit of her wanted him to make her forget the storm...to make it so his love was the only thing she'd feel and hear.

He pulled away from her lips to kiss her neck. He kissed down it slowly, his hands running up her chest slowly as he did so. His hands slowly crept up to her chest, groping her breasts over her bra as his hips pressed into Haruhi's slowly.

"Marcus…" Haruhi whispered softly, she ran her hands down to his pants and grabbed his member through it.

"Mm," he grunted into her neck as he pulled away and kissed her. "What are you doin' babe?" he asked with a soft chuckle as he pushed further into her hand.

Haruhi smiled and began stroking him gently. She glanced up into his face and smiled. "Do you like that?" her other hand came up to his face and she captured his lips in another kiss.

He moaned out softly into the kiss, grinding his hips up into her hands. Haruhi's hands sped up along his length and she smiled softly.

"Daddy…" She said softly in his ear. "You're getting so big."

"It's your fault," he chuckled softly, leaning his forehead on hers. He pushed her shirt up under her neck and pulled her bra down. He kissed her again before leaning his head down to suck on the perky pink nipples.

Haruhi glared up at him and unzipped his pants and pulled them down in one swift motion with his underwear. She began to moan out at his lips on her nipples. He chuckled, looking up at her defiantly as he twirled his tongue around each.

"Mmn...Marcus…" Haruhi whined out before she yelped out when the thunder struck again.

He gently bit down, tugging just as gentle with his teeth while his other hand slipped into her pants and rubbed over her folds slowly.

Haruhi whimpered softly. "Marcus…"

"That's right, think of me," he coached as he kissed down her body, feathering them across her pubic bone as he pulled her pants and panties down over her hips. He dipped his head between her legs, kissing at her pearl slowly as his fingers entered her slowly.

"Mmn…" Haruhi moaned out softly, her hands moved to grasp his member and she started to stroke him slowly again.

She could hear him groan against her pearl, licking and sucking on it slowly as he thrusted his fingers into her quickly.

Haruhi moaned and shuddered more. She gasped out louder as thunder rolled. She gasped in shock and fear when the lights went out. "Marcus…" she whimpered out.

"Shh, I'm right here." He whispered to her.

She could feel the weight of his body on hers and the heat of his member as it rested on the inside of her thigh. She felt his kisses on her temple as he held her close, his cologne wafting into her nostrils. He pressed his lips to hers, holding her as his member entered her slowly. He kept whispering to her as he held her close.

Haruhi closed her eyes and whined softly as she felt him enter her. She shuddered against Marcus's body and held him tightly to hers. Her whole body heated up from being joined with him as her walls stretched around him again.

With every thrust she could hear him whispering "I'm right here" into her ear as their bodies sunk deeper into the mattress.

She moaned out his name quietly all the while pulling him closer with her legs. Haruhi whimpered each time the thunder rolled. She pulled Marcus closer to her and whimpered more as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He kissed away her tears, holding her close to him as he thrust into her faster. "I'll protect you," he promised her in a soft whisper.

Haruhi whined out more and closed her eye grasping his shoulders. She felt her body heat up from his thrusts as they increased. She cried out louder and held back another scream as she tightened around him.

"Go ahead...we have all night together."

Haruhi held him closer and whined. "Not until you're close…" she whispered.

He smiled, kissing her passionately as he started to thrust into her harder and deeper, his thrusts staying slow though.

"Marcus…" Haruhi whimpered out softly as she tightened around him and bit his shoulder.

"Damn babe…" he groaned softly as he started thrusting faster.

"Marcus...I need you…" Haruhi whined out and released over his member. She whimpered out more and kissed him deeply.

He smiled against her lips, returning the kiss as he continued to thrust into her. He groaned at feeling his member swell and throb within her walls.

"Haruhi…"

Haruhi pulled him into a kiss and held him tightly against her. Her arms wrapping around his neck and resting on his shoulders. She could feel his body shaking and the goosebumps rise on his skin, he groaned out a warning into her mouth as his hips started to jerk and spasm.

Haruhi's eyes closed and she held Marcus tighter to her whimpering out softly at his member throbbing within her.

"Haruhi...I gotta pull out…let go of my waist..."

Haruhi gasped out loudly as she shuddered against him, she couldn't hear his words over the strong beating of her heart. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Haruhi let…" his voice shuddered and his sentence was lost to a loud groan as his cum spilled into her.

Haruhi looked up at him and kissed him passionately before her legs unclasped themselves from his waist. He returned the kiss as his hands rubbed over her thighs gently.

"Bad girl," he teased as he kissed her gently. "I told you to let go."

"I couldn't help it…" Haruhi whispered. "I didn't want you to leave me."

"Mmhmm," he shook his head and kissed her again as he pulled out of her slowly.

Haruhi shuddered and quickly buried her face into his chest when she heard thunder again.

"Shh," he whispered as he rubbed her back and held her close.

Haruhi buried her face into his chest and whimpered softly against his chest as she looked up at him. "I love you...I hope you always protect me…" she whispered and closed her eyes.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before moving themselves under the covers. He laid back and rubbed over her back, singing softly to her before falling asleep himself.


	8. Nightmares and Remedies

**Chapter 8: Nightmares and Remedies**

"Oh Kaoru, where's Romey?" Haruhi asked when she saw Kaoru was the only one fixing breakfast the next morning.

"She left early," Kaoru said quietly shaking his head and looked at Haruhi. "Did you have fun last night with Marcus?"

Haruhi blushed. "You heard us?" she whispered. "Sorry if we were loud...um...he's still upstairs asleep."

Kaoru shook his head and went back to cooking. "Well if he wakes up tell him breakfast will be in the oven. I gotta get going to the restaurant, we're planning to debut a new dessert."

Haruhi nodded. "Ok." She smiled softly before grabbing a glass of orange juice and walking up the stairs back to her room. She sat on the end of the bed and yawned.

Soft groans and grumbles came from the bed. Haruhi looked over her shoulder and watched as Marcus twisted and turned in the covers. She blinked and scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his forehead to brush the braids from his face. As soon as she touched him she could feel a cold sweat broke out across his forehead.

"Marcus…" Haruhi whispered softly as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Wake up…"

He jolted to her touch, his eyes opening slowly. He looked at Haruhi and squinted at her only able to make out her blurred outline.

"Haruhi…?" he asked softly with a small yawn. "I can't see you…"

"What? You can't?" Haruhi asked waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you sure? I'm sitting next to you."

"Yeah...there's a case in my jacket pocket...can you bring it to me?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded and got up as she went to where his jacket had been thrown and picked it up as she grabbed the case before walking back to him. "Here."

He took the case with a smile, opening it up and putting on the pair of dark silver glasses. He blinked a few times and looked at Haruhi. "Better."

Haruhi smiled. "You can see me?" she asked. "Don't tell me you took your contacts out...unless you don't wear them and can see without glasses."

"No, I took them out last night after I fell asleep with them in. Then I tripped and dropped them." Marcus chuckled softly. "I can see without these it's just a bitch waitin' on my eyes to get adjusted in the mornin'."

Haruhi laughed. "I'll help you find your contacts then." she kissed him gently before blushing more. "About last night...I realized I was stupid."

"Stupid for what?"

"We had sex without protection," Haruhi said softly. "And you didn't pull out in time."

"Correction, I couldn't because your legs were a vice around my waist."

Haruhi turned bright red and looked away from him. "I guess my fear did that…" she admitted. "When it's a storm I can barely move...I freeze up."

"It's okay," Marcus promised and kissed her temple. "I can run to the store and get you some Plan B if you want."

Haruhi nodded. "That'll be a good idea," she said softly. "We can't be too careful…"

He laughed softly. "Y'know...it's really quiet. Where are your friends?"

"They left early," Haruhi said blushing. "They heard us last night."

"Oh." Marcus shrugged. "Oh well…" he turned and kissed Haruhi gently before getting out of bed and searching the floor for his boxers. "I'm gonna run to the store real quick, you need anythin'?"

Haruhi watched him. "No, I'm fine." she waved a hand. "I need to clean up in here and air it out because I know the others might notice...how different it smells if they came over."

Marcus snorted and laughed. "They're probably bugging the German."

"Probably but I doubt it." Haruhi stared up at him a moment and moved a strand of hair from her face. "It's not like the others heard us...they all live apart."

"Yeah but the Chupacabra and Rabbit are gossips." Marcus pointed out. "They know we're datin' so they're probably gonna talk about us for the next five months."

"They're not like that." Haruhi said waving a hand.

"Alright, but I know my sisters."

"They have better things to do than gossip about us." Haruhi said with a small smile.

Marcus shook his head and kissed Haruhi as he got dressed.

* * *

"Chi-Chi what the heck are you doing here so early?" Jenny yawned as she rubbed the side of her head. "I was still asleep…"

"I couldn't sleep," China grumbled as she put her face in Jenny's chest and nuzzled it.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to come over right when me and Kyo-pon were busy?" Jenny asked rolling her eyes and looking down at China as she smiled.

"I wanted to snuggle the Bunny boobs." China pouted as she nuzzled them more. "Shitstain doesn't appreciate them."

Jenny laughed. "Could I at least put my nightgown back on under this robe?" she grumbled. "And I'll go make you some tea."

"Yay." China hopped on the couch and cuddled a pillow.

Jenny shook her head and walked to her side of the bed and grabbed her nightgown. "So why couldn't you sleep? Is Hikaru being a pain again?"

"No, didn't you hear all that noise comin' from Lil' Bit's house?"

Jenny shook her head. "No...I didn't hear anything from in here," she said pulling on her nightgown. "Why? What was the noise?"

"Someone gettin' their back blown out. God, it was so loud it made 'Karu stop."

"Maybe Kaoru and Romey were busy?" Jenny shrugged and walked to the door. "Come on, we'll go downstairs and I'll make you some tea." she heard the train in the other room going. "I'll make you bunny pancakes."

"Yay!" China giggled.

"Anyway, you could've slept," Jenny said, shaking her head. "I'm sure that noise was only temporary if everyone else was able to sleep. I mean I saw all of the others leaving early for work."

"I couldn't sleep. My bed's all lumpy and Karu says it's not."

"You just want to snuggle me…" Jenny shook her head. "Chi-Chi you need to learn to sleep without me. I am not a pillow."

"Tell that to your boobs." China shook her head. "Either way, you think Crawdad's still pissed? He didn't text or call after he stormed out."

"Marky is probably trying to adjust to living in Japan," Jenny said. "And Marky would call or text us only if he's not mad. He might still be mad at us, but he'll get over it because he never stays mad at us for long because of how we were raised."

"Maybe." China shook her head and put her head on Jenny's chest again. "Hehehe,~"

"Chi-Chi!" Jenny shook her head. "You're such a baby."

"I know." China laughed as she kept bouncing her head against her chest. "Pomf pomf pomf~"

"You know...if you really want to stay then I guess you can stay tonight." Jenny rolled her eyes. "But only if you promise me not to interrupt us from baby making. Me and Kyo-pon are serious about this."

"You can't have a baby first though! It disrupts our natural order!"

"How?" Jenny asked rolling her eyes. "I want a baby and you know very well that there is no rule that says I can't."

"I'mma tell Crawdad if you don't wait another year."

"Chi-Chi we've waited two years," Jenny said waving a hand. "If we wait anymore we'll be fifty and unable to have a baby and then I'll have to die without a cute kid to teach how to be like us...unless...ah! Chi-Chi you want to be the first one!"

"Shhh!" China waved her hands. "Karu's not quite ready yet...he still wants to do his sowin' of wild oats in different places…" She shook her head and hid her face in Jenny's chest. "I don't wanna share my boobs!"

"Well, Chi-Chi you have to." Jenny laughed.

"But they're mine! I spent years puttin' my face print in these bad boys."

"Uh-huh...and why did you ask me to spend the night at your house and you let Hikachu grope me?" Jenny asked curiously. "After you, two decided to play squeak the rabbit?"

"Because your squeaks are cute, pero pero."

"I swear you're a kid." Jenny gently pried China off her chest. "You two need to get pillows that are softer then. I mean when I become an old lady you can't snuggle me."

"Wanna bet? You'll shrink and become tiny and soft and I'll pick you up and snugg-why is Crawdad's mustang leavin' Bit's house?"

"Say what?" Jenny opened the window more and gasped. "He stayed the night….oh my gosh...you don't think he and Haruchi…"

"Ewwwwwww I heard theeeeem!" China cried.

"Maybe it wasn't them," Jenny said gently. "Come on Marky wouldn't sleep with Haruchi if they just started dating. He was raised better than that remember?"

"But he's a grown man now." China pointed out with a shake of her head. She pouted and put her head in Jenny's chest again before falling asleep.

"Chi-Chi! Ugh...fine…" Jenny gently dragged China to the couch and sat down with her. "Damn Chupababy...always wanting me to cuddle her...maybe I can suffocate her."

"Pomf…" China said in her sleep as she snuggled Jenny's chest more.

* * *

"Boss, why did you drag us to this pharmacy with you?" Hikaru asked in annoyance as he followed Tamaki around the store. He watched the older blond as he darted in and out of aisles before he ducked into another. "Boss…" Hikaru deadpanned when he saw Tamaki staring a wall of pregnancy tests.

"Sally sent me here for one of these tests," Tamaki said quietly. "I didn't want to come alone and I asked you to come with me because Kyouya told me to go die in a ditch."

"That still doesn't explain why you chose me instead of one of the others," Hikaru grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Damn those hosts for always making him the guinea pig.

"Because you weren't busy," Tamaki said. "All of the others had to work and you were free to go with me."

"Shut up," Hikaru grumbled. "Just get a damn test then. I hate this aisle...it's too.. _parent-y_."

Tamaki rolled his eyes and picked up two tests. "Which one is the right one to get...maybe I should ask someone for help...I mean which one might be the best in knowing if my darling Sally is going to have a child ...what do you think Hikaru?"

Hikaru deadpanned. "I don't know, shit." He blinked and smirked. "So boss, if the raver is pregnant does that mean all of your children are gonna be freemen?"

"What?" Tamaki asked. "Freemen? What's that? Is that like a commoner?"

"Like they have their freedom papers? They don't have to go in the fields anymore." Hikaru snickered.

"What? They need freedom papers!?" Tamaki cried. "Where do I get them!? Why do they need them!? I don't want my children to be put in fields!"

"Then you should call Mori-senpai and figure it out." Hikaru kept snickering as he watched the blond go neurotic.

"Freemen...freedom papers…" Tamaki mumbled as he retreated to a nearby corner and began sulking. "My children need to be free…"

Hikaru snorted, laughing loudly at Tamaki. He stopped however when he saw Marcus walk past him. He watched the older man stare at the aisle before picking up a small box of Plan B and a couple of pregnancy tests. He then looked back at Tamaki and smirked evilly as the tips of his hair curled into devil horns.

"Hey Boss…" he said innocently. "I see someone you could ask."

"Who?" Tamaki asked. "Who do you see?"

Hikaru smiled and pointed over to Marcus. "Ask him. He looks like he knows what he's doin'."

Tamaki nodded and stood up as he ran over to Marcus. "MARCUS-SAN!" he called. "I need your help! I need to find freedom papers for my children and I don't know what kind of test to pick for Sally and do you know why my children would be sent to fields?!"

Marcus stared at Tamaki blankly, looking from him to Hikaru who was laughing loudly in the corner. "First, your kids don't need freedom papers they need a prayer book and Jesus. Second, get the test in the pink box it's more accurate." He said as he shook his head and started walking away from Tamaki.

"What?" Tamaki then glared at Hikaru and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What the hell!? Why would you lie to me you devil twin!?"

"Oh man, it was too funny! I gotta tell Chinabi about this when I get home!" Hikaru laughed despite being shaken.

"You jerk!" Tamaki cried. "How could you do this to me!?"

"It was as easy as you and the raver keeping the whole neighborhood up last night," Hikaru said pushing Tamaki off him. "Chinabi couldn't sleep cause of you two."

"We didn't do anything of the sort last night!" Tamaki snapped. "Me and Sally spent the evening sleeping...she wasn't feeling well."

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

As the two bickered, neither men noticed Marcus walk away from them trying to contain his laughter. He was tempted to tell Haruhi if not to see the small brunette's reaction. He walked to the counter after stopping off to look at the condoms. When he didn't see any in his size he looked at the cashier and smiled at her.

"Excuse me miss."

The cashier blushed. "Oh hello, what can I do for you?" she asked giggling.

"Do you have any XXXL magnums?" he asked her with a small smile as he put his other items on the counter. "I ain't see any on the shelf."

"Oh um…" The cashier blushed more. "We don't carry them here...the store on the other side of town does."

"Are you guys owned by the same people? Can't you ask them to ship them here?" He flashed her a smile as he leaned on the counter. "I live on this side of town and would hate to waste gas."

"Um...sure I can." the cashier said giggling. "I'll call the store and then have them ship them here...come back this afternoon to pick them up."

Marcus winked at her and smiled. "Thanks, sugah."

The cashier blushed and began scanning his items. "Your wife is lucky."

"Oh? Why would you say that?"

"You're charming...and good looking." The cashier said. "And your kid will be happy to have you as their daddy."

Marcus laughed as he pulled out his wallet. "Maybe one day I'll have the pleasure of havin' a kid."

"Yeah…"

Marcus smiled at her and paid for his things before taking the bags and leaving the store.

* * *

Haruhi snorted as she looked at the things that Marcus had bought back from the store. "Seriously? You got me a pregnancy test why? I thought we agreed I take the Plan B pill because we're not ready for children unless...you want me to have one for you?"

"It's just in case the Plan B doesn't work." Marcus laughed softly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Just to save you any trouble or dirty looks you might get if you had gone in there."

"I see," Haruhi laughed before sighing quietly. "Did you run into the others there? I mean usually, they go there for random things during this time of day."

"I ran into the dumb blond and the goat. The blond was tryin' to get pregnancy tests for his lady."

Haruhi snorted. "Seriously?! Senpai's reproducing?!" she cried. "Oh god...I knew I saw horsemen in the sky this morning...the world is entering the apocalypse."

Marcus laughed. "I wonder if the realization that he asked me while I was buyin' these sunk in yet."

"He's not that bright," Haruhi pointed out. "Or he probably didn't notice it...I really hope he has a kid of his own so he can stop trying to claim he's my father."

"How much you wanna bet that he's gonna have nothin' but girls?" Marcus asked with a smile as he sat at the table.

"It's possible," Haruhi sat down on the bed and gave a small smile. "Maybe it'll be nice to have a Suoh baby...I mean we're probably close to baby rabbits being born too."

"Baby what now?"

"Bunnies," Haruhi said. "Your sister's been trying for three months now."

"Oh really? She knows the rules...she needs every Sakurai to sign off on any guy she's datin'."

"Ooh, then maybe you should stop her." Haruhi joked. "Though she probably won't have one since China-chan's been slipping birth control in her food for months."

Marcus laughed and looked at Haruhi. "Speakin' of kids, why did you ask me if I wanted you to have mine?"

"It was a random thought," Haruhi admitted. "I mean you seem like the type to want to start a family."

"I do," he admitted. "But it ain't something to rush into."

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, having children is something that takes long thought and careful planning, not to mention that both people need to be on board with it."

"Don't wanna have a kid too early and end up hating the person you had it with."

"That is true too." Haruhi opened the box and pulled the pill out. "Ok, so I'm going to take this now then."

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the bathroom before I leave," Marcus said as he stood and walked out of the room.

Haruhi nodded before sighing. She looked down at the pill. "Are you sure you want to me take it?" she called out to him.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well...um…" Haruhi sighed. "What if we did have a kid together? I mean it's not like he or she would be miserable if we both ended up breaking up because we're both mature people to not become bitter."

"Well, are you ready to have a kid?" Marcus asked her as he came and leaned against the door frame. "I thought you were going to go to law school here."

"I am...but It'd be nice to have your kid...ah wait ignore that!" Haruhi blushed looking away from him.

Marcus laughed. "That's the first time a girl has said it to my face and not tried to surprise me, thank you." He looked at Haruhi. "If we do then havin' a kid and starting a family is about compromise Baby Girl. We gotta do what's best for the kid and not just ourselves."

Haruhi stared blankly at him. "I know what starting a family is about," she said waving a hand. "It's fine if you don't want it."

"I'm not saying I don't. But it'll be our lives and not your's or mine. It's your body and your choice. I'm fine with any decision you make."

Haruhi nodded. "You're right we should wait," she said with a smile. "I was caught up with baby fever."

"Whatever you want." Marcus laughed softly. "Though now you're making me wonder what our kid might look like."

Haruhi laughed. "You'll have to wait and see when it's our time." she waved him off. "Go on and go to the bathroom, I'll take the pill."

"Right right." Marcus kissed her forehead before leaving the room again.

Haruhi stayed silent before she looked down the pill and then threw it in the trash. Maybe he'd get used to the idea in a few months if he saw how everyone else was happy. She'd be able to keep him from finding out until she was ready to tell him.

"You know," Marcus started when he came into the room again. "If we did you'd have to move in with me and out of their house."

"I know that." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "We'll worry about that later, I've already taken the pill."

"Alright," he kissed her gently. "Well, I need to get to Ouran to meet with the Dean of Sports."

"Ok," Haruhi smiled at him. "Good luck...you might meet the chairman too... I have to warn you...he's a bit...eccentric."

"Like his son?" Marcus asked with a small snort.

"Well…" Haruhi shook her head. "You'll see."

Marcus laughed. "See you for dinner?"

"Yeah," Haruhi smiled softly. "I'll cook you something really good tonight."

"It's a date...just make sure to tell your landlords I'm coming over again."

"I will." Haruhi laughed softly.

Marcus smiled and kissed her again before leaving.

Haruhi smiled softly and laughed. "I love you!" she called after him.

"Love you too sugah!" He called before closing the door behind him.


	9. Night Sick and Cravings

**Chapter 9: Night Sick and Cravings**

"Kaoru-dear…" Romey groaned quietly. "She's doing it again…" She rolled over and nudged Kaoru out of the bed. "Go check on her…."

Kaoru groaned as he pulled himself out of his bed. He sighed and sulked out of bed, dragging his feet down the hall to where he could hear Haruhi throwing up. He sighed.

"Haruhi...you need to go to the doctor."

"I'm fine…" Haruhi groaned. "Go back to bed."

"You've been like this for two months now. Go to the doctor."

"I said I'm fine!" Haruhi snapped. "Go back to bed and stop bugging me...you have to work tomorrow and I have class."

"Fine, fine." Kaoru threw his hands up in defeat as he walked back to his bedroom.

Once he was gone Haruhi shook her head. She didn't have the heart to tell Kaoru that she had gone to the doctor already and this was just a simple case of morning sickness that lasted longer than she liked. Then again she was grateful that Marcus hadn't caught on. She found herself glad that working for the college had kept him more busy that both of them had thought possible.

"We'll tell your daddy when you're big enough to move on your own," Haruhi whispered softly. "Then he can't get mad."

* * *

The next morning on campus, Haruhi yawned as she walked up to her next class. She touched her stomach gently absentmindedly while grumbling about how her morning sickness had kept her up for most of the night. She could hear some of the girls fan about their new fitness teacher.

"Damn girls." Haruhi groaned in annoyance as she made her way through the busy campus. She stopped a moment and sat down on a bench groaning from the oncoming headache.

"Hey, you okay?" she was asked as a shadow cast over her.

"I'm fine...I…" Haruhi gasped. "MARCUS?!"

"Yeah, it's me." Marcus laughed softly as he crouched and looked Haruhi over, placing a hand to her forehead. "Have you been drinkin' water regularly?"

"Yeah…" Haruhi said softly. "I am just uh...tired...from studying all night...I have a headac-." she pushed him away and ran to the nearby trash bin and threw up in it.

Marcus blinked and walked over to Haruhi. He rubbed her back in circles and pulled her hair away from her face.

"I'm fine…" Haruhi whispered. "I just have the flu….dodon't worry about me ok? You have to go back to work."

"I just got out of a meeting so I have some time now until my next session," Marcus told her as he helped her stand. "If you have the flu then you need to be somewhere restin' and not gettin' everyone else sick."

"I'm fine...I need to go to class." Haruhi said looking up at him. She put a hand to her stomach and groaned quietly.

Marcus looked her over quietly before shaking his head. He bent down and scooped her into his arms. "Come on. You can rest in my office."

"No no I'm fine!" Haruhi said quietly. "And people are staring at us."

"Let them, I'm more concerned about you." He said simply as he bent down and picked up her bags before continuing to carry her across campus towards the sports building.

"Put me down Marcus please," Haruhi begged quietly. "I'll miss class...we have a test today."

"Shinohara right?" He looked down at Haruhi as he laid her on one of the couches that were inside his office.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Haruhi asked staring up at him.

"I overheard her talkin' about her star pupil during lunch." He chuckled as he put a pillow over her head and draped a blanket over her. She watched him walk to the phone on his desk and flip through the small booklet next to it. He dialed a few numbers and wait as the phone rung. "Yes, Shinohara?"

"Oh Sakurai, what are you calling for? I was just about to head to my classroom." Shinohara said. "What's wrong?"

"I ran into your student Fujioka Haruhi on my way from my department meeting. She was faint and nauseous so I took her somewhere for her to rest until she feels better."

"Oh dear, make sure she rests. I wouldn't want her collapsing during class."

"Of course, if you could send someone to bring her test to her I'll make sure she does it once she feels better."

"I'll be sure to do that. Tell her to rest and don't worry about anything."

"Of course thanks, Shinohara."

"You're welcome."

Haruhi had gotten off the couch and was looking around Marcus's office. Her eyes fell on the picture of him with his sisters and she smiled softly. She then looked over at Marcus's desk and saw a list of names before shaking her head.

"Hm? What are you lookin' at when you should be restin'?" he asked with a chuckle as he walked over to one of his bookcases and pulled down a few files.

"Oh, I just was looking around," Haruhi said. "And I had no idea you were helping the high school with their sports festival this year."

"The chairman requested it and promised that I'd get an extra month in paid time off for helping those hopeless kids." Marcus laughed softly. "Most of them can barely lift a chair let alone a shot put."

"And you made a promise to have Usada sing during the festival?" Haruhi asked. "Did you even ask her?"

"I just did this mornin' and she said yes." Marcus looked up at Haruhi and smiled softly. "I got some ginger ale in my fridge over there, it should help your stomach settle."

Haruhi nodded quietly before sitting on the couch again as she laid back on it and groaned softly. "I hate the uh flu."

"Yeah, it's a bitch…" Haruhi saw him get quiet for a moment as he looked through some of the player's medical files. "When were you gonna tell me?"

"What?" Haruhi asked blinking.

"About our little virus?"

"It's just the flu." Haruhi lied. "It's not our little virus or whatever you said...you know what I'm fine now I'll go to class after all."

"Haruhi, you've gained weight and your hips got a little wider," Marcus said simply as he set his pencil down. "Plus your cook friend called me on the Chupacabra's phone to tell me that you've been keepin' him and his girlfriend up all night with your throwing up."

"Marcus...I just...ugh fine I'm pregnant." Haruhi grumbled. "Are you happy now? I lied about taking the Plan B pill."

"I would be happier if you just told me upfront but yes I am." Marcus smiled at her softly.

"Now that you know...are you going to make me get rid of it?" Haruhi asked softly. "Because I won't let you force me to do it."

"No, I'm not." He laughed softly. "I want you to keep it so we can raise it together."

"What?" Haruhi asked softly. "You want to...but what if we end up hating one another? We might have habits that might annoy each other."

"We might and if we do we'll face them then. But the kid is innocent and shouldn't be punished over our fuck ups."

Haruhi nodded as she sighed more. "So you want to raise a child with me? That means I'll need to start planning on moving in with you."

"That'll be fine, I can help you pack on my days off." He smiled and scooted back from his desk. He patted his thigh and reached for Haruhi to join him.

Haruhi blushed and sat on his lap before looking into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it in small circles. "I promise that I'll take care of you two."

Haruhi nodded and smiled softly. "You better not back out of this," she said softly kissing his cheek. "If you do I'll be angry."

Marcus laughed and kissed her. "I won't. You better not run away in the middle of the night with the kid either."

"I won't do that." Haruhi promised.

* * *

"Marcus, I hate to call you at midnight but...um could you bring me something?" Haruhi said softly as she sat up in her bed blushing. "If you say no I can wait until tomorrow."

"Mm, I wasn't sleep yet, what do you need?" Marcus asked with a small laugh.

"Chocolate covered strawberries," Haruhi said softly. "And those chocolate covered potato chips with some orange soda."

"Alright, gimme...twenty minutes."

"Ok...oh can you pick up Mcdonalds too?"

"The usual?"

"Yeah, but with ice cream too." Haruhi said quietly. "Your kid wants a junk food midnight snack."

Marcus laughed softly. "Fine fine, just scoot over and make sure to share this time."

"Ok…" Haruhi said softly. "I'll wait for you."

"I'll see you then."

A half an hour after he hung up, Haruhi heard knocking on the door downstairs.

"How in the…" Haruhi got up and walked down the stairs as she opened the door. "Marcus...you got everything."

"Yeah, I know a few places that stay open after hours." Marcus laughed softly as he pulled his shoes off and entered the house.

"Oh...thanks for getting everything though." Haruhi said. "Your kid got hungry."

"I'm glad it has my bottomless appetite." He jooked as he carried the food to the parlor and sat on one of the couches. He started pulling out the food, handing Haruhi her things before pulling out a meal of his own.

"I guess…" Haruhi went silent as she opened the strawberries up and looked up at Marcus.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"So um...who was that woman that left your office after I left?"

"She was the chairman's secretary. She was dropping off some of the chairman's ideas for the sports festival." Marcus said simply as he looked at Haruhi. "Did you think she was a student tryin' to screw her way out of failing?"

"Uh...maybe." Haruhi said. "I don't know I got jealous ok? She was..well she seemed prettier than me."

"Maybe she was but I only got eyes for you." He gave her a smile and leaned over to kiss her. "I love every curve of your body Baby Girl...baby bump included."

"Marcus…" Haruhi smiled and kissed him gently before she took a strawberry and ate it. "I won't worry...I mean most girls there probably just like staring at you."

"Unfortunately it's against the bylaws for me to touch them even to push them away because they can easily spin it as me harassing them." Marcus said as he leaned back on the couch and ate him food. "Sometimes I wish I was ugly...and then I look at this dude named Kuze."

Haruhi blinked and began to laugh. "You've met Kuze?"

"He's one of the athletes I'm helping with their physical therapy." Marcus waved a hand as he laughed. "Boy looks like he was hit in the face with a sack of nickels."

"He's always had a face like that," Haruhi said. "He and Usada dated for a week before back in high school."

"Hm, her tastes dropped more than Nick Cannon's album sales." He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her head to lay on his chest. "So, when is your next appointment?"

Haruhi looked up at him and laughed. "On thursday." she said softly.

"What time? I can take a long lunch to take you there."

"At one," Haruhi blinked. "You don't have to go with me. I'll be fine on my own."

"I know, but I want to."

Haruhi shook her head. "It's just a check up, nothing more nothing less." she waved a hand. "You don't need to go with me."

"Babe, I wanna be there."

"You're going to uproot your life for me?" Haruhi asked softly.

"It's not uprooting, it's making room for two new additions."

"Two?"

"You and the baby."

Haruhi smiled softly and curled up to his chest. "We shouldn't tell anyone about our baby yet...I want to surprise all of them."

"Okay but we should talk to the chairman so you can put in for maternity leave and get any absences excused."

"What? I can still go to school," Haruhi said. "I'll continue attending classes during my pregnancy."

"The college has a few bylaws when it comes to pregnant students and teachers alike...I had to listen to the chairman give his version of the sensitivity training." Marcus said with a small laugh as he ate a fry before continuing.

"The college has to excuse absences related to the pregnancy, like doctors appointments, any time that the doctor tells you to stay on bed rest and when it's getting close to the due date. Don't worry because professors can't penalize you for taking leave or missing days, they'll make sure to give you any assignments you miss and you're still allowed to participate in any internships you might have. The college also can't rescind your scholarships and grants and they have to offer tutoring and any other services you need. Any professor that may make an offensive statement about the pregnancy can be subject to having write ups on their records or they may be suspended without pay depending on how bad they are."

"You really did study up on the bylaws." Haruhi said. "But I'll be fine I promise."

"Haruhi it's not mandated but it is urged and actually preferred. The weeks leading up to and recovering after childbirth are gonna take you out of classes and not all of your professors are gonna be sympathetic or lenient unless you tell the college about your status. They want pregnant students to tell them because it could easily leave them open for a lawsuit if the student feels like they didn't adhere to their own bylaws."

Haruhi sighed. "Fine, I'll take a break during my final weeks of pregnancy."

"I'll talk to the chairman about it tomorrow before the appointment." Marcus kissed her forehead gently.

Haruhi nodded. "Ok…" she said softly blushing more. "You're so good to me."

Marcus laughed and kissed her. "How? I'm just doin' what I should."

Haruhi smiled. "You actually care about a poor girl like me, you're not treating me like a commoner who might be left alone in the world to raise a child by herself."

"I'm treating you the same way I did before I got you pregnant and I'll always treat you this way."

Haruhi kissed him again. "You're treating me better and I love it...i just hope you can handle me during the rest of the pregnancy."

"I'll handle anything you give me Baby Girl." He smiled as he kissed her.

Haruhi smiled against his lips as her hands came to rest on his chest. She felt rather happy about being with him. She only hoped that they'd stay together forever and nothing would come between them. She pulled away from him and smiled softly and kissed him again.

He returned the kisses, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her into his lap. "You know," he said between kisses, "I brought a bag in case you wanted me to stay the night again."

Haruhi laughed. "Marcus Ray…" she snorted. "You planned to stay anyway."

"Only because I know you." He smiled.

"I was going to sleep." Haruhi said waving a hand. "And what if someone sees you leave here? They might assume the worse."

"That I'm dating and sleeping with an incredibly beautiful and sweet woman? Oh man that'll ruin me."

"They'll assume you're dating one of your students."

"But you're not my student technically." Marcus pointed out. "They look down on teachers sleeping with students if it causes a distraction. Technically, we were together before I accepted the job offer."

"You're right." Haruhi snorted. "Ooh professor Sakurai, I love being in your lap."

"Prove it and I'll raise your average." Marcus stared at Haruhi a moment and started laughing.

Haruhi turned in his lap and kissed him passionately, her hands grasped his hair as she pulled him closer to her. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands running over her back as he deepened the kiss.

Haruhi pulled away from him and smiled softly. "Is that enough for raising my average?"

He chuckled. "On your friend's couch? That's pretty risky."

"They won't mind...they're asleep." Haruhi said softly kissing him again.

"Mm, you better stay quiet then," he chuckled as he pushed her baggy shirt up and kissed over her breasts.

Haruhi moaned out softly as her hands went down to his pants and gently began stroking his member through his pants. He moaned into her chest, his large hands reaching up to cup them as he sucked on her nipples slowly.

"Marcus…" She whimpered in pleasure softly.

"Mm, pull them down," he whispered in her ear as he ground his hips upwards into hers.

Haruhi smiled and pulled his pants down as her hands grasped his member tightly. He leaned in for a kiss, smiling against her lips as he pushed her underwear to the side and lined his member up.

Haruhi kissed him before she slid onto his member and moaned out softly. She felt him groan softly into her mouth as his hands went to her hips immediately and rubbed them slowly.

"Marcus I love you…"

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her as he moved her hips along his member, bouncing her gently on his lap.

Haruhi moaned out softly against his lips, her whole body shuddered against his as she looked deeply into his eyes whimpering. He smiled, leaning his head down to kiss her neck and chest as he kept bouncing her slowly.

"Marcus…" Haruhi whimpered softly. "I love you...I want to be with you forever…"

"You mean that?" He asked, his lips curling into a smile against her skin.

"Yes…" Haruhi said softly. "I mean every word…"

He pulled away and looked her in her eye. "Then let's get married…" he said softly against her lips.

Haruhi blinked. "What?" she whispered.

"You heard me."

Haruhi whined. "You want me to marry you...when and where?"

"Whenever and wherever you want," he said as he started to thrust into her slowly.

Haruhi moaned out. "Tonight…"

"Where?"

Haruhi smiled at him and began to think for a moment. "Anywhere you choose…" She said softly.

He laughed softly as he leaned back on the couch and bounced her in thought. "We need an official first and the only licensed official I know is my dad...he officiated Lottie's and Kenji's wedding."

Haruhi moaned out more. "Marcus…" she whined out softly. "We can do that...your dad won't tell anyone will he?"

"Other than Ma and Uncle no." He looked up at Haruhi and smiled as he bounced her faster.

Haruhi cried out loudly and leaned forward on her hands as she whimpered. "Ok...as long as everyone else doesn't know until we're ready to tell them…"

"Fair," he smiled and kissed Haruhi passionately, pulling her hips all the way down on his member. "We'll ask tomorrow after the appointment…" he said against her lips.

"Yes…" Haruhi whined. "Oh god yes! Marcus, I love you!"

"Mm, I love you too." He kissed her again as he started bouncing her faster. "You gotta stay quiet, remember Baby Girl?"

Haruhi whined out. "I can't...you're so good…" she let out a gasping scream. "MARCUS!"

Marcus covered her mouth with his hand, chuckling softly as he started bouncing her harder, moving her hips in circles against his lap every so often.

Haruhi cried out and tightened around him as she released over his member. "MARCUS!"

Marcus smiled and pulled her close into a kiss, bouncing harder until his own release came. He held hips tightly, groaning against her lips as he released inside of her.

Haruhi kissed him passionately again as she smiled softly. "I love you…I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed her softly. "You'll never have to worry about anything as long as you got me-"

"Romey, why do you want strudel in the middle of the night?" the couple heard Kaoru's annoyed voice from the top of the stairs.

Haruhi gasped. "Ah...Marcus you gotta pull out...we'll be caught."

"Right, right," Marcus picked Haruhi up, pulling out and pulling his pants up.

Haruhi laughed quietly as she watched him before she put her pants back on and pulled her shirt back down. Marcus looked at her and playfully swatted her ass before pulling her to his chest and laying down on the couch. "Pretend to be sleep." He whispered to her.

Haruhi nodded as she smiled softly and closed her eyes. She could hear Kaoru talking to Romey before hearing him go into the kitchen to get the strudel. She felt Marcus's arms wrap around her tighter as his breathing started to calm and turn steady.

"Kaoru-dear, look," Romey said from the doorway of the parlor.

Kaoru looked over at the couch. "Oh Haruhi has a guest again," he noted with a small laugh. "They look peaceful."

"Maybe you should invite Marcus-san to go to lunch with you and the hosts tomorrow...since you guys never really apologized for ambushing him."

"That is a good idea, if he's to be with Haruhi then we should get along with him," Kaoru said. "He is a cool person."

"Good." Romey smiled and grabbed Kaoru's wrist. "Now come along Kaoru-dear, I'm hungry."

Kaoru laughed. "Of course." he kissed her forehead and followed her into the kitchen.


	10. A Night of Secret Bliss

**Chapter 10: A Night of Secret Bliss**

When Haruhi got out of her last class until later in the afternoon she smiled when she saw Marcus waiting for her with a white box decorated with red stripes from one of the local gourmet bakeries found on campus. She shook her head with a smile and a chuckle as she walked up to him, taking his hand while ignoring-and mentally smiling victoriously at-the glares that some of her classmates gave her for the attention she was getting from the hot, new teacher.

"Are you ready babe?" he asked her with a small smile.

"Yeah," she smiled softly. She looked at the box curiously. "What's in there?"

"Oh I picked up some biscuits from the bakery, they're actually kind of good."

He released her hand to open the box, revealing blueberry biscuits that had vanilla icing drizzled over them. The icing and fillings melted from sheer heat coming off the biscuits that made it known they were fresh from the oven.

"Those look good," Haruhi said staring into the box. "But wait why'd you buy those? We could've bought them after the appointment."

"I didn't get to eat breakfast because the Chairman called me into his office to talk about the sports festival more." Marcus chuckled as he picked a biscuit up and started to eat one. "Oh, and I talked to him about our plans."

"What did he say?" Haruhi asked. "He's not angry you're dating a college student is he? Oh god did he fire you?!"

"No no," Marcus laughed. "After he went on and on about how great it was that we were both passionate youths who found their soulmate he said he would put all of your professors and the ones for the next semester on notice and that neither of us had to be worried about dealing with penalties."

"Oh ok." Haruhi smiled softly. "I'm glad you did all of that...I really feel less worried now."

"Oh and I told my dad we needed to talk to them, he pushed back a few meetings so we can talk with him at the house."

"Wait a second…" Haruhi began thinking for a moment before her eyes widened. "Today's Thursday right? Isn't tonight when your whole family comes over for dinner?"

"Maybe, but we'll have all of this hashed out before the Chupacabra and Rabbit get there with their men folks."

Haruhi nodded. "Ok." she smiled and leaned against his shoulder and laughed. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"Good, because I can't wait to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life."

"Marcus…"

"What? It's true."

Haruhi smiled and kissed him before she yelped out when she fell forward. "The hell?! Watch it senpai!"

"Sorry!" Tamaki called running past them and darting into the bakery.

Marcus caught Haruhi and glared after Tamaki, growling slightly in fury. "I oughta run after him and push him over."

"Marcus it's ok, he must've been in a rush for something," Haruhi noted. "It's probably something to do with Sally-chan."

"Fine," Marcus helped Haruhi up and sighed. "Let's go before he comes back."

"Sure." Haruhi said with a smile before yelping again.

"RENE! Don't forget the churros!" Sally called following after him. "Yo Haruki and Purple Rain what's up?" she called before going into the bakery.

"Jeez, she might be pregnant after all."

"Yeah." Haruhi laughed softly. "Come on let's go before the others show up, I'm sure all of them are not too far behind."

"Yeah." Marcus smiled and pulled Haruhi past the bakery and towards where he was parked.

"Marrrkkkyyyyy!"

"Ah hell…"

"I thought Usada was busy today," Haruhi whispered. "Maybe if we ignore her she'll go away?"

"Yeah, what time were we supposed to be to the doctor by? Twelve-forty?"

"Yes," Haruhi said. "Oh god, she's coming over…"

"MARKY!" Jenny grabbed his arm and laughed. "Where are you taking Haruchi? I thought you said you couldn't get away for lunch today."

"She's why. She's gonna help me mock up contracts for the student-athletes."

"Oh ok." Jenny smiled brightly. "I guess we can go eat lunch together another day, I gotta go now cause Chi-Chi is chasing me to snuggle me." she waved as she headed off. "Ah darn it Chi-Chi let go!"

Haruhi shook her head and laughed. "Come on let's go….they're distracted." she said.

* * *

Marcus blinked when he saw all of the nurses staring at him dreamily while he waited for the doctor to finish weighing Haruhi.

"Ah, can I help you ladies?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Are you seriously real?"

"Oh gosh, do you do sperm donations? I'd love to have children that turn out as handsome as you!"

"Um...yes I am real and sorry I don't?" He raised an eyebrow at the questions and shook his head.

The nurses sighed in disappointment before paling when Haruhi glared daggers at them from the scale.

"You can get off the scale now Fujioka-san," the doctor said with a small laugh. "You're at a hundred and sixty pounds...a little underweight for pregnancy so we'll need to monitor your weight."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm fine the way I am." she said.

"Can you prescribe some vitamin and protein supplements to like kickstart her body's natural weight gaining?" Marcus asked the doctor from his seat.

"Of course, I'll be sure to add that to the list of prescriptions she needs." The doctor said with a small smile. "But I have faith that she'll gain more weight in time."

"Or not," Haruhi said under her breath as she sat on the table in the room and made a face. "It's cold in here."

"I'll ask to adjust the heat." The doctor said with a smile before handing her a gown. "Please disrobe and put this on, we'll begin an ultrasound when I come back."

"Fun," Haruhi mumbled as the doctor left. "Damn butcher."

"You'll be fine," Marcus promised as he looked at Haruhi. "I get the best view of the house when you put that on."

Haruhi laughed quietly and began undressing as she put the robe on. She paused a moment and looked down at her stomach. "I did gain weight here."

"And you're gonna gain more as the baby grows, it's natural."

"Not now it isn't," Haruhi said as she lifted the gown to show Marcus. "See? I'm not supposed to be showing like this now."

"Oh, we can ask the doctor when he comes back. Maybe the kid is just really really fat?"

Haruhi shook her head. "He or she can't be that fat." she laughed softly and sat on the table again. "Hey little tanuki, don't you dare be too heavy for me to birth."

"Well, if it is, it got if from me." Marcus said with a small laugh.

"Then I'll sit on you if I get bigger." Haruhi threatened with a small laugh as the doctor walked into the room again.

"Fujioka-san, I'm glad to see you're smiling for once." the doctor noted with a small laugh. "I normally have to pry you from the ceiling."

"It was one time." Haruhi mumbled.

Marcus smiled at the doctor. "I'm Marcus Sakurai," he said offering him a hand.

"Nice to meet you." the doctor said taking Marcus's hand. "I've heard a lot from Fujioka-san, she mentioned you during her last visit."

Haruhi fell silent again and sighed before frowning. "Can we get this over with? It's cold!"

"Right right," the doctor said as he began to examine Haruhi. He paused a moment looking down at her stomach. "That's strange…."

"We were just talking about her showin' this early."

"It is indeed strange." the doctor said. "Fujioka-san, I'll be performing the ultrasound now, to be sure that my theory is right."

"Fine whatever," Haruhi mumbled laying back down as the doctor rubbed the gel on her stomach and began the ultrasound.

Marcus stood and walked over to Haruhi, taking her hand in his as he watched the screen.

The doctor looked at the screen before pointing to it. "Just as I thought," he said with a small laugh.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Twins." the doctor said simply. "That would explain why you're showing earlier than normal and why your hormones were off the chart the first time you came in."

"Damn it Marcus Sakurai!" Haruhi cried in annoyance.

"Love you too. I didn't even think that I could make twins...we haven't had twins in our family before."

"She might have a history in her family." the doctor said simply. "Fujioka-san, I'll need you to make sure you take care of yourself more considering you're high risk for complications due to your medical history."

"What history and what kind of complications?" Marcus asked.

"Well, Fujioka-san catches colds easily and I can see she has a family history of low blood pressure." the doctor said. "If anything a pregnancy like this could put her and the children at risk...there is a possibility of inducing labor if her blood pressure drops too low during her final months."

"So I could die…" Haruhi mumbled.

"I see…" Marcus said quietly as he squeezed Haruhi's hand tightly.

"But don't worry I'll be sending her to a specialist."

"Who?"

"Dr. Ayame Jounouchi." the doctor said. "She's pretty good with these cases and has been highly recommended."

"I guess we can see her," Marcus looked at Haruhi and gave her a small worried smile.

"If we must." Haruhi mumbled.

"There is nothing to worry about, we'll take good care of all three of them." the doctor promised. "Fujioka-san make sure to make an appointment with Ayame when you leave."

Haruhi sighed in annoyance but nodded. "Fine." she grabbed a napkin and wiped the gel off her stomach when the doctor left. "See? We're fine...and we're having twins."

"Yeah sure…" Marcus said quietly.

Haruhi looked at Marcus. "You're angry about my health records aren't you?" she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm not mad," he promised. "Just a little worried that I might lose all three of you."

"You won't lose us," Haruhi promised kissing him. "We're going to be fine, nothing will happen I swear to you."

"Okay, okay." Marcus smiled and returned the kiss before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

Haruhi leaned against his chest. "Don't worry we'll all be fine," she whispered softly though she was more worried than he was. "Come on let's go talk to your dad now about us being married."

"Yeah," Marcus kissed her forehead and let her go. "Maybe we should tell them about the twins...cause he is gonna ask."

"Um...maybe?"

* * *

"Marcus, I'm fine," Haruhi said with a small smile. "I'm not going to die."

"You said you were cold," Marcus pointed out as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"It was because the air conditioning was high." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm fine now, please don't worry ok?"

"Fine, fine. I'm gonna make some tea, you want some?" he asked standing and walking into the kitchen without waiting for her response.

Haruhi shook her head and leaned against the counter. They had gotten to Marcus's parents home early and found out they all weren't there yet. Shaking her head she groaned quietly. She really felt worried that Marcus was going to spend all of his time taking care of her and she couldn't bear to see him worry. Then again she could be wrong...she rested her head on her arms.

"Crawdad? Sweetie, we're home!" Marcus's mother's melodic voice filled the room as footsteps in the entry hall were heard.

"We're in here Ma!" Marcus called from the kitchen.

"Ah your parents are here?" Haruhi said sitting up quickly. "Uh...should I greet them or should I wait?"

"You've met them before haven't you?" Marcus asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but they might not remember me," Haruhi said nervously. "I mean they might question why I'm here with you."

"Crawdad!" Anne-Marie Sakurai ran in the room and threw her arms around her son in a tight hug. "Oh, it's good to see you. How's work goin'?"

"It's fine Ma," Marcus laughed softly. "You remember Haruhi, right?"

"Oh yes, China and Bunny's tanuki friend." Anne-Marie turned to Haruhi and smiled softly, her smile widening when she noticed Haruhi's weight gain. "Who it seems you got into a bit of trouble. Congratulations sweetie."

"Um, thanks…" Haruhi said softly blushing.

"You're gonna take care of her and the baby, right?" Anne-Marie asked Marcus.

"Twins. And of course I am, I know how to treat women Ma." He laughed softly. "That's actually why I wanted to talk to you and Dad...uh, where is he?"

"Hiso's bringing in my bags. I caught the best sale with the girls earlier."

Haruhi looked over at Marcus a moment before going silent again. "Marcus," she whispered. "I'm going outside for some air."

"Hm? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Haruhi promised as she kissed Marcus's cheek and went outside.

"Tanuhi you're looking...pregnant," Hisota said with a small laugh as he approached the house with some of Anne-Marie's bags.

"Oh umn…" Haruhi said. "Yeah, I am...with twins."

"Congratulations, how is Marcus taking the news?"

"Well...he's excited but...also worried," Haruhi said softly. "He found out he could...lose me and the twins if my health doesn't improve."

"Then that just means that you have to get stronger for everyone," Hisota said simply. He smiled at Haruhi. "Don't worry, my son's a protector...he always finds himself trying to protect everyone he loves even from stuff they don't really need to be protected from."

Haruhi nodded. "I just don't want to break his heart...or leave him...I love him."

Hisota nodded and smiled softly. "I can see that very clearly by just watching you talk about him." He looked at Haruhi. "Marriage is more than just love. I've seen people in love get married and divorce when that love fades. It's sad but that's because they didn't work together, compromise and communicate their feelings with each other."

Haruhi nodded. "I know...my parents stayed together until my mom died," she said softly. "And to this day my dad still loves my mom to the point he chose to never love another woman again."

"Good, that's good." Hisota nodded. "As long as you two talk about what's worrying you. You'll be in for a long relationship...and as long as you keep the love alive too."

Haruhi smiled. "I'll do what I can to ensure that I never leave Marcus alone again."

"Good, now let's go and talk about this wedding you two want so bad."

Haruhi nodded. "We want to get married today," she said. "If possible."

"Oh I can do it, but don't you want to at least tell your dad?" Hisota asked as he led Haruhi inside the mansion once more. "I can understand not wanting to tell Lola and your other friends...she's so overprotective of Marcus it's kind of funny."

"I will tell my dad and everyone afterwards," Haruhi said softly. "All of them might talk me out of it...and I know...it's scary she's like that."

"Speaking from a parent's point of view, I would be upset and hurt if my child, my only child at that didn't tell me they were getting married. Also, if you know in your heart that you really want to do something, no one can talk you out of it no matter how hard they try."

Haruhi nodded quietly. "I'll call and tell my dad," she said with a small smile.

"That's good." Hisota smiled and entered the kitchen. "Is there any specific place you two want me to marry you?"

"Um...well maybe somewhere nice?" Haruhi said quietly. "Ah! Hey maybe in the backyard? Your garden is nice."

"I was thinking the beach but the garden is nice too," Marcus said with a small chuckle.

Haruhi looked at Marcus. "You want the beach? We can do that too...before it gets too cold. Let's do that!"

Marcus laughed. "You just got starry-eyed babe." He noted.

Haruhi blushed. "I like the beach ok?" she kissed Marcus and smiled softly. "We'll go on and get married tonight right?"

"Of course," Marcus smiled against her lips.

"Oh, if you do then you guys need to start preparing," Anne-Marie said with a small laugh. "Haruhi you need a dress and Crawdad you need to get some bands-"

"I got those already."

"Oh, well, we need to get Haruhi a dress still. Something nice and short, maybe a little lace. Oh! And we need tiki torches and lanterns...Arashi! Come on, we need to go shopping again!" Anne-Marie called walking out of the room.

"You don't need to do that," Haruhi said softly. "I don't want to be any trouble for you two."

"No trouble at all! You're family now!" Anne-Marie laughed.

"Um...I guess…" Haruhi said. "But don't make a fuss over me please? I'm sure that a simple setup would be ok."

"Oh honey, but it's not every day I get to marry off my chunky monkey!"

"MA!" Marcus cried in embarrassment.

Haruhi snorted and laughed quietly. "Chunky monkey...oh! That sounds good to have a chunky monkey ice cream cake or something!"

"I'll put that on the list too." Anne-Marie giggled before blinking. "Oh Haruhi I'm so sorry in advance."

"What for?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, it's just that Crawdad was almost ten pounds when I gave birth and well you're carrying two of his kids."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Almost ten pounds?!" she cried before glaring at Marcus.

"I said the kids might be really, really fat."

Haruhi groaned. "I'm going to die...not from my health but from your kids," she mumbled.

"No you won't, maybe they'll offer to give you a c-section."

"Maybe…" Haruhi said thinking it over before smiling softly. "I'll be ok though I'm sure that our children won't weigh ten pounds."

"Alright," Marcus laughed softly as he kissed her again. "You need to go shoppin' with Ma."

"We'll meet at the beach at seven," Hisota said with a smile.

Haruhi smiled softly before she walked to Marcus. "I can't wait!" she said with a laugh hugging him.

Marcus laughed and hugged Haruhi, kissing her again before letting her go.

"We need to get ready," Haruhi said softly. "I can't wait to be your wife my beloved."

"I'm countin' down." Marcus smiled and kissed her forehead before she was pulled away from him by Anne-Marie.

"Huh wait where are we going?" Haruhi asked. "I wanted to stay with Marcus longer."

"We got a lot of work to do dear."

* * *

"Ranka sweetie I'm glad you could join us shopping!" Anne-Marie laughed as she hugged him.

"Of course it's not every day I get to help my darling Haruhi pick out her wedding dress," Ranka said. "Even if I'm a little disappointed that she was going to get married without telling me."

"It was going to be a surprise." Haruhi mumbled.

"Anyways we need a dress that'll knock my son's socks off.'

"I like this one," Haruhi said pointing to a simple white wedding skirt suit. "See? It's simple and nice."

"That's horrible," Ranka said. "Haruhi you're not going to look like you're 80, you need to dress in something to make sure that Marcus remembers why he wants to marry you."

"Get this dress." Anne-Marie smiled. She held up a flowing white lace dress that was short in the front.

"That's too lacey." Haruhi made a face. "It's like something a girly person like Usada would wear."

"Just try it on. You have to think about the twins bump too."

Haruhi nodded. "Ok fine," she said taking the dress and shaking her head. "I really don't like it."

"Haruhi don't be complicated," Ranka said. "You need to dress nicely and not like a boy."

"Fine!" Haruhi mumbled going into the dressing room and trying the dress on.

"Well?" Anne-Marie called.

Haruhi walked out of the dressing room wearing the dress. "Um...it's sort of nice."

"Look in the mirror."

Haruhi glanced in the mirror a moment and shook her head. "I look good in this." she said softly.

"Then that's the dress? You look adorable in it."

"I guess it is," Haruhi said. "Dad what do you think?"

Ranka smiled. "You look beautiful Haruhi," he said. "You look just like your mother."

Haruhi laughed as she wiped her eyes. "Really? Then yes I want this one."

"Great!" Anne-Marie blinked and shoved Haruhi back into the dressing room when she saw the girls walking past the store. "Hide."

Haruhi blinked and squeaked but hid back in the dressing room. She shut the door and held her breath hoping the girls wouldn't notice her.

"Mrs. Sakurai? Ranka-san? What are you doing here?" Romey asked.

"We're here on a shopping trip." Ranka said with a smile. "We haven't had a shopping trip in months!"

"That seems like fun!" Jenny giggled. "Can we join you?"

"Ah, sorry, this is a hush hush trip," Anne-Marie said. "I can't have you blabbing to Hiso about what I bought."

"Aww ok...oh! What time should we come by for family dinner?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Oh! Um...ten! Hiso had to work late so we'll be starting later than usual."

"Ok?" Jenny looked over at China and mouthed to her "something's up."

"Big time."

"Wah, is Haru-chan here?" Mimi asked with a giggle. "I see her tanuki hoodie sitting on that chair there!"

"I borrowed it." Ranka said quickly. "Haruhi's busy with a school assignment."

"But wasn't she with Marky?" Jenny asked before yelping. "Ah, Aunty that hurt! Why'd you hit me?!"

"You two go on now. Go on." Anne-Marie said with a shake of her head.

Jenny pouted and grabbed China by the arm. Once they were outside the store with the other girls she looked at them. "They're hiding something," she said. "There is no way Aunty and Ranka would shop this late in the day."

"Maybe it was a late shopping day?" Romey suggested. "Why else would they be here?"

"Probably buying something for one of us," Jenny said. "It might be Chi-Chi though cause she does need a new dress."

"Oh hush!" China cried.

"We could spy on them," Ren suggested. "There has to be something happening if your mom kicked you two out."

"Why don't we just leave it alone?" Romey asked. "It isn't any of our business."

"Don't play like you don't' wanna know," Sally said. "You know damn well you want to know as bad as we do...I bet anything that it has to do with Purple Rain and Haruki."

"I still think we shouldn't do this."

"Where did you get that idea from Baby Mama?"

"Well think about it, Purple Rain and Haruki's not around," Sally said. "And I saw them leave together earlier off campus...and Rene saw him at the pharmacy a few months ago too buying Haruki things."

"Things? What things?"

"Some box of pills or something." Sally waved a hand. "That's all I know."

"See it's nothing we need to worry about!" Romey said. "Come on girls let's go to the store where we can make our own bath bombs! I'm buying."

"Alright." China and Jenny looked at each other, speaking to each other in their made-up language, deciding to spy on them.

"Seriously bath bombs?" Sally groaned but follow after the other girls.

"Chi-Chi, do you think the dresses are for Haruchi?" Jenny asked peeking behind the window watching closely. "I mean we'd know if it was something important since we are Marky's sisters."

"Maybe they wanted to keep it a secret since you have a big mouth."

"I do not," Jenny grumbled. "Hey, where did Aunty go?"

"Hm? Ah hell, they disappeared!"

"Maybe they went to the next store," Jenny said before blinking. "Ah, Chi-Chi behind you...there is a...shadow…"

"A shadowwwwwwww-eeek!"

"Ah no Aunty no!" Jenny cried out running away.

"We're goooiiiinnnngg!" China cried as she ran away.

"And we won't come back!" Jenny cried out.

"Those two girls are energetic." Ranka noticed with a laugh. "Haruhi you can come out now."

Haruhi shook her head.

"You're good. Give your father the dress and we'll go look for shoes and accessories."

Haruhi sighed. "Fine…" She said softly as she began to wonder what Marcus was doing.

 **To be continued**


	11. A Night of Secret Bliss (Partie Deux)

**Chapter 11: A Night of Secret Bliss (Partie Deux)**

Marcus stood on the beach with his father and uncle. The three men were dressed in simple white slacks and shirts, talking as they looked at the last minute decorations Arashi had set up while they waited for the women and Ranka to meet them after getting Haruhi ready.

Every so often Marcus would look back at the horizon, smiling to himself at the mixture of warm and cool colors in the evening sky. To say he was nervous was an understatement, of course, he would be nervous. He was unexpectedly being thrown into the role as husband and father with a woman he had known for little under a year and yet he knew he was doing what was right for them and the twins.

He looked up when he felt Hisota nudge him. He chuckled when he saw Anne-Marie walking down the makeshift aisle lined with paper roses with tea lights set in the center wearing a short white wrap with vertical ruching in the middle.

"Haruhi's on her way~." Anne-Marie cooed with an excited giggle as she stood on Haruhi's side of the altar.

Marcus smiled softly and looked down the aisle. He felt his heart swell in his throat when he saw Haruhi walking down the aisle with her arm locked in Ranka. She looked gorgeous in the dress, the waning light of the setting sun giving her an almost heavenly glow.

Haruhi looked up as she saw Marcus and blushed a soft hue of red. He looked so handsome standing at the end of the aisle dressed in his suit. She laughed quietly and gave him another gentle smile at the idea of marrying the man she had fallen in love. While it did seem like they were moving too fast, she didn't want their children to be born out of wedlock and be judged by many people who'd no doubt find out about how they had been conceived.

"Who gives this woman away?" Hisota asked with a small smile once Haruhi and Ranka made it to the altar.

"I do," Ranka said as he smiled and handed Haruhi over to Marcus. He walked past him and whispered to him. "Take care of my little girl."

"I plan to," Marcus whispered back to Ranka before standing by Haruhi's side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Though they've known each other for a short while, they've shown the utmost care, respect, and love for each other." Hisota started with a small smile. "If anyone objects, please keep it to yourself." He sent a jesting glare at Ranka which earned quiet laughs from the others.

"When people think of marriage they think of big weddings and being surrounded by hundreds of people to witness the extravagant event. If you think that you're wrong. Marriage isn't created by the wedding, it's created by you two through unwavering love, dedication, patience, compassion, and communication. On this night, you two are pledging to stand by each other much like you are now through the highs and lows that may come your way. You two are each others' boulders and like a boulder neither shall waver and fault from the other when needed. Do you two agree to take this pledge?"

"Yes."

"I do."

"May we have the rings?"

Anne-Marie and Ichiro stepped forward with the rings Marcus had picked out earlier in the day. The rings were silver with small garnet stones embedded in a strip around the center.

"Now do you two have any vows you want to say or are we going old school?" Hisota asked the couple.

Haruhi glanced at Marcus and blushed before taking a deep breath. "Marcus, I know we've only known each other for a few months but I realize that you entering my life by chance was the best thing in the world. I am so glad we met each other and I know this is our fate to be with each other forever and ever."

Marcus smiled down at Haruhi as he rubbed over the back of her hands with his thumbs. "Haruhi, when I first met you I thought that while you were, and still are, gorgeous you would be cold and distant. For once in my life, I am glad that I was wrong. You've shown me a warm and caring young woman with whom I'm glad to be standing on this beach in front of and to be sharing the rest of eternity with."

"Marcus Ray Sakurai, do you take Haruhi Fujioka to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Place the ring on Haruhi's finger and repeat after me...With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Marcus repeated as he smiled at Haruhi.

"For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as we both shall live."

Marcus smiled at Haruhi as he squeezed her hand gently. "For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health as long as we both shall live."

"Haruhi Fujioka, do you take Marcus Ray Sakurai as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Place the ring on his finger and repeat after me." Hisota smiled as he repeated what he had said.

Haruhi placed the ring on Marcus's finger and gazed at him before repeating everything that Hisota told her to.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Marcus, you may kiss the bride."

Marcus pulled Haruhi close, kissing her tenderly as his hands held her face to his. Haruhi smiled against his lips and returned the kiss. As they kissed, both of them could hear small sniffles coming from Anne-Marie and Ranka.

"Okay, okay you two." Hisota laughed softly. "There's one more thing to do before we go back to the house." He waved Arashi over and the other man brought a large blank rice paper lantern with a candle lit on the inside.

"You two will sign your names on this lantern and any prayer you may have for your new union. Once you do, you two will send it off." He instructed as he handed the two of them large sharpies.

Marcus accepted one and held the lantern for the both of them as he did as instructed, writing for Haruhi to have a safe and complication free pregnancy and delivery. He looked over the lantern at Haruhi, laughing softly at the way she scrunched her nose in thought.

Haruhi looked at Marcus before smiling softly as she finally wrote down that she and Marcus stay happy forever. She blushed a soft hue of red and gazed at him lovingly.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile, the light from the candle illuminating his hazel eyes.

"Yes," she said softly.

Marcus took Haruhi's hand and led her to the water's edge. He handed her a portion of the lantern to hold before the both of them let it fly. Marcus pulled Haruhi to his chest, looking down at her lovingly before watching the lantern's ascension into the night sky. The light a beacon against the dark backdrop and the guide for their wishes to land on listening ears.

* * *

Across town, the girls and hosts could see the ambiguous and ambient light rising to the stars.

"Someone let a lantern go." Honey said as he clung to China.

"Why would someone do that?" Sally asked. "This isn't Tangled unless people do that randomly."

"Some do it for weddings."

"Yeah, they write their names and prayers as a way to bless their marriage."

"I wonder who got married," Kaoru said with a small smile. "It's kind of a cool tradition if someone actually does that."

"I hope whoever got married is happy!" Romey giggled.

"I wonder who got married," Jenny said softly. "I bet their wedding was really romantic and lovely."

"Maybe it was small and private." China giggled softly as her eyes watched the lantern continue to rise higher in the atmosphere. Watching it go, she felt an odd surge of overcoming happiness for the couple almost as if she had known them.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Wah! Squishy-chan's crying!" Honey cried in shock when he saw it.

"Huh, what?" China touched her free hand to her cheek and blinked. "Wow…"

"Chinabi, you okay?"

"Yeah 'Karu, I'm fine." China sniffled.

"Hey, let's do the same for our wedding," Hikaru said glancing at China with a small smile and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, it'll be nice." China giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Wah! Chupagoat hugs!" Honey giggled between the two as he laid his head on China's chest.

"I hope whoever's married has a wonderful marriage!" Tamaki said brightly. "May the couple that's fallen in love and taken the eternal promise of love to be forever happy!"

"B, you've been sippin' gin and juice again haven't you?" China asked as she propped Honey up on her hip.

"No," Tamaki said with a small smile. "I just believe love is as strong as anything in the world and whoever got married should be happy."

"See? Rene can be mature and romantic when he wants." Sally said giggling hugging Tamaki.

"He wasn't romantic when he knocked you up though." China snorted.

Sally blushed. "He was passionate and hot," she said with a giggle. "I could've sworn I saw God when we had sex!"

"Sally-dear!"

"Ewwww, that's just nasty." China cackled. "I'm surprised B had strong enough swimmers to fight through that jungle you call a reproductive system."

"Well not all of us can have easy access," Sally said shaking her head and poked China with a small giggle.

"Hmph at least someone's having a baby around here," Jenny grumbled.

"Well. Uh...actually…" China blushed. "Baby Mama ain't the only baby mama."

"Chinabi what do you…?" Hikaru asked staring at her. "Are you sure?"

"I took four tests. I'm pretty sure."

"Seriously?" Hikaru laughed and picked her up as he spun her around and kissed her. "Chinabi, I'm so happy! I can't believe it! Our own little frog!"

China laughed. "Ah. We need to tell Mommy and Daddy at dinner tonight!"

"Of course! Oh man, this is so awesome!" Hikaru hugged China tightly. "We're going to have a kid and he'll be awesome! Wait we might have twins! Then they'll be like Kaoru and I!"

"Kyo-pon," Jenny began. "We need to try harder now, I want a baby."

"Anything you want my love." Kyouya said kissing Jenny's forehead.

Sally snorted and leaned over to China. "When are you going to stop drugging Suouette's food?" she whispered.

"Once Shitstain passes the Crawdad test." China giggled softly.

Sally snorted. "That's going to be a cold day in hell." she said poking China in the side and giggled.

"Maybe he will tonight, you never know."

"Doubt it." Sally giggled more before looking up at the sky. "I do wonder about that lantern though...maybe we all know in our hearts who sent it off...a certain tanuki lawyer we all know and love."

"Maybe that's why I started crying."

"That could be it or you're hormonal." Sally poked China in the side. "My lovely roly poly baby mama!"

"You're a roly-poly too!" China cried tickling Sally's sides.

"But you're gonna be a bigger one!" Sally laughed loudly. "With twin Hitachiins!"

* * *

Haruhi sat in the gardens at the Sakurai house as she looked up at the sky with a small smile before looking down at the ring on her finger. She had married the man she loved more than anything in the world. Funny thing is that she remembered their first meeting that slowly began growing into something more.

"Baby Girl," Marcus said with a small smile as he walked up to her.

Haruhi smiled. "Hey," she said looking at him. "Oh, you've changed clothes?"

He laughed softly. "I just put on a clean pair of pants." He wrapped his arms around her as he sat down next to her.

"Oh…" Haruhi went silent again and looked down at her ring before closing her eyes with a small smile as she leaned against his shoulder.

Marcus smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You happy?" he asked with a small laugh as he stroked her sides gently.

"Yes, I'm more than happy," Haruhi said softly before going silent again. "I'm just scared...and having some doubts."

"Talk to me babe," he kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared...what if…" Haruhi began and teared up. "What if I am not wife material for you...what if I lose our children? Will you hate me for anything? What if you hate how I cook or get tired of comforting me during thunderstorms? What if we both divorce next week because you and I got into a disagreement about something like where we're going to live or how I wash your clothes?"

"Haruhi, I understand that things do happen. I never want you to be afraid that I'll resent you over what you can't control." Marcus promised. "As far as living goes you still live your friends and I have a house, I figured we'd move in there as a starter. Everything else you're worried about is inconsequential and as long as I can keep you in my arms we can have thunderstorms every night. Haruhi I love you, that includes faults and perfections."

Haruhi buried her face into his chest. "I don't' want to ever lose you, Marcus...you're the one person in this world that loves me for me...and I want you to be with me forever."

"And I will be, don't worry. I don't scare easily."

Haruhi nodded before she looked down at her stomach. "And I'll protect our children with my life...they're the proof of our love."

"We're proof too. And no matter what happens we'll still have each other." He pulled her into a soft kiss.

Haruhi smiled against his lips as she returned the kiss gently, her hands went into his hair and ran through it gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to sit on his lap. She gazed into his eyes as she pulled away from him slowly and whispered three words.

"I need you…"

"Mm, right now?" he asked with a small chuckle as he rubbed the small of her back.

"Yes right now," Haruhi said gazing into his eyes. "We have a little over twenty minutes before your sisters get here for dinner."

"Okay."

Marcus smiled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her through the gardens towards the pool house. Pushing the door open with his shoulder and kicking it closed he laid Haruhi back onto the couch.

Haruhi gazed up at him and smiled softly, her fingers reached up and traced every contour and line of his face. Her eyes never leaving his as she did. He leaned down and kissed her, his hands running over every curve of her body before raising up the skirt of her dress. His chest leaned against hers as his fingers played with her second pair of lips.

Haruhi moaned out softly. "Marcus please don't' tease…" She begged. "I want to be one with you."

"Okay," he kissed her again, slipping the fabric down her legs. He settled between her legs, pulling his member out and pumping it slowly as he lined himself up with her. He leaned down and kissed her once more as he pushed inside of her.

Haruhi gave a soft gasp and moan as she held him closer to her, her lips pressed against his and her hands gently ran down his back. The kiss deepened the further he pushed into Haruhi until she was full with his member.

"I love you…" Haruhi whispered against his lips as she gently began to move her hips against his slowly.

"I love you too." Marcus kissed her neck as he started to thrust inside of her, moving his hips slowly at first as his hands pressed flat against her back and the cushions of the couch.

Haruhi whimpered out and moaned as she slowly kept up with his pace, she could feel him filling her and the warmth that spoke of his body against hers made her heart begin beating faster. She gave out a soft moan and whispered in his ear of how much she loved him.

Marcus smiled into her neck, kissing it gently as his hips began to speed up. It was his body's natural reaction every time her walls tightened around him. He groaned out softly, pushing her back into the couch more as his control began to wane.

Haruhi whimpered out loudly and cried out his name as she tightened more around his member. "Marcus!"

"Mm, that's right baby girl," he groaned into her ear as he started to hit it harder.

Haruhi cried out louder and moaned out as she began to tighten more around him and shuddered against him. "I'm close…"

"Mm. Me too." He pulled Haruhi up so that they were chest to chest and pushed her back against the back of the couch. He kissed her passionately as he started thrusting into her faster, the tip of his member hitting deep inside with every thrust.

Haruhi let out a loud cry and screamed out his name as she released over his member. Marcus kissed her as he kept thrusting into her before he released into her.

Haruhi moaned against his lips and smiled softly as she held him tightly to her. "I love you...I love you so much…"

"I love you too." Marcus covered her face with kisses before kissing her as he pulled out of her slowly.

Haruhi smiled up at him and laughed softly. "I hope to have you and this every day of our lives my beloved."

"Of course." He kissed her again as he held her close. "Mm, you should wear this dress again. It's gorgeous on you."

"It's my wedding dress...maybe I'll wear it when we renew our vows." Haruhi laughed softly.

"I can't wait." Marcus laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

Haruhi gazed into his eyes and put a hand to his cheek. "Come on, we should go now...I'm sure your sisters are here."

"True." Marcus took her hand and kissed it before he handed her underwear to her.

Haruhi stared at him and began to laugh. "You're not going to keep them like last time?" she leaned forward and whispered. "I'm disappointed, daddy…"

"Mm, don't be." He kissed her nose. "I have our whole wedding night and the rest of our lives to tease you."

Haruhi laughed and kissed him again. "Good…"

Marcus stood and put his member back in his pants before turning and helping Haruhi up.

Haruhi blushed and put her underwear back on and pulled her skirt down as she finally sighed. "Let's go." she said.

Marcus offered her his arm. "Come on babe."

* * *

"Meh, I don't get it," Jenny pouted as she sat on the couch with China. "We've tried everything and yet no baby…"

"It might not be your time. Just take a break and try again. Shitstain's probably shootin' blanks anyways." China snorted as she watched Kyouya and Hikaru talk to her father and uncle.

"I don't get it…" Jenny pouted. "Maybe I should change my diet...yeah that's it I won't eat too many sweets...which means I won't be able to come over your house in the morning for our daily benigets and tea."

"Like hell, you ain't. Besides eating sweets is like eighty percent of your diet and you barely eat as it is." China pointed out with a shake of her head.

Jenny gave China a small look before smirking. "Ok, I swear if I didn't know any better I'd swear someone is lacing my food with birth control or something...because I should be pregnant by now."

"Maybe but we all know you know better." China shrugged nonplussed. She looked up and blinked when she saw Ranka talking to her mom. "Hm, Mommy? What's Ryoko doin' here?"

"Your mother invited me over," Ranka said with a smile. "I do miss seeing the darling girls that helped my Haruhi to at least be girly at times."

"Mm...okay. Where's Crawdad?"

"He was in the gardens with Tanuhi. They'll be here soon." Hisota waved a hand dismissively.

"Hmn…" Jenny thought for a second and gasped. "Oh my gosh...Chi-Chi! I know what's going on!"

"Hm? What are you goin' on about?"

Jenny quickly switched to her and China's secret language. "Marky married Haruchi tonight!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes, why else would Ranka be here?" Jenny asked. "And why else would Aunty have attacked us at the mall?"

"She always attacks us." China waved a hand dismissively and looked up when she heard the door slide open and closed.

Marcus and Haruhi walked into the room, Haruhi's hand resting on his large arm.

"Dude, Bun-Buns look at her dress."

"A wedding dress….I so knew it! I was right!"

"Oi Haruhi, why are you dressed up for a wedding?" Hikaru called.

Haruhi paled. "Um...I just...uh...wanted to dress nicely for tonight." she lied.

"Haruhi," Marcus leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You know it's gonna be a pain to keep it a secret from those bloodhounds."

"They'll leave it alone," Haruhi whispered back but quickly froze up when she saw China and Jenny staring at them. "Oh god, Anna and Elsa are staring at me…"

"You're in a dress." Marcus reminded her. "And they'll notice that rock on your finger in a few minutes too."

"Right...um…" Haruhi quickly walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later after she hid the ring in her bra. "Problem solved."

Marcus shook his head and kissed her forehead. "That's the only time you're allowed to take that ring off," he whispered in her ear with a growl.

Haruhi blushed and giggled. "So um...hey Usada and China-chan, you two are dressed super cute! I like your sweater Usada."

"I've had this sweater for three years Haruchi," Jenny said bluntly.

"Oh um, China-chan is that a new blouse?" Haruhi said blanching at Jenny's stare. "It's cute on you."

"Thanks, your dress is so cute!" China squealed. She blinked and giggled when she saw the outline of the wedding ring through her dress. She poked Jenny and pointed it out to her. "Bun-Buns look at what she's hiding."

"Oh my gosh," Jenny whispered though she yelped when Marcus glared at them. "Forget it for now...Marky's mad."

"Fine fine." China waved her hand dismissively.

She smiled when she saw Marcus pull Haruhi in for a kiss before he went to talk to Ranka.

"Girls," Haruhi began. "Listen, I hope you two don't mind that I am here as well."

"We don't mind since you married Marky," Jenny said simply. "Trust me we know you did. We won't say anything to the others thou-yeeek! Marky that hurt!"

"I didn't do anythin'," Marcus said innocently as he walked past them and gently rubbed the side of Haruhi's stomach.

"Mommy! What are we having for dinner?"

"Oh, we're having etouffee with stuffed cabbages," Anne-Marie said with a smile.

"I thought we voted on sushi last week."

"Well, I changed my mind." Anne-Marie shrugged. "We have sushi almost every night dear."

"Yeah Chi-Chi," Jenny snorted. "You can't always have it your way. I happen to hate Sushi and-ah! Let my hair go!" she grabbed China's hair and began pulling.

"No one asked you! You should like sushi since you eat Shitstain's fishy smellin-eeeek!"

"Haha, you got hit!" Jenny laughed before yelping and teared up as she began wailing loudly.

Marcus shook his head. "You two are acting like babies!" He called from his place by Ranka.

"We are not." Jenny pouted. "Chi-Chi is being a pain because she always wants to have her way...it's not fair."

"I was just asking a question, you big baby!" China huffed and crossed her arms.

"You two I swear…" Marcus shook his head and yawned a little. "We gonna eat?"

"Food's almost ready. Here, I brewed Tanuhi some peppermint tea." Anne-Marie said with a smile.

"Thanks." Marcus walked over to Haruhi and handed her the cup. "Here babe."

"Thank you," Haruhi said with a smile as she took the cup. She watched in amusement at China and Jenny arguing.

"Chi-Chi, you're so mean mean mean!" Jenny pouted. "But I still love you...even if you stay over my house all the time to snuggle."

"Have you ever snuggled yourself? It's wonderful!" China pointed out.

"No cause it's impossible." Jenny paused a moment and gasped. "Ah! Haruchi's pregnant too."

"What?!" Hikaru and Kyouya asked in shock.

"Haruchi's pregnant," Jenny said again. "Marky, you're going to be a dad! How wonderful!"

"How did you come to that conclusion Bunny?"

"Aunty only makes peppermint tea for morning sickness," Jenny said simply. "And Haruchi's gained a bit of weight and you also touched the side of her stomach."

"Cause I can." Marcus shrugged.

"Marky, are you sure?" Jenny asked staring at him. "Cause you know if you don't tell the truth you'll make baby Jesus cry."

"Why would I tell you Bunny Talks A Lot?"

"Because I wanna know!" Jenny pouted. "You used to tell us everything but now you won't tell me or Chi-Chi anything. It's ok though If you say that Haruchi's not pregnant then I believe you."

"Uh-huh. The only reason I don't tell you stuff is because you turn and ask five million questions." Marcus pointed out. "And after that, you turn into Iyanla."

"I won't bug you," Jenny said simply. "I'm hungry now! I wanna eat!"

"Well babe?" he asked Haruhi. "It's up to you if you want me to tell them or not."

Haruhi shook her head.

Marcus shrugged. "Okay then." He then leaned forward and whispered in Haruhi's ear. "We can't hide either secret for long babe."

"We can and will." Haruhi smiled. "Come on I think I heard your mom call for dinner."

"I think we should tell them when you start showing more."

Haruhi nodded. "We...can...yeah...we can wait. But we can hide it for as long as we can."

"Haruhi...fine. It's just killin' me not tellin' those two."

Haruhi smiled. "Then do you want my friends to find out?" she asked. "They'll bug us."

"Babe, they've been buggin' us since they busted down your door," Marcus said with a laugh. "They come with being with you."

"I know but can't we wait?" Haruhi asked softly. "At least until we're sure that we're not at risk of losing our children."

"That's more than fair." Marcus kissed her gently.


	12. Nights of Comfort and Camaraderie

**Chapter 12: Nights of Comfort and Camaraderie**

Marcus stretched as he walked through the door of their home with a heavy sigh. He dropped his bag of paperwork by the door and shuffled through the door of the living room, falling onto the couch. He could smell the night's dinner filling the house but all he could think about was grabbing a quick nap. He always hated exam weeks but his hate just intensified for it now that he was on staff. Between helping students and rush grading exams he couldn't get any of his other work done during the day.

"Hey, you're here!" Haruhi said with a smile as she poked her head out of the kitchen. "Oh...wow you look tired, pissed off and ready to go out and kill someone."

"I'll be glad when exams are over babe," Marcus said as he rolled over on his back and looked up at Haruhi. "You couldn't guess how many students don't take care of themselves during this time." He smiled when he saw his wife's very pregnant form. "I'm just grateful you weren't one of them."

Haruhi smiled at him. "If I was you'd kill me." She said simply. "You can lay here and I'll bring you dinner."

"Only after I made sure you were okay." He smiled up at her as he sat up slowly. "Thanks, babe, did you eat yet?"

"I was waiting for you," Haruhi said shrugging. "I ate lunch earlier before I took my exams and then I had a light snack when I was preparing to register for my next round of classes."

Marcus nodded with a smile as he stretched. "If I can get off earlier I'll cook tomorrow."

"That'd be nice but...I was planning to stay late to study." Haruhi said. "I'm also taking up a job tutoring some students too."

"That's fine, just call me and I'll come pick you up." Marcus looked at her and smiled, patting his lap.

Haruhi snorted. "Yes big daddy?" she sat on his lap and kissed him.

He smiled against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. "There's gonna be a social on campus after exams are done. Want to come with?"

"You mean a party where you talk to your fellow teachers and starve off insane students who want to turn it into a keg party?" Haruhi asked. "And then seeing you throw people out?"

"I mean a party where we can unwind and have fun and you can keep the drunken thirst bots far far away." Marcus chuckled. "It'll be fun and they'll have a chocolate fountain on the buffet."

"I guess…" Haruhi said softly and gave a small squeak. "Hey, you two are awake now?"

"Did I wake them?" Marcus asked with a laugh as he rubbed her stomach gently. "Hey pups, have you been good for your Ma today?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

Haruhi laughed softly. "They've been sleeping part of the day and they're just now waking up because they know when you're home and they'll be up all night….again."

Marcus laughed and kissed Haruhi gently. "Sorry, I'll run cool pillow patrol again." He promised while rubbing her stomach in small circles.

Haruhi laughed softly. "I can just stay up all night and study...maybe get the laundry done...it's piling up." she got off his lap and walked to the kitchen. "By the way...your sisters are mad at each other."

"Again? What for this time?"

"Usada found out China's' little secret ingredient in the beignets."

Marcus snorted. "Evil chupacabra. Guess I'll have to run interference tomorrow if I get the time to."

"Yeah," Haruhi said with a small smile. "But their fight is China-chan not being able to come into Usada's house."

"Ohhhh." Marcus shook his head. "I think we should just drop them on a deserted island for a few days."

"They'll die." Haruhi laughed softly.

"But they'll die made up."

Haruhi shook her head before walking back into the kitchen. She stopped walking and held her side. Marcus stood and walked over to Haruhi.

"You okay?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah...just my side hurts a little," she said softly.

"Come on, you sit and rest, I'll get the food."

"No no, I can do it," Haruhi said walking to the counter. "I can do-."

"H-Hey!" Marcus caught Haruhi when he saw her falter. Shaking his head, he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Laying her down, he made sure she was comfortable before putting a hand to her forehead.

Haruhi groaned and coughed softly. "Marcus…" she looked up at him with a visible blush on her face.

"You're sick." He said shaking his head. "You just lay here and rest, I'll get you some soup and call Ayame."

"No, I'm fine…" Haruhi said sitting up. "I can take care of everything...it's' just a cold."

"Babe you can barely walk," he gently pushed her back in bed and handed her stuffed tanuki over. "You three cuddle Tanu-chan, I got you."

"I'm fine...I'm fine…" Haruhi took her tanuki and snuggled it. "I'm fine...I won't die...I'll just rest for a moment...yeah let me close my ey-."

Marcus shook his head with a small laugh and headed downstairs. He started to fix the soup while he ate the plate Haruhi had set aside for him. He pulled out his phone and pressed seven to dial Ayame's number.

"Yo who this be?" said a male voice that answered Ayame's phone.

"I'm callin' for Ayame. My wife's one of her patients."

"Ah, ok I'll get her for you." The male voice was heard yelling for Ayame.

"Damn it Rodney-san, give me that." Ayame took the phone. "Hello, this is Ayame."

"Hey, Ayame, it's Marcus."

"Hey Marcus-san, how are you?" Ayame asked. "You sound shaken...what's wrong? Is Fujioka-san not doing well?"

"She's got a cold and she's pretty weak and tired right now." Marcus explained. "She's in bed resting now after fainting."

"I see...well could you bring her into the hospital?" Ayame asked. "I'd like to monitor her for the night. If she's weakened and unable to stay awake there might be something else serious happening."

"Alright, I'll meet you there. Do I need to bring our bag with us?"

Ayame was silent for a moment before sighing. "That'd be best too." she said. "Just in case we need to keep her longer."

"Alright...I'll be there soon." Marcus hung up and went upstairs to get their things after turning the stove off. He grabbed their hospital bag, putting his stuffed Crawdad and a change of clothes in there for himself as well, before picking Haruhi up carefully and carrying her to the car.

"Marcus…?" Haruhi opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Where are we going?"

"Ayame wants to monitor you and the twins overnight. Don't worry, I'll be by your side the whole time."

Haruhi nodded before closing her eyes again. He smiled shakily as he eased her into the car and strapped her in before getting in himself.

* * *

"Marcus-san, you don't need to worry," Ayame said with a small smile. "Fujioka-san will be ok, I'm going to suggest she stays overnight. If you like you can go home."

"No, I'm gonna stay here with her," Marcus told her with a small smile as he ran a hand through Haruhi's hair.

"Ok, if you insist," Ayame said with a small smile. "If you two need anything just call for a nurse. I think Kimiko-san's the head nurse tonight."

"Okay, thanks."

Ayame smiled and left the room as she shut the door behind her.

Haruhi sat up and yawned as she turned to get out of bed.

"And where are you goin' roly-poly?" Marcus asked with a small laugh.

"I want to go for a walk," Haruhi said softly yawning more. "And I want to go home too."

"Ayame wants you to stay overnight just to be sure," Marcus told her softly. "But fine we can go for a walk, I'll tell a nurse where we are."

Haruhi nodded. "Ok." she yawned more and sat back on the bed.

She watched Marcus grab the phone that was next to the bed, noting to herself the way her husband's hand was shaking slightly as he did so. He called the nurse's desk, telling them that they were gonna take a walk around the hospital's grounds.

"Marcus…" Haruhi began.

"Yeah, babe…?"

Haruhi got up and walked over to him as she hugged him from behind. "It'll be ok...we're fine...I just have a cold."

"Seeing you faint scared the shit outta me…" he admitted with a small sigh.

"Marcus, we're fine though I was just really hot," Haruhi said softly. "And I guess it got to me. I'm fine, our children are fine if anything I know that Ryoji and Marcus Jr are gonna be born strong like you."

Marcus shook his head and kissed her forehead. "I know, I know." He smiled softly as he pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back in circles.

Haruhi shook her head again and kissed him on the cheek. "Trust me I won't let anything happen." she coughed lightly. "Now come on we can go for a walk."

* * *

"Aww how cute!" Haruhi's eyes shined as she looked into the nursery at the babies. "Look at them all Marcus! They're so cute and tiny! Can we take one home?"

Marcus laughed. "We have two of our own on the way babe."

"What's one more?" Haruhi asked with a smile. "Look at that one! He looks like a little chipmunk! Aww, I want to hold him."

"You can hold one when you're not sick." Marcus promised as he rubbed her back.

"Ok…" Haruhi said softly before she yawned and leaned against his shoulder with a small smile. "I want to hold all of the babies...they're so cut-."

"Goddamnit tanuki." Marcus chuckled as he picked her up.

Haruhi curled up to him and yawned before she began sleeping against his chest. She gave a small squeak and continued sleeping. He laughed as he held her, kissing her forehead and singing softly as he carried her.

"Marky? What are you and Haruchi doing here?"

"Haruhi's got a cold so our doctor wants us overnight for observation," Marcus said. "What are you doin' here?"

"Oh I'm visiting Fuyumi," Jenny said. "She just had a baby girl, her name's Anza, she's in the nursery right there in the front." she pointed to the baby sleeping. "She's cute right?"

"Yeah...and she kinda looks like Wolf."

"You think so?" Jenny held back a laugh. "Well that explains why Kenji's here...he's talking to Fuyumi...oh um...is Haruchi's baby ok?"

"As far as we know, yes."

"I'm glad, I was worried," Jenny said. "I mean Haruchi called me and Chi-Chi...a little after you went downstairs...Chi-Chi's here too though she's downstairs with Hikachu getting food."

"Oh okay. Our room is 305 west...just a few floors down."

"Ok," Jenny said. "And Marky?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, Haruchi and the baby will be ok," Jenny said with a small smile. "They're tanuki and dragon hybrids, they'll never leave you two...they are stubborn like you two are." She kissed Marcus on the cheek before walking back to Fuyumi's room.

Marcus laughed as he sat on a bench with Haruhi in his arms. Haruhi cuddled up to him as her hand went to her stomach again.

"Calm down you two…" She whispered softly. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Maybe they can sense other babies." Marcus chuckled softly as he rubbed her stomach.

Haruhi yawned and opened her eyes again. "They don't…" she winced. "Ok that was my kidney...and one of them is on my bladder...he won't move off it...lazy lazy baby tanuki."

"You need to go to the bathroom?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Okay." Marcus stood and carried Haruhi over to the nearest bathroom.

Haruhi smiled up at him before she felt him put her down. She gave him a quick kiss before darting into the bathroom. Marcus chuckled to himself, leaning against the wall outside as he waited for her.

"Hey Marcus," Lottie walked over to him. "Are you waiting for someone? I was just going back to check on Kenji and Fuyumi."

"Haruhi's in the bathroom, I'm waiting for her."

"Oh?" Lottie held back a giggle when she heard Haruhi's voice in the bathroom. "She must be happy to be in there."

"When you got two babies on your kidney and bladder you kind of are happy to piss." Marcus laughed. "So how does it feel to be a...mom I guess?"

"It's the same as with KJ," Lottie said. "When you see their little face for the first time you get an overwhelming feeling of doing all you can to provide and protect it from harm and the world. Biggest thing is that many people will always try to harm your child but you fight with your heart and strength to keep them safe...even if it means getting a few scrapes and bruises along the way."

Marcus nodded with a small laugh.

"And even then you'll continue feeling protective," Lottie said. "Oh, Haruhi-chan are you done now?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes…" she said. "And they're both calm now...that their pillow's flattened."

"You wanna go to get some food? I think the cafeteria hasn't closed completely yet."

"I guess…" Haruhi said quietly. "Hospital food is bad but I'm sure it won't be so bad if they feed the general public too."

"We can always call your old landlords to bring food." He teased.

"That'd be better," Haruhi said with a nod. "They could make something good like Italian or maybe bring me a slice of chocolate cake with strawberries...if I can have it...since this cold might prevent me from tasting anything."

"I'll call them," Marcus said with a laugh.

Haruhi nodded and kissed him. "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too….roly-poly." He chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"I was right," Haruhi grumbled once they had gotten their meal from Romey and Kaoru. "I can't taste anything...damn nose….and I wanted to eat all of it too."

"You can still eat it," Marcus said. "You need to eat something since you didn't eat dinner."

Haruhi nodded and looked down at the food before she started eating. "I can't taste anything though."

"It's fine, I'll cook a big meal when your taste buds come back."

Haruhi nodded quietly and continued eating. She glanced at Marcus a moment before she held out her plate. "You want some?"

"Thanks but I'll eat a little later."

"Ok…" Haruhi went back to eating before she put the plate on the bedside table and laid down. She yawned before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Marcus watched her quietly, sitting next to her as he ran his hand through her hair and sung to her softly.

Haruhi smiled in her sleep and curled up to him. She grabbed at his shirt before pushing him away with a small pout. "Tanu…"

"She's right here," he smiled as he handed her the stuffed tanuki.

Haruhi took her tanuki and cuddled with it with a small smile. "My tanu," she whispered softly.

"Adorable," Marcus said with a small chuckle as he watched her sleep before he started to drift himself.

Haruhi sat up and threw Tanu at him.

"H-Huh?" Marcus looked at her. "What was that for?"

Haruhi looked at him and pouted cutely. "You left Tanu's friend at home."

"No, I didn't, Crawdad's in the bag." Marcus smiled as he went over to their bag and pulled out the stuffed crawdad. "See?"

Haruhi smiled. "You didn't forget him…" she said. "Tanu-chan wanted to be sure her friend was with us and not home alone."

"Tanu will always have her Crawdad by her side." Marcus laughed softly as he handed her the crawdad.

Haruhi smiled as she cuddled both dolls and fell asleep again. Marcus laughed, falling asleep as he watched over her.

* * *

"Marcus-san, could you wake up please?" Ayame gently tapped him on the shoulder before shaking him. "Wake up, it's important."

"Huh? What's wrong? They okay?" Marcus asked as he shot up from the chair.

"Actually." Ayame pointed to the empty bed. "She's gone."

"God…" Marcus pulled his phone out and called Haruhi.

"Hey, this is Haruhi!"

"Haruhi?"

"Sorry I can't get to the phone right now please call me back later bye!"

"Damn it where could she be?" Marcus paused for a moment and then called their house.

"Hello?" Haruhi said when she answered.

"Haruhi Sakurai what are you doin' home?!" Marcus demanded.

"I wanted to be at home." Haruhi said simply. "I was tired of the room and I feel better now...I mean I still have a cough but I'm not feverish."

"That doesn't matter! You can't just walk out without tellin' people! I was worried, so were the nurses!" As he reprimanded her, Haruhi and the others could hear his southern accent thickening.

"I wanted to be home," Haruhi said softly. "I'm sorry that I left without telling anyone…" she teared up and began to cry softly.

"Haruhi.." he sighed. "I'm sorry for shoutin' you just scared the shit outta me. I'll come and get you, Ayame still wants to check you out."

Haruhi sighed. "Fine…" she whispered.

"I'll see you in a few." Marcus hung up and stood. "I'll be back, hold the room."

* * *

"Haruhi…" Marcus said softly as he walked up to the couch. "Hey, you ready?"

Haruhi looked at Marcus and didn't say a word before looking down at her hands in her lap.

Marcus sighed and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, babe." He said again softly.

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm sorry...I just...I wanted to be home." she said softly. "I hate hospitals."

"You should've woke me up instead of gettin' a cab."

"You would've made me stay," Haruhi said softly.

Marcus sighed and kissed her forehead. "Just because I'm scared," he whispered into her temple.

"What?" Haruhi asked. "Marcus...you're scared? I told you we're fine...and so did Ayame-san...well not yet but she will."

"I hope so but...what if I can't protect y'all?"

"You can," Haruhi said. "You'll protect us...and I'll protect us...don't worry my beloved."

"Babe…"

"I mean it." Haruhi smiled. "We can protect each other."

"Alright." He kissed her softly. "No more disappearin' acts either babe."

"I promise." Haruhi said kissing him again.

"If you do it again I'll find you and punish you right there Baby Girl."

Haruhi blinked. "What?" she laughed softly. "You're kidding daddy."

"No, I'm not," he whispered in her ear.

Haruhi shuddered. "Daddy…" she whined before coughing.

"Mm, not when you're sick though...you need all of your energy to get better."

Haruhi nodded and cuddled up to him before yawning. "Ok…" she said. "You can take me back to the butcher…"

"She's not the butcher." Marcus laughed softly as he picked her up and carried her to the car again.

Haruhi cuddled him and smiled softly laughing.

* * *

"Interesting," Ayame said looking over Haruhi for a long moment before checking her pulse again before moving closer and looking into Haruhi's eyes with a light. "Really interesting…"

"What?" Haruhi asked before puffing out her cheeks when Ayame held up a hand to silence her.

"Is she okay? Are the twins?" Marcus asked.

Ayame held up her hand to Marcus to silence him as she went behind Haruhi and pinched her sides.

"Son of a!" Haruhi yelped out. "What was that for?!"

"Interesting…" Ayame said before writing something down. "Fujioka-san, you've gained a lot of weight since your last exam but your pulse is rather fast….that's not normal."

"Gee I wonder why." Haruhi hissed.

Ayame turned her back to write something more down that she didn't notice Haruhi pick up a nearby jar of tongue depressors to throw it but Marcus holding Haruhi's arm to keep her from throwing it.

"So, what is it supposed to mean?" Marcus asked as he sat Haruhi down once more.

"I believe since she's subjectable to illnesses due to her health that she should begin her maternity leave from university." Ayame said.

"What?! Hell no!" Haruhi snapped. "I am not quitting to sit around all day at home bored! You are wrong!"

"Babe, it's not quitting. You'll still be getting your lectures, assignments, and tests. You just won't be on campus."

"I am not staying home," Haruhi said bluntly. "I want to attend classes, I am not disabled I'm pregnant."

"Fujioka-san, if you don't stay on bed rest and you get something worse than a cold," Ayame began. "You could lose your children...or worse all three of you could die."

"Haruhi..." Marcus said softly.

"Marcus, I'll be fine I swear," Haruhi said. "Can't you trust me? I know I won't get sick again. I'll be careful."

"Haruhi I'm sorry but no." Marcus looked at her. "You just promised me that you'd protect yourself and the kids and I think the better way to do that is by stayin' home and taking leave."

"Fine…" Haruhi sighed. "Anything else?"

"You'll need to spend more time resting," Ayame added. "It's best that you begin bed rest during your eighth month."

"See, you have three months until then."

Haruhi nodded. "Fine…" she glanced at Marcus and saw he was a little tense. "We'll be fine."

"Okay," Marcus said softly.

"Oh, and one more thing," Ayame said with a small nervous smile. "You two will need to wait until...um after your children are born to engage in sexual intercor-ah Fujioka-san put down that jar!"

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout no sex?"

"Well because it might be unsafe...considering that Fujioka-san's having multiples," Ayame said simply. "You two could trigger early labor...and it's to be safe of course if you two want to still engage in it then find some positions that won't put too much pressure on her stomach."

"We can do that."

Ayame nodded. "And you're free to go home now Fujioka-saaaan!" she ran out of the room as the jar hit the wall.

"Damn doctor." Haruhi hissed in anger.

"Come on roly-poly," Marcus said as he picked Haruhi up.

Haruhi growled and buried her face into his neck. "Evil assed butcher telling me I cannot have my chocolate daddy anytime I want...I should throw something else at her."

"You can have me whenever you want, we just need to find new positions."

"Fine…" Haruhi mumbled. Let's go home now."

"Okay, Baby Girl."

* * *

Haruhi glanced at Marcus as she saw him carrying a box into the house. "What' that?" she asked holding back a laugh.

"Takashi made Tanu and Crawdad some uh...friends." Marcus laughed as he set the box on the table and opened it.

Haruhi blinked but looked inside the box and laughed. "It's their babies!"

"Yeah, they're kinda cute...and fat." Marcus laughed as he held up the chubby stuffed animals.

"So cute! Ten of them!"

"We should give one to the twins when they're born."

"Yeah," Haruhi said with a laugh. "They're our pets."

Marcus laughed as he pulled Haruhi into his arms. "Speakin' of the twins."

"What?" Haruhi asked blinking. "They're fine...they're aslee-Marcus Ray don't you dare wake them up."

"No, no, come look at their nursery."

"You finished it?" Haruhi asked. "When? I thought we decided to wait on painting because we're not sure if we're having boys or girls."

"I went neutral-ish. And I haven't been able to sleep at night."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked. "Is it because I keep you up by taking the blanket?"

"Nah, I like the cold air." Marcus took her hand and led her to the nursery. "I'm just not tired at night."

Haruhi nodded and followed him as she put a hand on her stomach. "Ah...which one is awake...Ryoji or Marcus Jr...ah...it's Ryoji…"

"He'll be fine." Marcus opened the door to the nursery, revealing the nursery painted like a mural resemble a rose garden that transformed into a beach.

"This is…" Haruhi began staring at the room. "The rose gardens...where you took me for our third date...and the beach...where we got married…"

Marcus smiled as he kissed her temple. "We have visitors too."

"Who?"

"Look." Marcus pulled her to the wall and walked her along the room. In the garden was a tanuki reading and on the beach was a crawdad walking along it. In the transition where the garden and beach met the tanuki and crawdad were cuddled up together.

Haruhi teared up and hugged Marcus. "This is so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you love it," Marcus smiled as he kissed her.

Haruhi smiled softly. "It's so beautiful! I love everything about it! The beach, the rose gardens...the tanuki and crawdad...It's so lovely...and Ryoji likes it too."

Marcus laughed. "Perfect." He kissed her again and rubbed her stomach. "We should go shopping for furniture before you get on bedrest."

"Ok...I did pick out a few things...well I saw some online." Haruhi admitted. "And we'll need to worry about that later...we need to be sure the furniture is right for our kids...I mean boys furniture will be nice in here."

"I'm sure there is plenty of unisex furniture we can get," Marcus said. "I saw some nice silvery furniture earlier today when I met up with Takashi...before the store attendant thought we were adopting."

Haruhi snorted loudly before laughing. "Seriously?" she continued to laugh before looking up when she heard the doorbell ring. "Did you invite anyone over?"

"Hm? No, you wait up here." Marcus told her before heading downstairs.


	13. The Night Old Becomes New

**Chapter 13: The Night Old Becomes New**

Marcus placed his hand in the back waistband on his pants as he opened the door, prepared to start blasting if need be. He blinked when he saw an elderly couple on his doorstep.

"Can I help you?" he asked, brows furrowed in confusion and surprise.

"We're looking for Fujioka Haruhi." The older woman said staring at Marcus. "So I was right...our Haruhi has done well for herself if she has a servant."

Marcus felt his eyebrow twitch but smiled at the old woman. "Babe come here, it's for you!" he called up to Haruhi.

"For me?" Haruhi called back as she came down the stairs and blinked at the elderly couple. "Who are…?"

"Haruhi, it's so nice to see you again," the elder man said walking towards her. "You're just as beautiful as your mother."

"And successful too!" the elder woman said. "I'm so happy that you being raised by that no good Ryoji wasn't a total loss."

Haruhi looked at Marcus with a look of help me. Marcus smiled at Haruhi and then looked to the elderly couple.

"I'm Marcus Sakurai, Haruhi's husband...and you are?"

"We are her grandparents," they said in unison.

"Grandparents?" Haruhi said in surprise before she narrowed her eyes. "The same grandparents that didn't bother to call after mom died?"

"Haruhi we're very sorry for that."

"Uh-huh…" Haruhi groaned in annoyance as she gritted her teeth while her hands shook at her sides.

"You uh, came at a bad time," Marcus spoke up. "We were just about to leave for a doctor's appointment."

"Is that so? Is Haruhi sick?" the elderly woman asked. "I knew that no good Ryoji's genes would affect our Haruhi just as it did our Kotoko...I'm not surprised with his lifestyle."

Haruhi let out a frustrated scream and stomped past her grandparents and out of the door.

Marcus shook his head. "Ok, I was trying to be polite but you showing up here isn't necessary. From what my wife told me you haven't been in her life at all and right now you have no place in it if you're going to stress her out. So please, get out of _my_ house."

"Very well," the elderly man said, "but please let Haruhi know we'd like to see her, it's important and involves something that her mother left her."

"Yeah sure." Marcus pointed the two out of the door.

They both left the house and walked right past Haruhi who was in the garage with a bat hitting it against the punching bag.

"They're gone babe," Marcus called her to in English.

Haruhi sighed and calmed down as she came back in and cursed loudly. "Why did they show up?! How did they find out where I lived?!"

"They probably found our marriage certificate? Or asked the record keeper in town." Marcus shook his head. "Apparently, they want to talk about somethin' your mom left you."

"Like what?! My mom didn't have anything to do with them!" Haruhi snapped in fury as her blood began boiling. "How in the hell could they act like they care?! They're still angry that my mom and dad got married against their wishes….I just want to...to hit something!"

"Babe, I need you to calm down first," Marcus told her softly. "Now, let's go find Suoh." He took Haruhi by the hand and led her to the car.

"Why? What do we need that idiot for?" Haruhi hissed as she glared at Marcus with narrowed eyes.

"You said you wanted to hit something."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"And I'll get you those little sweets you love so much."

"Fine...extras please."

* * *

"You guys are looking for Rene?" Sally asked in surprise. "He's not here."

"Where is he then?"

"I would have to say halfway to India by now," Sally said shaking her head. "He left last night."

"India?!" Haruhi cried. "Why? Did that idiot run out on you or something?!"

"No no...he was deployed last night." Sally waved a hand. "He'll be back in a few months or so."

"Wait deployed...oh dear god…" Haruhi paled. "Please tell me he's only going for business and not combat."

"Combat," Sally said with a small laugh. "Don't worry he's a good fighter and he's really great with a gun."

"Yeah, hopefully, he doesn't return with an Indian woman and your life turns into Spanglish," Marcus said with a shrug.

"Oh haha, he knows better." Sally waved a hand. "Anyway, you two want to come in? I was making some tea and I think Baby Mama should be here soon since she's sans rabbit."

"Do you want to stay and eat?" Marcus asked Haruhi. "You can cuddle the Chupacabra."

"Yeah," Haruhi said. "Hopefully she's not too upset that Usada's gone...wait where did she go?"

"Suouette went on tour and took Kyobro with her." Sally waved a hand and laughed. "She said she'll try to be around when all of the kids are born."

"She has four months to get here." Marcus chuckled. "Babe I'mma call your dad to see if he knows what Vampira and Nosferatu want with you."

Haruhi nodded. "Ok…" she said, shaking her head.

Marcus stepped into the other room and called Ranka. He should be about to go to work. As the phone rang, Marcus looked over to see Haruhi and Sally talking. A smile came on his face to see her calming down the more the two talked.

"Marcus? What's wrong?! Is Haruhi ok!? Are the twins ok?!" Ranka's frantic voice was heard over the phone.

"They're all fine, for now. Haruhi's enjoying three months of freedom before she's put on bed rest." Marcus chuckled. "Actually, I need to talk to you about somethin'."

"What?" Ranka asked. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Her grandparents showed up on our doorstep, got her all riled up and before they left told me they wanted to talk to her about somethin' her mom left. Do you have any idea what it might be?"

"I really don't know," Ranka said quietly. "It could be anything...Kotoko did come from a wealthy family...but chose to live simply with me when we married a year after we met...but her parents Masanori and Michiko might've found something else to give Haruhi."

"They said they wanted to talk about something her mom left _her_. What did she leave that her parents want to talk about after over fifteen years?"

"I honestly have no idea," Ranka said. "But please look after Haruhi for me. I'll deal with it when those two leave."

"I'll keep you updated. See ya Ranka." Marcus ended the call and joined the two in the tea room.

"Ah I think I heard Baby Mama outside," Sally said snorting when she saw the fence in the backyard open. "Yep and she's pissed."

"I can only imagine about what." Marcus chuckled as he sat next to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled at Marcus and leaned against his shoulder before yelping when she saw China slam down a pink sheet of paper with bunnies on it. "Let me guess that's' from Usada's house?"

"That shit eatin' Ootori bastard!" China snapped. "How dare he take my tits from me?! My wonderful, soft, oversized pillows!" She wailed.

"What's wrong with snuggling one of the Pyos?" Haruhi asked. "They're just as soft right?"

"It's not the same! My head has made the perfect sweet spot on those puppies and he's gonna mess them up!"

"But they're married and technically they're...ah…" Haruhi dodged China's' hand. "Ok fine they're yours!"

"I'm sayin'!"

"Chupacabra calm down," Marcus said with a small laugh. "You're gonna wake the twins up again."

"Eh? Twins? I thought you were just having a _really_ fat baby."

"Nope, we're having twins," Haruhi said. "Two boys...Ryoji and Marcus Jr."

"Did the doctor tell you that?"

"No, she kicked him in the mouth after he revealed one of the genders," Marcus said with a laugh.

"It only makes sense that we have two boys," Haruhi said. "They're both active at night and they both like roughhousing."

"That just means they're more tanuki than crawdad at this point, Sweetcheeks."

Haruhi shook her head. "I guess you're right." She said. "I mean you're having a Hitachiin child...so I'm sure he or she's active."

"He loves to sleep on my bladder and kick my kidneys." China laughed.

"Like Marcus Jr ...though Ryoji sleeps on my bladder too," Haruhi said with a smile. "Have you thought for names for your son yet?"

"Tokiya." China grinned.

"Like the singer?" Haruhi snorted. "How cute!"

"Yeah, I was pissed at Karu when I thought of it and the name stuck."

"That's so cute," Haruhi said. "So three boys growing up together unless there will be four?"

Sally shook her head. "Nope, my little jumping bean's a girl," she said with a giggle. "We're naming her Danica ...I had to fight Rene for the name because he wanted to name her something french."

"Danica?" Marcus chuckled. "I would've thought you'd choose somethin' like Madeline."

"That's a cute name," Haruhi noted. "You should've chosen that one Sally."

"Hm...Madeline…" Sally thought for a moment. "Like the storybook character? Oh my god, that'd piss Rene off more...I'll go with it."

Marcus chuckled. "That makes me think of what we'd name our daughter babe."

"What? We're not having a girl." Haruhi said. "It'd be a waste to have a girl's name."

"You two might have a girl," Sally noted before yelping. "Ah, Baby Mama put down that chair! Damn it what did you get sent?!" she took China's phone and snorted. "Ok yeah, Kyobro's trolling you."

"THAT DICK! I'M KICKIN' HIM IN HIS PISS PUMP WHEN HE GETS BACK! I'M CURSIN' ALL THEIR KIDS TO LOOK LIKE CRAWDAD!"

"China-chan, don't do that." Haruhi snorted and laughed looking at the picture. "Senpai's only sleeping on Usada."

"On the boobs! The boobs!"

"It's ok...come on cheer up," Sally said. "You can sleep on mine...they're what? A C-cup now?"

"I guess." China sniffled and nuzzled Sally's chest. "Crawdad what girl name was you thinking about?"

"Celeste Mae."

"After Granmere?"

"Yeah."

"That's so pretty!" Haruhi said. "The first daughter we have we'll name her that ok? It's so lovely."

"And the next we'll name after our mothers. Kotoko Anne." Marcus laughed.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes! That'd be great too." she kissed him gently before going silent again. "Speaking of moms...I wonder why my mom's parents came to see us...aside from their so-called thing my mom left me."

"For chaos." Sally waved a hand and grunted. "Damn it Baby Mama your hair is too hard."

"It is not." China puffed her cheeks out.

"I asked your dad and he has no clue either," Marcus said.

"Damn...then we'll need to find out." Haruhi groaned. "Now I wish that the rabbit and senpai didn't leave...Senpai could've found out by hacking their phones or something…"

"Mommy could hack them," China said as she buried her face in Sally's chest. "She's ex CIA."

"She could be of help…" Haruhi nodded. "Ok I'll ask her...it's only to be a precaution ...in case they try something else."

"She'll do it for fun," Marcus chuckled. "If you even mention them to her Ma'll probably come back with all of their records from the twenties or whenever those two coots were born."

Haruhi laughed softly. "Alright, I'll ask your mom," she said. "It's better than having to wonder and be in the dark about their true intentions."

"And maybe take the mad Chupacabra with you," Sally snorted. "She's trying to book a flight to Italy."

"No no no, come here." Marcus laughed as he picked China up, earning a small squeak from his sister.

"Crawdad!" China whined, puffing her cheeks out.

"China-chan, you can't crash Usada's concerts ok?" Haruhi laughed. "You have pillows at your house that I'm sure are way better."

"Nothing is better than the boobs...unless." China laid her head on Marcus's chest. "I guess these'll do."

"Really Chupacabra? You do know I have to work right?"

"And?"

"China-chan…" Haruhi shook her head. "How about if I help pay for a plane ticket to Italy for you? Will you stop being silly? You can take Hikaru with you."

"Fine…" China grumbled softly and cuddled up to Marcus. "Crawdad take me home."

"You can walk."

"I don't wannnaaaa."

"China-chan's acting like a baby," Haruhi said as she was on her phone. "Yeah Usada, I know it's kind of sad she's being such a baby because you're not here."

"Bun-Buns!" China wailed.

Haruhi ignored China. "What? Oh, that's great Usada! I'm glad you and senpai were successful!" she laughed. "I hope you'll be ready by then."

"What did Ootori do to my Bun-Buns?!" China cried and took the phone from Haruhi. "Bun-Buns I put a curse on Ootori!"

Jenny laughed softly. "Chi-Chi what are you rambling about now?" she asked. "Are you being a baby?"

"No, but I cursed all of your kids to look like Crawdad," China said indignantly.

"Why did you do that?!" Jenny cried. "Chinatsu Anne Sakurai…"

"Because that's what he gets for being a big butt butthead! With a ballsack for a face!"

"Chi-Chi," Jenny groaned. "Seriously? You're gonna be mean and curse him because of your silly feelings towards him? Just for that, I guess I won't invite all of you to my concert in France...oh well."

"Nooooooooooooo."

"Oi, Bunny," Marcus took the phone from China. "What are you up to rabbit?"

"Right now…" Jenny looked over her shoulder. "Waiting for them to change setups on stage, we're doing a practice run of the whole show before tonight."

"Uh-huh, I was talkin' about with the Ootori. Did he pass the Sakurai test yet?"

Jenny laughed softly. "Kyo-pon and I haven't done anything since um...the time on the plane in the bathroom but that's it," she said blushing. "And again with the Sakurai test? Marky! You know he won't pass it cause you won't let him...I mean he's been trying to be nice to you."

"You know the rules, no copulating until the pass the Sakurai test."

"Marky! I wanna have a baby!" Jenny whined. "Everyone else has one and I want one too! I even came up with a great list of names!"

"Bunny."

"Marky please?" Jenny pouted. "We've been trying every day!"

"Only if he passes," Marcus said. "He needs majority vote to like him."

Jenny pouted. "And if the majority vote doesn't like him? I can't have a baby?" she grumbled. "We've already waited forever...and of course with Chi-Chi's little trick we have to wait longer."

"If you two are meant to have a kid then he'll have no problem gettin' all of us to like him," Marcus said simply. "If he wants to be with you you know he has to accept your family too."

"Ugh fine...I guess we can wait on making baby Kasumi." Jenny grumbled.

"Good. How long is your tour supposed to last this time?"

"A month," Jenny said. "We're covering all of Europe...and then I'm taking a break...though it was to have a baby but now I guess we can use the time to plan our wedding the-kyaaaa! Kyo-pon!" she giggled softly. "Um...gotta go Marky! We need to err write songs again! Yeah, that's it!"

"I just threw up in my mouth rabbit, that's disgusting," Marcus said with a deadpan expression.

"Ok, that's nice bye Marky!" Jenny ended the call as the sound of Kyouya growling was heard.

"Yeah, I'm gonna bleach my ears now babe," Marcus told Haruhi as he handed her phone back.

"What why?" Haruhi laughed. "At least you're not raging like China-chan."

"My booooooooooobbbbsssss!"

"Chupacabra you keep squirmin' and I'm droppin' you like Sprint does calls."

"Fine…" China puffed her cheeks out again.

"You two are really against Usada reproducing," Haruhi snorted. "What's wrong? Don't like the idea of an Ootori baby?"

"No, we don't." They said in unison.

"Why not?" Haruhi laughed. "If it's born I'm sure it'll look just like Usada if it's a girl...I mean Usada's cute and even if she did get pregnant she'll become bigger...and I think her chest will grow too."

"You should know babe." Marcus teased as he poked Haruhi's chest.

Haruhi laughed softly. "I do...and I can tell China-chan's liking the idea." She pointed to China. "She's actually happy."

"Bigger boobs." China hummed as she bobbed her head.

Marcus laughed as he set her down and picked up Haruhi. "Come on roly-poly, let's go now that you've chilled out."

"Ok," Haruhi said with a smile as she cuddled him. "And China-chan don't drug Usada's food with fertility drugs ok? Just wait until she's able to make a baby on her own."

"Hmm?" China looked up from her place on Sally's lap.

"Don't drug her," Haruhi said simply. "Bigger boobs aren't something that you need to have right now." she cuddled Marcus.

Marcus laughed. "See ya ladies." He said as he carried Haruhi out of the house and to the car."

Haruhi smiled up at Marcus. "I swear you'll need to watch your sister…" she said. "Both of them...I'm sure one of them will end up killing each other."

"I'll let their boyfriends handle it, I'd rather watch you, babe."

Haruhi laughed softly. "Marcus, I'm not troublesome am I?" She looked into his eyes and gave a cute pout. "I am an angel."

"You're an adorable angel when you want to be and you're a little devil when you want attention."

Haruhi glared at him. "Mean," she mumbled before snuggling against his chest. "Fine I can be both...now let's go get something to eat before we let that butcher of a doctor see if our kids are ok."

Marcus laughed. "If I wasn't taking you would you even go to your appointments?"

Haruhi went silent and buried her head into his chest.

"It's okay Mama." He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

Haruhi smiled more before sighing softly. "I love you…"

"I love you too."


	14. Good News Makes For a Good Night

**Chapter 14: Good News Makes For a Good Night**

"Ayame, is there a reason why I'm shirtless too?" Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow as he and Haruhi sat in the room.

"Oh um...no reason," Ayame said with a small smile. "Just um...wanted to see what kind of genetics your children will have if they're both boys."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Ayame-san, please don't act like you want didn't want to see my husband shirtless...just to stare at him."

Marcus laughed softly as he stretched. "At least the other nurses are being kept out. I want to keep my clothes in one piece."

Haruhi glared at Marcus before turning away from him. "So can we begin now?"

"Of course," Ayame said with a small smile as she proceeded to put the gel on Haruhi's stomach and start the ultrasound. "Your children are doing well from what I can see...Oh my, I see your son's already making his presence known."

"He's sleeping on my kidney," Haruhi grumbled in annoyance but smiled softly at the sight of their son. "He is so cute though."

Ayame laughed. "Sleeping during the day isn't normal but I believe it's to be expected with a baby tanuki." she moved the probe over and blinked. "Oh my...that's interesting."

"What is?"

Ayame pointed to the screen where the other baby was. "Your daughter looks like she's staring right at us."

"A daughter?! No, you mean our son unless...there are more than two!?" Haruhi cried.

"No no, you have a daughter." Ayame said with a laugh.

Marcus smiled. "Well that's great, isn't it babe?"

"Yes…" Haruhi said softly with a smile. "Our little girl...guess we can't call her Marcus Jr anymore…."

"We could call her Cellie."

"Yes...our little Cellie." Haruhi laughed softly. "She's going to be a daddy's girl...I can see she's moving a lot when she heard your voice."

"Oh?" Marcus smiled and leaned close to Haruhi's belly. "Hey there little princess, are you awake in there?"

Haruhi gave a small laugh when she felt Cellie move and then looked at the screen as she saw her move. "She can hear you...and she's awake."

Marcus smiled brightly, his eyes alight with joy as he leaned down and kissed Haruhi. "Thank you," he whispered against her lips.

Haruhi returned the kiss as Ayame slipped out of the room. She blinked a few times before pulling away. "What? Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I can and you deserve it."

Haruhi laughed as she kissed him again. "I'm glad our children are doing ok...even if Cellie's woken up Ryoji now."

"They'll go back to sleep once you eat." Marcus chuckled. "They've learned what food comas are."

Haruhi snorted and wiped her stomach off. "They have not...they just like to sleep after they eat...hey you two don't fight in there!"

"Are you two tellin' Mama to eat?" Marcus asked with a smile as he touched her stomach.

"I don't think they are...oww that was my kidney Ryoji!" Haruhi snapped. "Ugh...can we go now? I want to feed these two before they decide to try to kill each other...if they are hungry."

"Come on, I'll cook lunch this time and we can eat on the back patio."

Haruhi smiled. "Ok, can we have burgers for lunch with fries that are actually made from potatoes? And we can use the blender to make chocolate milkshakes."

Marcus smiled. "I'll fire up the grill and make bacon-wrapped burgers. And the house specialty, those chip fries." He pulled his shirt on and looked at Haruhi. "You can invite your friends too."

"I can?" Haruhi asked. "Wait why? Are you feeling ok?"

Marcus laughed. "I'm fine, just figured you'd want to hang with them as a group for once in a long time."

"How about we wait?" Haruhi asked. "I want to hang out with everyone...and since everyone's not here we can't be a full group."

"Okay, that's fair." Marcus smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Haruhi opened her laptop as she turned on Skype and saw the girls were already in their private chat room. She laughed softly and could see the way China's icon was lighting up that she was talking a lot. She signed in and nearly fell out of her chair when she was greeted by China's ranting towards Jenny.

"No Chi-Chi, you are to wait until next week when we're in Rome," Jenny said simply. "Throwing a tantrum of wanting to come now isn't going to help."

"Ugh! No fair!" China puffed out her cheeks and grinned when she saw Haruhi. "Twin Tanuki Wonder's here!"

"So what did I walk into?" Haruhi snorted.

"China-dear's throwing a tantrum," Romey said. "She wants to go see Jenny-dear early but she won't let her."

"I see where she's coming from though," Mimi said. "Half of us can't travel too much and I doubt Chi-chan will last...wah! Chi-chan's glaring at me!"

"Hush it loli!" China puffed her cheeks more. "Hey, Sweetcheeks how are my nephews?"

"Actually they're your niece and nephew," Haruhi said laughing softly. "Turns out Marcus Jr was a Cellie all the time."

"Awww, yay!" China squealed. "Oh, hey Crawdad!" China waved her hand when she saw Marcus walk past in the background changing his shirt.

"Hey, Chupacabra!"

"Marky, you're changing clothes?" Jenny asked with a giggle. "You do know Sally's in here right?"

"Hot damn Papi Chulo!" Sally squealed.

"Well, I only have a closet full of clothes." Marcus laughed as he walked up behind Haruhi and leaned over her shoulder. "What are you ladies jawin' about?"

"About the babies!" Mimi said giggling. "Mark-chan you're going to have a boy and a girl! That's so cute! I hope that baby-chan will play with Nori-chan when they're older."

"Oh, that's right you and Takashi are havin' a girl too," Marcus said with a small smile. He turned and kissed Haruhi's temple. "Food's almost ready, just waiting on the fries."

"Ok," Haruhi said before blinking. "Ah China-chan, why'd you squeal?"

"She saw Georgie." Jenny waved a hand. "Dummy."

"Georgito baby come here!" China called laughing.

Jenny laughed. "Chi-Chi you'll see him when you come to Rome," she said. "And you'll also get to see Greg and Annabelle."

"Great!" China giggled.

"When are you planning on dragging us to Rome again?" Marcus asked.

"Next weekend," Jenny said. "By that time Tama will be able to leave for a bit so he can see the show too...and it's before Honey-senpai goes to space."

"Okay, that's fine then." Marcus rubbed Haruhi's shoulders.

"Ah, that's right," Ren held back a small laugh. "Isn't all of the guys going on some kind of business trip?"

"Yeah...Kaoru-dear's going to some cooking school to help teach some college students to cook." Romey said. "That's the same week as Hikaru-san going to LA right China-dear?"

"Yeah," China pouted. "Karu's gonna be sellin' his next game to this company over there."

"Really?" Mimi giggled. "That's great! Hika-chan's been wanting to work with an American company right? Maybe this is his chance."

"I know," China giggled softly. "Crawdad you're the only guy that's not goin' anywhere aren't you?"

Marcus shrugged. "I don't need to be flyin' off at the moment, I just have a few conferences on campus and that's it."

"Marky's always around for his girls." Jenny laughed softly before yelping. "Ah gotta go! See you guys later!"

Haruhi snorted. "Seriously?" she then looked at the others. "I should go too, food is waiting and I want to spend a little time thinking of how I'm going to buy gender neutral clothes for the twins."

"I want food too!" Mimi cried. "What are you having? I'm tired of eating vegan!"

"Burgers and fries." Haruhi laughed. "I'm sorry Mimi-chan, but maybe you can sneak off and get some other food if Mori-senpai's not there."

"He called all the restaurants and told them to serve me vegan items only." Mimi pouted.

"I can cook you something Mimi-dear," Romey said with a smile. "I don't mind cooking since Mori-san knows that eating only vegan meals gets boring."

"Yay! Thanks, Ro-chan! But I wanted a Mark-chan burger…" she pouted cutely.

Marcus laughed. "If you can sneak over I can convince the tanuki to save you one."

"I will," Mimi said with a smile. "Thanks, Mark-chan."

"See you guys later." Haruhi ended the call and turned off Skype as she looked at Marcus. "You didn't see through the lies about the guys going off on business trips? They always go off on a "hosts retreat" every year without the girls. Because apparently having wives and girlfriends overwhelms them."

Marcus shook his head with a small laugh. "Some guys can't handle it and need a break," he shrugged it off and kissed Haruhi on the forehead. "It's still lame to sneak off on your pregnant woman though."

"Yes, but at the same time all of those idiots would die the moment one of the girls went into labor...so their retreat can prepare them for it." Haruhi said glancing at Marcus. "If you want to go I don't mind."

"Now why would I do that when I can stay home and snuggle the three of you?" Marcus asked her with a smile.

"Because you need male bonding," Haruhi said. "And when the guys are gone the girls usually have a huge sleepover at Usada's house for the whole weekend and well...let's just say I want to eat cupcakes."

Marcus laughed. "Haruhi Sakurai, is this your way of tellin' me to go and play nice with your friends?"

"If I said yes would you be mad?"

"As long as I can call and check up on you no."

"Yes, you can." Haruhi smiled softly. "We'll be fine and you can get to know all of the guys….you might even get to ride in a submarine if Tamaki-senpai steals one from the base."

"Stuck leagues under the sea with a blond that keeps asking me if I defile you isn't a sellin' tactic Baby Girl."

"Oh come on he'll behave." Haruhi snorted. "He has to or else he'll probably be forced to do a lot of chores on the ship he works on."

Marcus shook his head and kissed Haruhi. "I'll think about it and let you know tonight."

Haruhi nodded. "Ok." she kissed him back and stood up. "Now can we go eat? I'm hungry and your children are too."

"Alright alright." Marcus laughed. "Do you wanna walk or do you want the queen treatment again?"

Haruhi smiled. "I can walk." she said.

"Whatever you wish my queen." Marcus smiled as he bowed.

Haruhi laughed. "Marcus Ray…" she walked past him and out of the room. "If you don't hurry I'll eat everything."

"Don't have to threaten me babe." Marcus laughed more as he followed after Haruhi, swatting her ass when he caught up with her.

"Damn it, Sakurai!" Haruhi laughed loudly.

"Yes Baby Girl?" he chuckled as he dodged her hands.

"Ugh nevermind." Haruhi snorted and walked to the kitchen as she sat down. "You know I wonder what kind of parents the others will be."

"You sure you wanna go down that pit?" Marcus asked as he fixed Haruhi a plate and handed her the condiments she usually put on her burgers.

"Yeah, I mean think about it...Tamaki-senpai and Sally's children will be pretty spoiled with moments of being overly dramatic...not to mention if Sally-chan and Tamaki-senpai raise them like they're in the military we'll have well behaved Suoh children that don't speak unless spoken to."

"If they don't, which they won't because Suoh'll fawn over them and spoil them, we'll end up being around a child that doesn't know what it means to get punished."

Haruhi laughed. "That is true...let's see...I know that Mori-senpai and Mimi's children will be superhuman strong tall kids who have some kind of strength that can help them lift things but none of them will be able to talk," she said. "Or they could have small lolis that love animals with an addiction to drawing boys love manga."

"Or they'll be short as kids and hit a sudden growth spurt in high school." Marcus blinked. "Oh god she's a fujoshi, don't tell her what I told you earlier."

"I won't," Haruhi promised and began laughing. "And Hitachiin Sakurai babies...oh god little frog fanatics running around beating up people who won't join their little "platoon" and then driving poor China-chan insane with the talk of pekopons."

"And they'll be fat." Marcus shrugged. "China was a big baby too, about nine and a half pounds if I remember right."

"And with Hikaru's head...oh god...they won't be able to stand up." Haruhi laughed loudly. "Kaoru and Romey's children will be mature and calm like those two with a love of cooking and hopefully they don't faint like their mom."

"I bet she gives birth to the devil incarnate."

"That could happen too." Haruhi thought for a long moment. "Honey and Ren might have children born with diabetes since they eat nothing but cake...or they'll be little butterballs! That'd be so cute."

Marcus laughed. "I think our kids'll be fine. They'll have our common sense and intelligence," he said with a small smile. "They might be little chunky monkeys though."

"That'd be cute!" Haruhi paled and shuddered. "And as for senpai and Usada's kids...if they turn out to be little smart asses like senpai I'll be worried...or if Usada raises them by herself they might become ...little clones of her."

"They might follow us around with their little blankets if we babysit," Marcus chuckled.

"That'd be so cute!" Haruhi giggled. "Aww, little bunnies and tanukis playing together in our living room! How cute!"

Marcus laughed. "I wonder if our kids'll develop asthma."

"I hope not," Haruhi said softly. "They'll already be at risk for peanut allergies…"

"They'll probably have peanut allergies since we both have them."

"Yeah...and bottomless pits for stomachs," Haruhi said softly. "Ah ok, you two we'll eat in a second...geez."

Marcus smiled. "Have you thought about what kind of birth you wanna have?"

Haruhi blinked. "Not really...there are different kinds?" she asked. "I didn't research any yet."

"There's water births, natural, c-sections, epidural births...etc," Marcus said with a shrug. He blinked when he saw Haruhi staring at him. "Don't worry, the twins are my only kids I just had to do an internship as a fitness instructor and mainly helped pregnant women exercise."

Haruhi nodded. "I guess um...which one do you think would be good?" she asked. "I mean I wouldn't mind doing something that isn't traditional."

"Well…" he rubbed his chin in thought. "If I remember right water births are done in a pool with the help of a doula, that's a midwife, and are either at home or the hospital. You might wanna just go to the hospital and get an epidural if you can. Pushin' out twins is gonna be rougher plus the tearing and the possibility you might shit in the pool while delivering."

Haruhi stared at him. "Ok...uh a hospital birth it is." she said quietly. "As long as you keep an eye on those butchers...I don't' want them to kill me."

"I won't leave the room," Marcus promised as he raised his hand.

"And you won't let them cut me open?" Haruhi asked. "They tend to do that too when they want to harvest organs."

"I promise I won't unless you have to have a C-section instead."

"Ok…" Haruhi said kissing him with a small smile. "And make sure you have enough time to film our twins' birth."

He laughed and returned the kiss. "I will."

"I was kidding." Haruhi deadpanned and kissed him again. "Thank you for giving me our children…"

"Hm? Now, why are you thankin' me?" Marcus asked with a small laugh as he ate a fry.

"Well...you gave me a family...well one that allows me to be there for our children," Haruhi said before going silent. "Marcus...there is something else I need you to do."

"Hm? What is it, babe?"

Haruhi sighed. "I want you to sign my will," she said softly. "I wrote one out the day I found out I was pregnant."

"Oh?" he stopped eating and looked at her. "Why did you do somethin' like that?"

"Well...when the doctor said I could die...I thought of what would happen if I did." Haruhi said softly. "I mean I want to be sure that our children are well taken care of."

"Haruhi…" Marcus shifted and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his hands on her stomach. "Even if somethin' did happen to you I already promised that I'll take care of our family, even if I gotta scrape and steal to do it." He gazed into her eyes and smiled softly. "Our family will never be without anythin'. I can promise you that."

"I still want you to sign it." Haruhi said. "And if anything happens to me you have to promise me you won't become a drunk."

"I promise." He pecked her on her lips and smiled softly. "If we're signin' wills then I want you to sign one too."

Haruhi blinked. "You have one too?" she asked in surprise. "Marcus…"

"It's a just in case," Marcus told her. "I already have a life insurance policy for the both of us and I want you and the twins to be taken care of. If somethin' happened to me, I don't want you to worry about havin' to work and take care of the kids, my entire estate at this point in time is enough to take care of you guys way into the future."

"Marcus…" Haruhi began. "You seriously put a life insurance policy on me? Seriously? Were you going to kill me?" she joked.

He laughed. "No, but mine is more so you can kill me in my sleep," he joked back as he rubbed her stomach in small circles.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Haruhi laughed softly and curled up against his chest. "I really hope our children will be healthy…"

"They'll be healthy and surrounded by love," Marcus promised as he kissed the top of her head again.

Haruhi nodded. "And hopefully able to get along with one another." she made a face when she felt the twins kick her sides. "Damn it you two go to either side of your temporary room!"

"They're telling you to feed them." Marcus laughed softly as he held her burger to her lips.

Haruhi looked up at him and laughed softly as she bit the burger. "They should communicate better than fighting."

"In a few months, they'll be communicating all you want." Marcus laughed as he ate his burger. "At all times of the night, as loud and as long as you want."

"They'll sleep like they do now," Haruhi said quietly. "I mean they're like me and will sleep all they can."

"Mm, I think at least one of them will be stuck to my side."

"Really?" Haruhi laughed. "And I think we should start thinking about enrolling them in a nice preschool."

"Preschool? I was thinking of lettin' them stay with Ma durin' the day."

"What? But they need to be educated." Haruhi said quietly. "And their brains need to expand full of knowledge."

"Babe, that young they need to know who their family is and to just develop." Marcus pointed out. "Neither of us were put into preschool and look at how well we turned out."

"I know but…" Haruhi sighed. "Fine but I still want to get them that program I saw on TV that can help them learn to read as babies."

"Haruhi," he dropped his head and laughed softly. "Let's make a deal right here and now."

"Ok…?"

"We both gotta promise to let the kids be actual kids first. They can study, play sports, whatever but as long as they're allowed to have fun, get dirty, scrape a few knees...you know actually get to experience childhood."

"Ok…" Haruhi said quietly.

"The best teacher is experience babe," Marcus promised. "Books can only take a person so far, they also have to develop the old fashion way."

"You're right."

"So, we're gonna let them be kids? This goes for all of our children."

"Yes, I promise," Haruhi mumbled blushing.

"Good, now give daddy a kiss." He smiled softly.

Haruhi snorted. "Seriously?" she kissed him gently. "So you're back to being daddy now? Ooh, how kinky."

"I'll be your daddy as long as you want baby girl." He laughed as he kissed her again.

Haruhi laughed softly. "Well then daddy...let's finish eating and we'll go out for a walk in the park."

"Mm, we can do that." Marcus kissed her forehead again before he resumed eating.

Haruhi laughed. "And I'd like to also visit my mom," she said softly. "Since I haven't visited her for a while...she doesn't even know I'm married and about to be a mother."

"We can bring her some roses too. Maybe some lilies."

"That'd be great," Haruhi kissed Marcus again before sighing. "It's weird...she's not here to...help me through everything." she teared up and began to sniffle. "My mom won't be here to see her grandchildren...or even to meet you and it hurts."

"Shh," Marcus kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back. "It's ok, your mom is still watchin' over us...even when you don't think she is. I'm sure she'll watch her grandchildren when we can't."

Haruhi nodded. "But Marcus it's not fair…" she whispered. "I need my mom's advice on what to do...I'm scared that if I die...our children will know the same pain I'm feeling now...and I can't bear that."

"Hey," he took her chin in his hand and kissed her softly. "Even if you don't have your mom you've been blessed to be surrounded by mother figures...your dad included. And the same with the kids. If, and that's a big if, somethin' happens to you they still have the girls to help be their mothers. You don't have to be scared because you're not dying before you're old, wrinkled and the both of us are scooting along our retirement property in wheelchairs."

Haruhi laughed and nodded. "Ok...wait retirement property? You really planned everything out didn't you?"

"I like to be prepared." Marcus laughed as he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry babe, you're not alone in any of this."

"Ok good." Haruhi kissed him again and laughed softly.

Marcus smiled as he watched. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You're cute when you laugh."

Haruhi blushed. "Oh um...thank you." she got off his lap as she grabbed her plate and sat back down next to him. "I want you to promise me one more thing."

"What babe?"

"That you'll get along with everyone on the trip." Haruhi began laughing loudly. "Including senpai...both of them."

Marcus rolled his eyes and smirked softly. "If I don't is my Baby Girl gonna punish me?" he asked with a small growl.

"Maybe…" Haruhi said with a purr. "I'll punish daddy for not being good...and that will hurt...a lot."

He leaned closer. His warm breath tickling her neck and ear. "Then hurt me, baby," he whispered, his voice dropping to its natural deep register and his accent thickening up.

Haruhi shuddered and whined. "Daddy…" she whispered and leaned over kissing him.

He smiled against her lips and kissed her slowly. His hand slid up her thigh and gave it a squeeze.

Haruhi shuddered and moaned softly. "You want...to um?" she began before shaking her head. "Nevermind we don't need to do it."

"Mm, you sure?" he asked with a small smile.

"I'm sure…" Haruhi whispered. "We can do that later...after you come back...that way I can really be ready to welcome you, home daddy."

Marcus gave a small laugh. "It better be a good welcome home too," he kissed her gently. "You should help me pack...after we get back from visiting your mom."


	15. A Few Nights Apart

**Chapter 15: A Few Nights Apart**

Marcus sighed as he looked at his phone on the plane, questioning how in fact he let Haruhi convince him to spend a couple of nights with her friends. They weren't bad...well most of them weren't...they were just hard to take in anything other than small doses. They were loud, easily excitable...almost like he was surrounded by young children. If they were small children he'd probably have more patience for the lot of them.

He sighed, leaning back in his seat with one hand behind his head as he glanced at his wedding band on the other one. _Just remember you're doin' this for your wife_ , he told himself mentally. He winced when he heard a loud crash come from behind him. _And the twins are fighting over food...again_.

"Hey wandering fat ass stop trying to eat what I packed!" Kaoru jumped on Hikaru and hit him with his wok a few times. "You'll get fat if you eat all of that in one sitting!"

"At least I'll be able to eat more." Hikaru hissed and took the wok as he threw it and saw it hit the seat in front of Marcus.

"Damn it, Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted as he began throwing things at him.

Marcus felt his eyebrow twitch as the wok landed in his lap. Sighing, he picked it up and stood, walking back to the row where the twins were.

"Did one of you drop this?" he asked, straining to keep his smile from turning into an angered scowl as he held up the wok.

"Yeah, I did," Kaoru said. "Hikaru actually threw it...sorry about that...hey want something from the mini-fridge? We have some alcohol to help the flight become manageable."

"Sure…but first." Marcus glared at the twins as he hit them both across the heads with the wok. "Make sure nothin' else of yours come flyin' at me."

"What the hell!?" Hikaru cried holding his head. "You'll kill me! I'm your brother-in-law don't kill me for no reason!"

"You hit harder than I do," Kaoru mumbled shaking his head. "So, Marcus how'd you get away from Haruhi?"

"She asked me to come with you guys," Marcus said simply as he went to the mini-fridge and grabbed a small bottle of Hennessy. "I didn't have to make up a bull shit lie to get away from my wife."

"We don't mean to lie to them," Kaoru said waving a hand. "The girls would've wanted to tag along because they worry so much about us being taken by other women."

"Or they worry about you falling into a volcano." Kyouya said from his seat.

"A volcano?" Hikaru snorted and began laughing. "Chinabi worries that I'll run off with the first woman that shows an interest in frogs...but I like my women with fat asses and thick thighs."

"That's my sister Hitachiin." Marcus rolled his eyes. "They wouldn't worry so much if they knew that you wouldn't flirt or charm women."

"We don't do it on purpose," Kaoru admitted. "It happens because back in high school that was all we did...in the host club."

"When they weren't trying to get Haru-chan's attention." Honey said as he jumped onto Marcus's back. "Mark-chan do you wanna eat cake with me?"

"Sure, as long as it's peanut-free," Marcus said with a slight smile. "So y'all were hosts? Or basically high-priced hos?"

"We weren't paid to charm girls," Hikaru said waving a hand. "Actually if we did..we probably wouldn't have earned much because Kyouya-senpai's a cheap bastard."

"But the host club is how we met the girls." Kaoru added.

"Uh-huh, cool." Marcus checked his phone and snorted at picture Haruhi had sent him of her and the girls playing poke the chupacabra.

"And Haru-chan was a host too." Honey said. "She was super cute and popular with a lot of the girls."

"I know, she told me she went to high school crossdressing," Marcus said as he walked back to his seat.

"It wasn't her fault really," Honey said. "We all thought she was a boy."

"She had messy hair."

"And a baggy sweater on."

"Not to mention those glasses she wore were meant for men."

"I just said I know. She told me all about her high school years." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Mark-chan," Honey began. "How come you didn't tell us you married Haru-chan?"

"Because we wanted a little privacy," Marcus said simply. "If we told you, nine times outta ten y'all would have wanted to bogart our wedding and turn into somethin' unnecessarily big."

"Not really," Hikaru said. "I mean you two could've married in France or Italy."

"Or even Vegas," Kaoru added. "But I guess a beach wedding is good too."

"We both liked the beach so yeah it is good to us." He said shortly. "We don't need to meet your imposed standards."

"We want what's best for Haruhi," Hikaru said. "But hey man, at least you got the tanuki ice queen to open up more. She's happier with you."

"And I do agree a commoner wedding would've been fun!" Honey said. "We know Haru-chan would've liked to have a commoner wedding! Tama-chan said she'd probably wanted to get married at a commoner's supermarket."

"No. There's no such things as commoner's weddings and who the fuck would get married at a supermarket you numb-brained half-breed?" Marcus asked as he glared at Tamaki.

"But there are commoners wedding, there were some people that got married at a place called Walmart." Tamaki said. "I assumed it was a commoner's supermarket that Haruhi would've loved to get married at."

"And Haru-chan would've been happy because it has cakes!" Honey said brightly. "Ah Mark-chan you're mad."

"No, I'm irritated that the only thing you think of Haruhi as is some little pet you can make happy with 'commoner's' things that are just everyday shit!" Marcus snapped.

"What? You don't like commoner things?" Tamaki asked. "But commoner's wisdom is glorious and Haruhi's taught us so much."

Marcus felt his eyebrow twitch and the vein in his forehead pulsate in annoyance. He growled but then stopped and walked away.

"Marcus." Mori said as he glanced at him.

"What?"

"You're angry," Mori noted with a nod.

"No, really?"

"We can talk about it." Mori said. "I know it's hard to get along with the other idiots...they're still the same from high school."

"They treat her like she's a pet." Marcus sighed on frustration.

"That is true, all of them haven't ever been around people who aren't wealthy." Mori said shaking his head. "Especially Tamaki...he views commoner culture as a great thing."

"I swear I'mma turn into an alcoholic if I have to stay around them too long."

"You get used to it." Mori said shrugging. "But it also helps to carry a flask around...in case you need to drink yourself numb."

"Haruhi better be glad I love her enough to put up with this shit."

Mori laughed. "If you want, I'll be one of the people that can know your plight." he said shaking his head. " These idiots are really annoying when they get the idea of wanting to see commoner sights...that's what our trip is this time...exploring commoner sights…"

"Ugh, hold on…" He pulled his phone out and texted Haruhi.

 _You better be glad I love you._

 _Why? What's wrong?_

 _Two words: commoner sights/delights._

 _Oh god senpai must've traded his turn with one of the twins. You guys were supposed to go to some mountain resort._

 _I'm gonna kill him. Sally's gonna be a widow and single mother. They're all gonna die._

 _Marcus, practice patience ok? I promise you'll get something special when you come back._

 _I better._

 _You will have fun, my beloved._

 _I'm drunk calling you tonight._

 _Seriously? Don't drink...you don't need it._

 _Babe I either drink or they die._

 _Please don't drink? Try to put up with them like I did for all those years._

Marcus sighed and rubbed his face. _Fine, I'll try._

 _Thank you. I love you so much call me tonight and I'll make sure to listen to your vents about the guys._

 _Okay, okay. I love you too babe._

Marcus put his phone down with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard the others going on and on about some insignificant thing.

 _I'm gonna kill all of them._

* * *

"We're going to go here first!" Tamaki said brightly. "This is a commoner's shopping center that sells a lot of small items that commoners enjoy buying!"

"Suoh, I'm goin' back to the hotel," Marcus said with a blank stare. "We flew to another goddamn country to just go to a motherfuckin' mall!?"

"Wait, Marcus-san, you haven't seen the best part!" Tamaki said with a small smile. "They have the commoner supermarket that a couple was married in! Let's go inside! I bet you can find something nice for Haruhi."

"I don't give a flyin' fuck about a goddamn Walmart." Marcus waved his hand and started walking away. "Have fun bein' idiots."

" _Marcus please get along with them for me? They're going to be in our lives."_ Haruhi's voice echoed through his head.

Marcus gave a frustrated sigh, looking over his shoulder at the other hosts for a long moment.

"Mark-chan! They have a bakery!" Honey said brightly. "Stay with us!"

"Why should I? We have our one-stop-shop patisserie right here." Marcus asked as he pointed to Kaoru.

"Kao-chan needs a break from making sweets." Honey said. "And look over there! They have a huge area for sodas! Let's go look please?"

"Ugghhhh. Fine."

Honey laughed. "Hooray!" He said. "Mark-chan's going with us after all! Let's go inside the commoner's store!"

* * *

"Marcus?" Haruhi blinked when she saw him on Skype. "What the hell are you guys doing? Sally-chan got a call from Senpai about you guys being in jail."

"Those fucking idiots tried to jump a turnstile in the subway," Marcus said with a frustrated groan. "Not after they got kicked out of the motherfuckin' Walmart for tryin' to eat the food before buyin' it."

"Oh…was that just Hikaru and Kyouya-senpai chasing Tamaki?" Haruhi asked in surprise seeing the two hosts trying to murder the blonde. "How'd you guys get out of jail anyway?"

"I bailed us out," Marcus said with a tired groan as he fell back on his bed. "Babe...you better be glad I love you cause I can't take too much more of this. Our first "stop" was a goddamn shoppin' mall. Why? Because it had a fuckin' Walmart."

"Oh...senpai's obsession was that bad?" Haruhi asked shaking her head. "So did he tell you what you were doing tomorrow?"

"No, and I'm so over this trip I don't care. I could be workin' out or gradin' papers or snugglin' you and the twins instead of listenin' to blond idiocy."

"Well, you need to bond with them," Haruhi said with a smile. "And you'll be home soon enough. I bet anything the weekend will go by fast."

"MARCUS! Come join us! We're going down to the pool!"

"I don't wanna go!"

"Mark-chan, please? We want you to play with us!" Honey begged. "Please? Unless you don't like me anymore."

"You can't break a loli's heart." Haruhi snorted. "Go on and swim Marcus, I'm going to join the girls in eating junk food and reading Mimi-chan's new manga."

"Ugh fine…" Marcus sighed. "I'll call you back later babe."

"Ok. have fun and be nice." Haruhi said as she ended the call.

"Ok men, the pool is open all night! Let's swim until our heart's content!" Tamaki said. "And of course we'll be observing the commoners who will also be using the pool so use tact and don't say anything about their monetary disability."

"Suoh if you don't shut the fuck up I'm drowin' you," Marcus warned as he pushed past the others. "Let's just go."

"But we haven't finished discussing the pool rules," Tamaki said. "We're going to explore how it is to live like a commoner at a fancy resort."

"If you say the word commoner one more time durin' this trip you're goin' back in a bodybag Suoh. The only difference between us and them is that they probably weren't blessed to be born in obscenely rich families. Other than that we're the _same_ as _them_! Get over it, shut the fuck up and let's have an actual goddamn vacation and not some weird fuckin' fetish fueled trip!"

"Marcus…" Tamaki began and smiled brightly. "You're right! When in Rome we do as the Romans do! We'll all be commoners during this whole trip! No big purchases and we won't be needing our devices."

"Die in a ditch Suoh." Kyouya hissed as he held his Ipad tightly.

"No no no, you really don't get it you brain-dead dumbfuck." Marcus sighed. He looked at Tamaki and punched him in the face. "You feel that? That was a punch. Why did you get punched? Because you were bein' stupid. Now if another person, who was less rich than you, did somethin' just as stupid then they would get punched just the same. Punches, like life, don't care if you're rich or not. Just like myself, who is also like a punch, don't give a rat's ass about this!"

"A commoner's life lesson…" Tamaki began as he held his face before he stood up again. "You're right Marcus, we'll enjoy our vacation and continue on without interfering with commoners delights!"

"Here you'll need this." Kyouya handed Marcus a pair of boxing gloves. "Hit him a few times and knock him out…"

"Oh, I don't need gloves for that." Marcus said cracking his knuckles before punching Tamaki again.

"Ah! Help me!" Tamaki cried rushing to the door only to see it being blocked by Mori and Honey. "You too?"

"Tama-chan you need to be taught a lesson."

"Get him Marcus."

"Grab his wallet!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

* * *

"Do you think the guys are ok?" Romey asked curiously looking at the girls. "They normally would call us if they find someone we'd like...or a new place that's full of commoners."

"They're probably just bein' boy-oh Karu's callin'."

"Why?" Romey looked at her phone. "Oh Kaoru-dear sent me a picture."

"And Takabro just sent me a text asking for Rene's ATM pin number." Sally said holding her phone up showing them the text.

"Oh god are they being held up?!" Jenny cried. "My poor Kyo-pon! He's not used to being robbed!"

"Hold on, I'll ask." China answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Karu! You're on speaker, what's goin' on?"

"We're going out and we've left the boss alone to sleep." Hikaru said. "We decided to go off on our own since he was so tired from his commoner adventures today."

"Then why do you want B's pin number?"

"He offered to pay for our night out." Hikaru said brightly. "He even said we could charge anything we want to the room...hell we might rent some crazy ass movies to watch when we get back."

"Oh? What pic did Chef send you Bit?"

Romey showed the girls the picture of the hosts tying Tamaki to a bed and Mori taking his credit cards. "This one."

"DAMN!" the girls cried.

"Karu what happened to his face!?"

"Marcus just helped him out," Kaoru took the phone from Hikaru. "And ended up giving him a face lift. Don't worry we left ice on his face to get the swelling down."

"Well where is Crawdad now?"

"He's talking to Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru said. "Apparently they both bonded over Tamaki being beaten."

"Oh and don't worry we'll bring you girls something real nice." Hikaru sad. "It'll be all on the boss of course."

"Then I want House of Dereon jeans!"

"You shall have them my beloved pekoponian queen." Hikaru said. "And I'll be sure to bring you imported chocolates too."

"You guys are going to have a pissed off Rene when you get back." Sally noted shaking her head. "He's going to kill all of you."

"Let them have fun," Mimi said. "They'll get to enjoy their time together and it'll help all of them get along."

"And make sure Crawdad doesn't get too pissed off. He kinda goes into big ass bear berserker mode."

"We will watch him." Hikaru promised. "We'll call you girls later. Have fun ladies."

"Okay, be safe you guys." China said before ending the call.

"They're all going to die you know that right?" Sally asked as she looked at the girls. "I mean Rene might die too but they'll die too if I know the twins...they're going to take them to a bar...there might be a bar fight."

"They won't die as long as Crawdad is there. He's hella scary."

"Hopefully…

* * *

"Goat, what the hell did you think you were doin' pourin' a drink on that guy's head?" Marcus asked as he dropped the ice pack on Hikaru's face.

"What? He deserved it for calling my brother's restaurant a two star place." Hikaru groaned as he held the ice pack. "Damn he hit me hard...but the hell was it with you Kyouya-senpai double teaming that one guy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hikaru." Kyouya said as he wrapped his hand with bandages.

"You two threw him over the bar!" Hikaru said. "I don't know what the guy said but you two turned into Iron Man and Black Panther in there."

"He just believed he could fly." Marcus said simply as he took his shirt off.

"Dude you're bleeding!"

"It's just a flesh wound, I'm fine."

"Mark-chan you could be hurt worse." Honey said rushing over to him with a first aid kit. "Did that guy I paralyzed use a weapon?"

"He had a switchblade. 'Bout three inches."

"You got stabbed? What the hell?!" Mori mumbled as he began to bandage Marcus after making sure the blade hadn't gone further. "Guess we can cross bar fights off our list of host club bonding activities."

"Nah, more of a nick. I'm fine y'all."

"We would've probably been killed if Tamaki had gone with us." Kyouya said before he paled. "Tamaki's gone…"

"Ugh, where did he go?"

"He hasn't left the suite, his key is still here."

"Then…he's in here hiding." Hikaru said rolling his eyes. "Damn it...where did he go?"

"Wah!" Honey cried as he was grabbed into the closet.

"The fuck?" Marcus walked over to the closet.

Honey looked at Marcus. "Tama-chan's went military mode...he's getting his revenge."

"He still in here?" Marcus asked as he pushed the coats and suitcases around.

Honey shook his head. "I don't think so…"

"WHAT THE HELL BOSS?!" the twins cried in unison as they were dragged off and hung outside on the balcony.

Marcus walked into the center of the room and sat down with a small sigh. "Come on and get it over with Suoh."

Tamaki dropped from the ceiling and landed on Marcus. "I got you now...Sakurai…" he said almost like a zombie as he began tying Marcus up. "I will not let you get away with defiling my little girl…"

Marcus rolled his eyes in annoyance and kneed Tamaki in the chest. The blond gasped and wheezed, doubling over and coughing when the breath left his body. Marcus shifted, the ropes falling from around his arms before he reached for him and put him in a sleeper hold.

"Marcus you hit him hard," Mori noted before shaking his head. "It makes sense he's able to be subdued easily."

"He got into the mini bar," Kyouya mumbled shaking his head. "Idiot drank himself stupid and setup all these damn booby traps to attack us with."

Marcus watched Tamaki struggle against the hold. "Idiot just go to sleep."

"I will not sleep! Not until you tell me why you defiled my poor Haruhi! She's an innocent princess and as her daddy I have a right to-."

"Ah shit he's about to throw up." Marcus dropped Tamaki and pushed him over to Kyouya. "He's your friend, take care of it."

Kyouya groaned. "Fine…" he shook his head. "Damn idiot always making a mess of things...this is exactly why I told Hikaru not to trade trip turns with him...we'll probably be arrested by the end of the weekend."

"Arrested again." Marcus pointed out.

"It wasn't that bad," Hikaru said managing to drag himself back onto the balcony. "The food wasn't that bad."

"Remind me to never come on a weekend trip with you idiots again." Marcus said. "I could be home with my wife and the twins instead of subduing the French Rambo over there."

"We wanted to hang out with you Mark-chan," Honey said. "And Haru-chan thought it would be fun for us to get to know you. She even said you'd go with us after she asked you to and-."

"Mitsukuni shh." Mori dragged Honey away from Marcus.

Marcus shook his head and started to laugh. "I'm not surprised or mad at that woman."

"Haruhi wants you to get along with all of us," Kaoru said shoving Hikaru's foot off of his chest. "We're normally the type to be critical of other guys hanging around us. Hell we didn't let Bossanova join us until he proved to us that he could take what we dished out."

"That was after you guys dressed him up as a kitty eared maid." Honey spoke up.

"Critical enough to attack a sleeping nigga even after Haruhi told you she wasn't in trouble?"

"That was a momentary lack of judgement," Kyouya said shaking his head. "I told them to relax about it but Tamaki was the one leading the attack. I merely watched."

"Thanks." Marcus stared at the group blankly as he brushed himself off.

"We do think you're good enough to be with Haruhi." Mori said.

"Yeah that little tanuki was a ticking timebomb ready to jump anything that moved had you not showed up." Hikaru snorted. "She was tired of being single."

"Haruhi's an ice queen at times but dude you broke through her icy walls." Kaoru said. "She actually learned to stop being critical about who she dates. The last guy who asked her out was scarred for life when she stared at him with those big eyes of hers."

"Those eyes aren't scary. They're cute." Marcus waved a hand in a dismissive fashion. "I ain't do nothin' special other than fuck her and listen to whatever she wanted to tell me."

"Sakurai obviously doesn't know that he won Haruhi over." Kyouya said before shoving Tamaki with his foot. "Idiot don't lay on your back! You'll choke if you vomit again...moron."

Marcus shook his head. "And why are you tellin' me all of this? I already know she's special."

"We are giving you our blessings," Hikaru said simply. "All of us have known her for years, and that's why we're telling you all of this. You saved her from a life of being a crazy fish lady."

"Ooh you don't know about her pets!" Honey laughed.

"We don't have pets in the house yet."

"Don't get fish." the hosts said in unison.

"Fish are horrible things," Kaoru said. "Haruhi's pet fish have been known to be little assholes.."

"They bite!" Honey wailed.

"We got those stuffed animals Takashi made." Marcus waved them off. "I'm gonna shower, I smell like a stupid drunk blond."

"Wait," Kaoru walked past Marcus into the bathroom, he was heard screaming before he limped out with strings, and silly string on him. "The boss booby trapped the shower...I triggered it...it's all yours now."

"Thanks. Oh, and when Suoh wakes up tell him I'm kickin' his ass." Marcus said before he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"That idiot's not waking up for some time," Hikaru noted poking Tamaki. "He'll be out til the morning...at least now we know why the navy took him...he's good at setting traps and tactical."

"Still kickin' his ass!" The hosts heard Marcus call before the shower was heard turning on.

* * *

"Marcus?! Are you ok?" Haruhi asked in surprise staring at him. "Wait don't tell me you got attacked again...damn those idiots...did they hit you with a sack of feathers?"

Marcus snorted and laughed, stretching out on his bed as he looked up at Haruhi. "No, your darling 'father' went Rambo after gettin' wasted. I just put him in a sleeper hold and then kicked his ass this morning."

"Oh...so senpai attacked you?" Haruhi laughed quietly. "And the others didn't attack you too?"

"They were too busy gettin' stuck in traps." Marcus chuckled softly. "How are you and the twins doin'?"

"All three of us are fine," Haruhi said. "We've had a nice day, the girls ended up going to bed early because we binge watched Renge's anime and ate our weight in junk food. I'm the only one awake...since you just missed Anna and Elsa fighting over the last slice of pizza."

Marcus laughed softly and rubbed his chest. "Ugh, I think our bed is softer. It feels weird without two pairs of tiny feet kicking my side."

"Well you'll be home Monday and then you can be kicked all you want." Haruhi held back a soft laugh. "I really miss you but it's fun bonding with the girls. They're all sweet."

"I miss you too. I wish I could say the same about the guys...they finally decided to give me their blessin'...like that's what I wanted." Marcus shook his head, stretching out again.

"Well, they probably assumed it." Haruhi yelped out when she was grabbed from behind. "Damn it, Anna and Elsa!"

"Crawdad!" China grinned as she laid her chin on Haruhi's shoulder. "You should force the guys to rush back."

"I should? Why?"

"Chi-Chi misses her frog commander." Jenny giggled. "But you're getting along with my Kyo-pon right?"

"Eh more or less."

"Marcus, you don't have to rush back," Haruhi said simply. "This weekend is a bonding weekend for all of us. We'll all be together again on Monday and then we'll get to spend it together again because Usada still wants us all to go to Rome."

Marcus sighed softly. "Only if the four of us get our own suite...I hate sharin' with the guys. I can hear the goat playin' with his sock and the blond snores."

"I did not need to know that," Haruhi mumbled.

"You guys will," Jenny promised. "We're staying in one of the boys' summer homes, I think Takapi's, there are plenty of rooms for all of us...all personalized for us."

"Lovely." Marcus stared at the girls with blank eyes.

"Ah! Tanuki stare!"

"Eeep! It's creepy on Marcus!"

"It's not that bad." Haruhi shoved the two away. "Go back to bed Anna and Elsa...you two are making it crowded."

"Fine. Come on Bun-Buns." China huffed as she dragged Jenny off.

Marcus shook his head and laughed.

"Nite Marky." Jenny said as she headed off with China.

"Those two have been hanging around me all day," Haruhi shook her head. "They're like tiny female senpais."

"It's because pregnant tanukis are the best to snuggle." Marcus said with a small smile.

Haruhi laughed. "Yeah…" she shook her head. "I guess me and the twins should get some sleep...we're waking up early tomorrow to go out to that new outlet mall that opened in Akihabara."

"Mm, well sweet dreams and try not to let them make you walk too much without a break." Marcus smiled at Haruhi. "I love you."

"I promise." Haruhi laughed softly. "I love you too...see you on Monday."

"See ya, babe and babies." Marcus laughed softly before ending the call.

"MARK-CHAN!" Honey called out running over to him and jumping onto the bed. "Come on! Come on! We're going to the commoner mall! We're buying presents for the girls!"

Marcus groaned in annoyance. "Okay okay, just stop jumpin' on my chest." Marcus laughed softly.

"Ok." Honey giggled. "You're going to buy Haru-chan something cute? She likes tanukis! You should buy her a stuffed one."

"I got her one already." Marcus laughed.

Honey nodded. "Ok then get her something else?" he grabbed Marcus's hand once he jumped off the bed. "Come on! Come on! Everyone's waiting."

"Ok, ok."

* * *

"I don't get it...why would that store clerk stare at me like I was crazy!?" Kyouya mumbled as he held the pink sweater with the American flag on it. "I just asked if they had this in a small...she looked at me like I insane or something."

"One, that was the small you're holding. Two...dude you're a grown-ass man that looks like he's never worn pink in his life."

"I was merely buying this for my princess," Kyouya said. "You think she'll like it? I grabbed a white skirt for her too...unless I should've bought her a pink one."

"Then she'll look like a bottle of Pepto Bismol with huge boobs and America on em. Bunny's fine with what you got."

"Hey, how about this for Chinabi?" Hikaru held up a leather pants outfit for China. "This is good right? I found her size and it can fit her ass too!"

"Pre or post-birth?" Marcus asked and blinked when he turned the pants around to see two men in the Atlas position on the back under where the butt was. "Really?"

"She'll like em," Hikaru said. "But I'll get her a bigger size…Oi Kaoru are you seriously buying the intruder cooking supplies?"

"She needs new baking dishes." Kaoru rolled his eyes. "And I got her some cookbooks too. I don't need clothes to impress her."

Marcus shook his head with a laugh, walking over to a rack and picking up a silk American imitation of a kimono. It was black with red roses and rose petals falling down. He picked it up, choosing a bigger size since he knew Haruhi always wore her clothes baggy. He then walked over to another rack and shifted through until he found a beach dress in a similar style to her wedding dress.

"Haruhi will like that," Mori noted before he grabbed Marcus and pulled him to the side as Tamaki passed by on a bike. "Idiot…"

"What the hell is he doin' out there?"

"He's buying a bike," Mori said shaking his head before he blinked when the automatic doors opened and Tamaki rode into the store.

"Suoh get off the damn bike," Marcus said with a shake of his head before going back to buy things for Haruhi.

"But it's a commoner's bi-." Tamaki crashed into a large display of tvs as all of them crashed to the floor.

"Dumbfuck!"

* * *

"Marcus you're calling from where?!" Haruhi blinked as she pushed the girls away so she could hear him. "JAIL!? AGAIN?!"

"It's Suoh's fault again," Marcus said with a sigh. "He crashed into a TV display and didn't want to pay for them. I'm stuck here waiting for them to process their bail again."

"Oh...I'm so sorry," Haruhi said softly. "Do you need us to send you money?"

"Wait! We can pay!" Tamaki shouted as he was thrown back into the cell with the others. "I'll just need to get it from my bank in Japan!"

"Sure you do moneybags." The officer said shutting the cell. "Oi pretty boy, your one phone call time is up go back to your cell."

"Yeah yeah, just process our damn bail so I can get back to my wife." Haruhi heard Marcus shout in annoyance before he hung up.

Haruhi looked at the girls. "I think we might need to go to America...the guys might not be let out of jail…"

"Crawdad said he posted bail for all of them."

Haruhi shook her head. "I have a feeling they're not going to be let go this time...let's just go."

"Fine. I'll call Daddy."


	16. Together At Night's Begin

**Chapter 16: Together At Night's Begin**

"I demand you let me out of here!" Tamaki shouted banging on the jail cell bars. "I am Tamaki Suoh! The heir to the Suoh fortune and a member of the Japan maritime self-defense force! You also have heirs to the Hitachiin, Morinozuka, Haninozuka, Ootori and Sakurai fortunes!"

"Suoh shut up because they don't give a damn!" Marcus shouted in annoyance.

"Marcus, they can't keep us here, They have no idea who we are and I'm letting them know now," Tamaki said and turned back to yelling. "I'll sue all of you! I'll buy this place and make it a part of my family's business! You will not have jobs! My friend Mori-senpai is a cop! How can you lock one of your own up?!"

Marcus got up and walked over to Tamaki. Grabbing him by the back of his head he smashed his face into the bars. "Shut the fuck up!"

Tamaki yelped out in pain before losing consciousness.

"Will they let convicted felons go to space?" Honey whispered. "I'll be replaced on the mission to Mars mission if Jaxa finds out."

"Forget space," Kaoru said. "My restaurant will probably shut down…let me at the boss! I'll kill him!"

"You're not felons if you didn't commit a felony now shut the hell up." Marcus sighed in irritation. "You're makin' it worse by bitchin' and whinin'. Just sit there and be quiet."

"I can't believe we're not being let go," Hikaru mumbled. "What kind of place keeps people til Monday? It's only Saturday."

Marcus looked at his watch. "It's Sunday dumbass."

"Ok...Sunday...because it's past midnight now." Hikaru groaned. "Chinabi's going to kick my ass…"

"And I'll laugh watching."

"You do know the girls won't know we're in here unless one of us calls again," Kyouya said. "But we've only been granted one phone call which each of us used...including Tamaki who wasted his on calling Miss Moore who I believed told us not to become prison meat."

"Haruhi probably convinced them to come get us." Marcus said as he laid out on a bench.

"You think so?" Honey asked. "Mark-chan how can you be sure? I don't wanna go to prison!"

"It's a misdemeanor and technically the only one goin' to jail is Suoh." Marcus corrected. "And I know because most of us are gonna be fathers and the girls ain't gonna let us sit here."

"Well they might let Senpai rot." Hikaru said. "And Kyouya-senpai too...since he's not going to be a father anytime soon."

"Hikaru," Kyouya growled. "Shut up or I'll make you shut up."

"Try me." Hikaru said simply. "You won't hurt me because you'll have assault added to your already full record…"

"You have a record too." Kyouya growled before sighing. "Damn it...I'll be never good enough for Jennifer Anne if I have a prison record...she'll leave me."

"Nah, she'll just move onto the next glasses wearing japanese man." Hikaru said snickering.

"Yeah, she does have a megane fetish." Marcus snorted. "Y'all be fine and you got lawyers that can seal your records."

"How can you be so calm Mark-chan?" Honey asked curiously. "You aren't panicking or thinking of what could happen if Haru-chan found out."

"Haruhi already knows because I don't keep secrets from her."

"Hey, pretty boys we got a guest for you!" one of the guards pushed in a large muscular man and shut the door.

"This can't be good…" Kaoru said quietly.

"Whatever you do just shut up and don't make eye contact," Hikaru whispered. "Maybe he'll leave us alone."

"Just shut up guys." Marcus stretched out more and looked up at the man when he saw him stop at his bench. "Can I help your ass?"

The man glared down at Marcus. "Move money bags," he said gruffly. "This is my bench now."

"I don't see your name on it. Piss off and sit somewhere else, I'm not in a good mood."

"I said move!" the man growled.

"Uh, he's moving! He's moving!" Hikaru said. "Marcus come on there's another bench over there...we don't want to die in here."

"No, I'm not movin'." Marcus looked the man in the eye and smirked as he stood.

The two giants were eye to eye, Marcus had his hands by his side, cracking his knuckles with his fingers as he looked at him coldly.

"You wanna dance, let's dance big boy. I ain't scared of you," he told him.

The man glared at Marcus and went to grab him, he was subdued by both the twins and Honey.

"We got him Mark-chan, run away!" Honey called.

"Nah, let his ass go," Marcus told him as he took his shirt off and folded it neatly, brandishing the large dragon tattoo on his side as a warning to him. He turned to the man and flexed as he cracked his knuckles some more.

"Sakurai, while I do want this man to die I think it's best if you actually sit down," Kyouya whispered to Marcus. "Think of Haruhi and your children...who knows how much time you'll get if you hit him."

"I know what I'm doin'." Marcus told Kyouya.

"Ready to dance pretty bo-." The man fell forward as he had been hit in the head by Mori.

"Sit down." Mori said simply.

The man stood up shakily and glared at Mori before he turned back to Marcus. "I'll kill your little friend after I kill yo-oh my god…" he backed up against the wall. "You're a...a...HEY GUARDS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Marcus smirked at the man. "I thought you wanted to dance big guy. Runnin' from a fight so soon?"

"N-N-not with you." the man said shakily. "Hey man here take the bench...I'll go sit somewhere else! Oh yeah and great tattoo.." he ran to the other side of the cell.

"These six are with me too." Marcus told the man as he put his shirt back on. "So don't bug 'em while we're here."

"G-g-got it…" the man said quietly.

* * *

"Hey, pretty boys!" The guard called when he entered the holding area. He paused when he saw the larger man talking to Tamaki. "The hell's going on in here?!"

"Oh Guard-san, you're just in time for my lesson on how commoner's wisdom!" Tamaki said brightly.

"Shut up Suoh. Cop you lettin' us out or what?" Marcus asked the guard.

"Yes, you all made bail." the guard said. "There are a group of women in here demanding that I let you all go….well six...the seventh one is signing autographs."

"Good." Marcus stood and walked over to the larger man. "Heyy Bruno, call me when they let you out, you got a job waitin' on you."

"Yeah sure," Bruno said. "Yo blonde dude make sure to find that great bowl of ramen when you get back to Japan!"

"Right on!" Tamaki said brightly before he followed the other hosts. "Ah...lock me back up! My wife's going to kill me!"

Marcus grabbed the back of Tamaki's shirt and threw him towards Sally as he walked over to Haruhi and pulled her into a hug and kiss.

"Rene!" Sally cried and began stepping on him. "You dumb ass! I had to pay for those damn TVS! And how the hell did you break a sofa?!"

Haruhi looked at Marcus. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with those idiots...I'll be sure to make them all pay when we go back to Japan."

"Wah! Ren-chan don't be mad!" Honey cried hugging Ren. "I didn't mean to let Tama-chan get us put in jail!"

"It's ok." Ren hugged him. "We'll eat cake later."

"Chinabi, before you hit me...know that I didn't help the boss cause trouble," Hikaru said. "I was innocent this time."

"Oh Karu I know," China pulled Hikaru into a hug before she grabbed his groin tightly and dug her nails into it. "But if I so much as have to bail you out of jail again because of B you're gonna lose your froggy blaster."

"I...I promise." Hikaru said.

"Ah! Lock me back up!" Kaoru ran and hid behind China. "Romey don't hit me!"

"Come here!" Romey hissed holding her frying pan tightly.

"Hey! I'm pregnant, don't drag me into your shit!" China cried as she moved away from Kaoru.

"Romey I'm sorry!" Kaoru cried as he was hit again. "Ow damn it!"

"Takashi you didn't get a tattoo…" Mimi pouted. "But wait you made a...ah! You made a shiv!"

Marcus snorted. "Takashi's gonna tattoo Nori's name on him when she's born!" he called over to Mimi before he looked down at Haruhi and kissed her again. "Damn I missed this."

"I did too," Haruhi said. "Come on let's go now…"

"Thank you for your business!" Kyouya called as he counted the money he had gotten from the police officers.

"You didn't need to charge them to take a selfie with me." Jenny mumbled.

"Hey, we're goin' back to the hotel now," Marcus told the hosts as he pulled Haruhi close. "Suoh, you're not welcome back to the suite."

"But…" Tamaki pouted before he yelped when Sally hit him again. "Fine...we'll find another place. "

"No, you can sleep in the pool area." Sally hissed. "Making me get my pregnant ass on a plane and flying here to bail your sorry ass out of jail...fucking asshole…"

"Oh, and one of you owe for when I bailed y'all out the first day here." Marcus said.

"I'll pay you back." Mori said quietly.

* * *

Haruhi looked over at Marcus and sighed softly. "I know you had a rough time with the guys," she said softly. "I didn't mean to send you to your doom...I mean all of them ended up being idiots and I had no idea senpai would cause property damage."

"Nah, it's fine babe." Marcus said with a smile as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "You've never been around them without their kids' leashes on."

"Did all of them cause this chaos?" Haruhi asked.

"No, it was mainly Suoh. The goat started the bar fight but it wasn't that big of a deal." Marcus shook his head with a laugh as he took the towel off and shifted through his suitcase for underwear.

"So you got along with most of them?" Haruhi winced when she heard Sally yelling at Tamaki and a crash. "Or do you want all of them to die?"

"If we can kill the blond I'll be fine." Marcus turned to Haruhi and leaned down to kiss her.

Haruhi kissed him back before walking to the bed and grabbing some pillows and the blanket. "Good night."

Marcus snorted. "What are you doin' babe?"

"The rule of hostess sisterhood is when the man messes up that I am to follow my sisters into not having sex or sleeping with the man that messed up for three days." Haruhi said. "We're all doing it, we decided you guys can be backed up for three days for the chaos all of you caused."

"Even though it was caused by only one of us?" Marcus asked Haruhi as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did you forget that you promised I could sleep with you three on Monday?" he asked her as he kissed her neck gently.

"I didn't forget." Haruhi shuddered. "It's a rule...and the girls are waiting for me...we're sleeping in the living room area...all of us want you guys to sweat."

"Rules can be broken every so often," he whispered with a soft chuckle as he kissed up her neck slowly.

"I have to follow the rules…" Haruhi whined. "Marcus I…."

"Haruhi-dear come on!" Romey poked her head into the room and pulled Haruhi out with her and shut the door.

"Evil ass fraulein…" Marcus grumbled as he put his pants on and stretched out on the bed. "Just for that I'm leavin' a bad review of the restaurant on Yelp…"

"Go ahead!" Romey called.

"Goddamn, it Romey!"

In the living room, the girls all held back laughs at the way the hosts were now on edge from being deprived of sex.

"This is a little mean," Jenny said softly before yelping. "Chi-Chi stop it! My boobs are for sleeping not lying on during gossip time."

"Let her have em," Sally waved a hand. "Anyway, I can't believe Rene caused all of them to be arrested...I'm so sorry! This trip was supposed to be fun for them…"

"It still can be," Mimi said giggling. "They'll have to think of something else to do...hey! Maybe we should teach them not to be bad."

"How?" Ren asked curiously.

"We could go out dancing," Sally said with a smirk. "I mean all of them are probably asleep...or in Hikabro's case using his sock for a makeshift pus-."

"Sally-dear!"

"What?" Sally snorted. "What do you say? Let's all go out and make them stew in their mistake."

"But the only one that made a mistake was your Baby Daddy." China said. "Personally I wanna snuggle Karu."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Sally laughed. "And last I checked all of the guys did get into a bar fight."

"What do you think Sweetcheeks? I know you want to be with Crawdad."

"I do but…" Haruhi saw the other girls staring at her. "I think we could go out for a while...I mean they have that cupcake ATM Machine I heard so much about."

"Then it's settled!" Sally laughed. "Come on baby mama you know you wanna dance your ass off."

"Ugh...whatever. Y'all better not start shit. I'm too pregnant to finish it."

"We promise!" the girls said in unison.

* * *

"THEY'RE GONE! THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Tamaki's voice rang out around two in the morning as he had gone into the living room to apologize to Sally once more. He found the girls weren't there nor were they in any of the rooms in the suite.

"Suoh it's two in the fuckin' mornin'!"

"The girls are missing," Tamaki said. "All of them must've been kidnapped by the plebeian exchange!"

"They probably went out," Hikaru said with a yawn.

"Out?" Tamaki's eyes widened. "Do you all not care!? Half of your wives and girlfriends are with child! What if they're hurt?! What if someone kidnaps them?!"

"Idiot...did you bother calling Sally's phone?" Kyouya hissed in annoyance. "She'll probably answer for you."

"Yes...but she didn't answer…" Tamaki said. "Neither did any of the other girls."

"They're pissed at you," Marcus said and pulled his phone out to call Haruhi. "Let me try."

"Hey, this is Haruhi!"

"Straight to voicemail." Marcus sighed.

"See?! They could all be in danger!" Tamaki cried.

"Wah! Poor girls!" Honey cried.

"We should go out and look for them," Kaoru said. "I can probably track Romey's phone to see where she is."

"I can't believe they'd just leave." Hikaru groaned before checking China's Instagram. "Chinabi didn't post anything...yeah they're probably in trouble or something."

"Or maybe they're pissed at all of us cause of Suoh," Marcus said. "Let's call them again in an hour and if they still don't pick up we can freak out."

 _ **~An hour later~**_

"Now can we freak out?" Honey asked looking at Marcus.

Marcus sighed as he picked his phone up and called Haruhi again.

"Hey, this is Haruhi!"

"Fuckin' hell!" Marcus threw his phone down and sighed. "Ootori, trace the GPS on the girls' phones."

Kyouya nodded. "I see they're on Perry street," he said. "And their phones are all in the same area."

"They might be hurt!" Tamaki ran to the door. "Onward men to save our women!"

* * *

"One more round!" Romey laughed loudly holding up an empty glass. "Make it vodka this time! The drink of my people!"

"Romey-chan is drinking too much," Mimi noted. "How many did she have?"

"One...just one…" Sally said shaking her head. "And vodka's not even a german drink...I'm disappointed in her."

"Can we go home yet?" Haruhi mumbled. "You guys we've danced...ate...and drank nothing but water, soda, and juice all night...well except for Romey-chan."

"That's because she's the only one that's not pregnant." China shook her head. She looked up and squeaked when she was picked up. "Ah! What the hell!? I don't like change!"

"Chinabi!" Hikaru hugged her tightly.

"But I'm not pregnant either," Jenny mumbled. "Oh, Kyo-pon hey…"

"Jennifer Anne…" Kyouya growled and picked her up. "We're going back to the hotel now."

"Why do you guys gotta bring me down?" Romey called out and began singing loudly and drunkenly. "Kaoru-dear try the vodka! It's great!"

Kaoru groaned. "Who let her drink?"

Haruhi blinked as she saw all of the guys were hugging the girls. She made a face and began wondering if Marcus had come along with them.

"Mrs. Sakurai."

Haruhi knew that tone and she turned around. "Hey beloved."

"Mind tellin' me why you sent me to voicemail?"

"I um...well I sort of…" Haruhi sighed. "I didn't have my phone on me...Sally took all of our phones!"

"Oh?" She saw him quirk his eyebrow and get a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Marcus I know that look," Haruhi said. "I tried to get it back...besides you can't punish me, I'm carrying your children."

"Right right, I can't punish you." He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Too bad, I was thinkin' of all the ways I could punish you for makin' your daddy worry about you and the babies."

Haruhi shuddered. "Daddy I'm sorry…" she whispered. "You can punish me after the babies are born...I was a bad girl...you can take my stuffies away."

"Maybe." He ran a hand up the inside of her thighs and squeezed them gently before his fingers crept up against her underwear. "I think, I'll let you stew over this for the next few months," he whispered with a low growl.

"Daddy…" Haruhi whined. "Fine…"

"Good girl." Marcus pulled away from Haruhi. "Come on, let's get you girls back to the hotel."

* * *

"Someone kill me…" Haruhi mumbled the next morning. "How the hell could four sets of couples keep up so much noise?! Ugh if I hear one more scream I'm going to kill whoever it came from."

"Oh well." Marcus walked up behind Haruhi and moaned teasingly in her ear before going to the kitchen.

"Damn it!" Haruhi cried in annoyance. "I think they finally stopped!"

"Chinabi, come on, you slept through worse." Hikaru snorted when they walked out of their room. "Who knew senpai and Rabunzel played daddy and little girl?"

"Ugh, eww. I just wanna bleach my ears and get my back blown out!" China whined. "Karu fuck me pleaaasseeee."

"I did last night...four times," Hikaru grumbled. "I am just one man! I can't go at a moment's notice my pekoponian queen...maybe when you let me rest I can go again."

Haruhi snorted. "So you two were kept up late too? I think I heard thunder outside or something…" she mumbled. "But it was coming from Mori and Mimi's room."

"Who wants pancakes?" Marcus asked, walking out in the pair of boxers Haruhi had bought him one day.

"I want them!" Haruhi said before shuddering. "Ahem...damn it Marcus."

"Dude, you have tanuki boxers?" Hikaru began laughing loudly. "Damn those are so lame!"

"Maybe but they came from a tanuki who's gettin a lesson taught to her." Marcus said simply. He walked past Haruhi and back into the kitchen.

Haruhi growled quietly and sighed before wincing at the sound.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Papa plus! plus! plus! S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi plus!"

"Ugh...someone stop those two…" Haruhi groaned putting her hands over her ears.

Marcus walked to the door of the room. "Anne-Marie said she's takin' the next flight in to check on you two!" he called after clearing his throat.

The sound of a thud was heard and the door was opened as Jenny tied her robe around her waist after she put it on. "What?! Aunty can't come here!"

"Good cause she wasn't. Now get dressed and bathe in holy water, breakfast is gonna be done in a few."

"Ok…" Jenny said. "Come on Kyo-pon!"

"Separately!" Haruhi called out in annoyance. "Damn it...those two are worse than us…"

"Too bad I don't remember." Marcus looked up at Haruhi as he chopped up the ingredients for the omelets.

Haruhi growled and stood up as she walked over to Marcus. "Marcus Ray Sakurai stop teasing me damn it...do you know how hard it is not to jump you?!"

"Oh? But wasn't it apart of that hostess sisterhood thing to _not_ have sex with or sleep with the guys?" Marcus asked with a teasing smirk. "I'm just followin' the rule that you said you couldn't break."

Haruhi growled more. "Your sisters, Sally-chan, Mimi-chan, Ren-chan and I'm sure Romey-chan all broke it last night….you heard all of them!"

"I had those earbuds your dad gave us in. I didn't hear a thing."

"You ass!" Haruhi cried. "Marcus Ray Sakurai if you don't fuck me right now I'll stare at you until you do!"

"Oh, so you're beggin' me to fuck you?" he grinned as he set the knife down.

"YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Haruhi cried. "Watashi o okasu!"

Marcus grabbed her ass tightly and grinned. "Say the magic phrase Baby Girl."

"Daddy fuck me! I've been a bad little girl!" Haruhi cried.

Marcus smirked as he picked her up and carried her into his room, past Hikaru and China who were paled in shock.

"I need brain bleach." Hikaru mumbled. "Come on Chinabi...we'll go have breakfast outside of here."

China crumbled to the floor as her soul leaked out of her body.

"Ah Chinabi!" Hikaru cried. "Damn that tanuki…"

* * *

Haruhi looked up at Marcus and kissed him passionately as her hands ran everywhere on his body. She could feel her whole body heat up from the want and need of the man she loved. He pressed his body against hers as he returned the kiss tenfold, his hands pulling her night clothes off and tossing them all over the room. The more he pushed himself for more contact the more she could feel the passionate need this man held.

"Daddy…" Haruhi whined. "I want you…"

"Prove it," he whispered in her ear. "You know I'm still mad at you Baby Girl."

Haruhi moaned. "Daddy the only way I can is hard to do…." she whispered. "I'm too big to get on my hands and knees."

Marcus smiled as he stood up and pulled Haruhi to sit up on the edge of the bed. "There you go."

Haruhi looked up at him and took him into her mouth as she moaned around his member. He groaned out softly as his hand went to rest on her head, his fingers running through her hair against her scalp.

Haruhi moaned and took more of his member into her mouth as she began bobbing up and down it, her lithe fingers stroking his balls gently. Marcus looked down at her, smiling and groaning softly as he let his hand guide her head along his shaft. He grabbed a small bit of her hair, tugging as he started to thrust into her mouth slowly.

Haruhi stopped sucking his member and moaned. "Is this enough daddy?"

"Lay on your back," Marcus smiled down at her as he lifted her knees up slowly.

Haruhi moaned but nodded as she laid on her back. "Like this?" she asked looking over to the side to try to see Marcus.

Marcus laughed and kissed her stomach. "Yes, just like that." He lifted her legs up, putting her feet on the edge of the bed as he stood in front of her. He stroked his member a little as he placed the head at her entrance. He grabbed her knees gently and gave a squeeze before he thrusted into her slowly.

Haruhi moaned out softly. "Marcus…" she whined.

"Yes Baby Girl?" he asked as he pushed in a little further. "Let me know if I get too deep."

Haruhi moaned out. "Are you sure about this?" she asked softly. "This is the first time we've...made love since I've been this big."

"Trust me," he leaned down and kissed her. "I won't hurt you or the twins."

Haruhi nodded and moaned. "Ok…" she said softly with a small smile before groaning in pleasure.

Marcus smiled down at her as he sat back up and started to thrust into her faster. He stroked over her pearl in time with his thrusts.

Haruhi cried out loudly. "Daddy!" she screamed. "More! More! Fuck me more! I missed you so much!"

"With pleasure." He leaned forward, propping himself up with one hand so that he wasn't putting pressure on her stomach, as he started to thrust into her harder and quicker.

Haruhi cried out louder and moaned out his name. "MARCUS!" she whimpered. "I love you! I missed you! Don't ever leave me!"

"Louder Baby Girl," he growled softly in her ear. "Daddy doesn't believe you."

Haruhi cried out. "I MISSED YOU! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

"Good girl," he whispered as his thrusts grew harder.

Outside of the room, the others could hear Haruhi's screams as well as the bed creaking and the headboard pounding against the wall.

"Ugh again with this?!" Sally cried. "I'm gone...come on idiot."

"But Haruhi's in pain!"

"Come on!" Sally dragged Tamaki out of the room.

"Oh dear God they're gonna break the bed…" Ren said with a deep blush.

"Let's go Rencha." Honey grabbed Ren and led her out of the room with the others.

"Louder!"

"Baby Mama where are you goin'?!" China cried when she saw Sally double back..

"Nowhere…" Sally snorted and leaned against the door listening. She gasped. "Ah! I think he hit her ass!"

"Why are you listening?!"

"It sounds like wet flip flops in there." Hikaru snickered as he leaned against it next to Sally.

"Karu!"

"You guys this isn't right!" Romey cried. "Let's leave them alone!"

"Harder daddy!"

"I think I heard the wall crack."

"Let's go!" Romey cried pulling Sally from the door. "Ugh this is so bad...we shouldn't be listening!"

They froze when they heard a loud, high-pitched, shuddering scream come from inside.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki ran to the door and threw it open and froze up as he stared at Marcus and Haruhi.

"Suoh, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"You're defiling my little girl!" Tamaki cried. "Get off her!"

Haruhi moaned out. "Daddy I'm close…" She said to Marcus.

Marcus ignored Tamaki and kissed Haruhi as he started to thrust into her faster. Haruhi cried out loudly and moaned out as she released over Marcus's member. She blinked when she heard a thud.

"Suoh just died," Marcus shook his head as he pulled out of Haruhi slowly with a sigh.

"Ugh...seriously?" Haruhi pouted. "And you didn't finish daddy…"

"I'll finish after I take out the trash," Marcus promised as he pushed Tamaki out of their room and shut the door once more and locked it.

"Much better." Haruhi said with a small smile as she licked her lips. "Come here daddy."

Marcus smiled as he walked over to Haruhi. He picked her up, pulling her onto his lap as he sat on the bed with his back against the headboard.

Haruhi moaned and kissed him gently. "Daddy…" she began bouncing slowly on his lap. "Mmn does this please you?"

"Yes it does," he chuckled softly as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Haruhi moaned out and smiled. "Good…" she moved slower and rolled her hips against his while whispering his name in broken creole.

"You almost got it," he whispered in creole as he gripped her hips and started to move her hips in circles. "But you gotta you enunciate it a little." He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

Haruhi moaned out more and said his name in creole as she whimpered.

"That's better," he kissed her passionately as he pulled her hips down further on him.

Haruhi gasped out more and moaned before wincing. "Daddy you're in too deep…" She whined.

"Sorry," he pulled out a little and kissed her. "Better?"

Haruhi nodded and began bouncing faster. "Yes...much better daddy…" she whispered against his lips.

He groaned out a soft growl as he gripped her hips tighter. "Damn baby girl…" he whispered against her lips.

Haruhi leaned forward as much as she could and ran her hands down his chest whimpering. "Fill me daddy…"

"Hold on then," he chuckled as he sat up and kissed her, thrusting up into her hard and fast.

Haruhi cried out and held onto his shoulders moaning out. "Daddy! Mmn….more!"

Marcus smiled against her lips, leaning his head down to kiss her neck as he bounced her and thrusted into her faster. His hands squeezed her hips, grinding his into them every time they had met as his tongue pressed against her sweat-riddled skin.

Haruhi groaned more and more as she tightened around his member, she cried out loudly indicating she was close to release. He kissed her, holding her lips to his with his hands as he ground into her harder.

"You close baby girl?" he asked with a knowing chuckle and growl.

Haruhi nodded whimpering more and more as she tightened more around his member and gasping out louder and louder.

"That's it, you can cum baby girl," he whispered, kissing her softer as his member throbbed inside of her.

Haruhi groaned out and began releasing over his member crying out into his mouth. He moaned out his release into her mouth, holding her as close as he could as his cum spilled inside of her.

Haruhi returned the kiss and held onto Marcus tightly. "Daddy I love you…"

Marcus smiled against her lips, rubbing her back gently. "I love you too Baby Girl."


End file.
